


Lição de Anatomia

by kilgoret



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgoret/pseuds/kilgoret
Summary: A fauna de um hospital vista de perto chama a atenção por alguns tipos peculiares. Dentre eles, há Soojung, que não sabe o que fazer com aquela barriga cada vez maior e um bebê crescendo dentro de si, e Kyungsoo, pronto para fazer o pré-natal de sua melhor amiga enquanto passeia pelos corredores procurando alguma distração e um rostinho bonito. Há Jongin, o pai do bebê, que ainda está aprendendo como é essa coisa de ser médico (e adulto). Há Sehun e Junmyeon, que resolvem abrir seu casamento e contar com o que o desconhecido tem para oferecer. E por fim, há Baekhyun, um dermatologista vaidoso, e Chanyeol, um ortopedista grandalhão, que não perdem a oportunidade de se provocarem a qualquer custo.(SEHO - KAISTAL - CHANBAEK) (postado originalmente no ss)
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship, KaiStal, SeHo, Suchan, kyungmyeon - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo um

Muitas mulheres chegavam ao consultório de Kyungsoo com quadros de sangramento ou dias sem menstruar e juravam que não havia possibilidade de estarem grávidas. Quando o exame de beta-hCG chegava positivo, por mais surpresas que elas ficassem, não era uma surpresa para Kyungsoo. Não era incomum. Muitas mulheres sabiam pouco sobre seu ciclo, suas possibilidades de engravidar, sobre os métodos que escolhiam para se prevenirem. A maioria chegava com o exame negativo, mas por aquela fração de casos de gravidez desconhecida, era protocolo que o exame fosse pedido sempre que uma possível gravidez pudesse mudar algum tratamento, procedimento ou diagnóstico. Logo, Kyungsoo não tinha muita dificuldade em acreditar em resultados como aquele, mas o pedaço de papel que segurava estava lhe dando um certo trabalho.

— Como você deixou isso acontecer? — ele perguntou, embasbacado. Sua abordagem geralmente era a de informar a paciente que ela estava grávida e esperar a reação para parabenizar ou tranquilizar, mas Soojung não era somente sua paciente. Entre amiga e paciente, a balança pendia para o lado da amizade. — Eu vim preparado para colocar um DIU, não iniciar um pré-natal.

— Eu parei de tomar a pílula — Soojung resmungou. Ela própria estava tentando negar o que aquele exame significava. Havia feito apenas porque Do Kyungsoo havia pedido de rotina antes de inserir o DIU. Ela tinha o dispositivo na bolsa e acreditava que sairia do consultório com a pior cólica da sua vida e dez anos de infertilidade garantida.

— Que tipo de idiota para de tomar a pílula antes de estar com o DIU colocado no lugar certo?

— Você fala assim com todas as suas pacientes?

— Não, só com as que são médicas e cometem esse tipo de erro de principiante.

Soojung tinha vontade de chorar. Kyungsoo era um grande amigo, mas naquele momento, ela quis que ele fosse apenas seu médico. Se ela soubesse que as consultas de graça eram acompanhadas da amizade ácida que eles compartilhavam fora do consultório, teria preferido ficar alguns milhares de wons mais pobre todo semestre.

— Ainda pode ser só uma mola.

— É sério? Você lembra o suficiente de obstetrícia para pensar que isso pode ser uma mola e não lembra que só se para de tomar a pílula depois da inserção do DIU? — Kyungsoo cutucou. — Ou o mais importante, uma camisinha? Eu sinceramente ainda não encontrei uma piroca que valesse a pena esse risco.

— É porque você é o tipo de ginecologista que faz aconselhamento contraceptivo mostrando fotos de uma couve flor saindo do colo do útero e câncer de pênis. Você nunca levou um pau desencapado.

— E isso porque eu não posso engravidar. Se eu pudesse, pode ter certeza que minha boceta ia morrer sem levar uma gozada até eu achar que chegou a hora da fecundação.

— Dá pra parar de ser tão moralista? — Soojung implorou enquanto escondia a cabeça nos braços apoiados na mesa.

— Quem é o pai? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

Depois de muito resmungar e Kyungsoo elevar o tom de voz para que ela falasse direito, Soojung respondeu:

— Kim Jongin.

— Jongin. Jongin residente de clínica médica? Jongin que cheira a leite com pêra?

— É, esse mesmo, o moleque que acabou de sair da faculdade, é R1 de clínica e quer fazer nefrologia depois.

— Puta merda — Kyungsoo balbuciou. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o frigobar que mantinha no consultório. — Isso pede uma bebida. Você prefere achocolatado, Coca Cola, água com gás ou chá gelado?

— Vodca.

— Esse tipo de brincadeira não se faz no consultório de um obstetra — Kyungsoo disse e lhe entregou uma lata de Coca Cola. — Aproveite enquanto eu não corto sua cafeína e começo a pedir exames de glicemia. Quer um achocolatado para levar para o pai da criança?

— Vá tomar no seu cu — Soojung disse, aceitando o refrigerante. — Por que você tem achocolatado no seu frigobar? Agora virou pediatra?

— Nem fodendo. Mas atendo algumas crianças — Kyungsoo respondeu. — E falando em crianças, Kim Jongin. Nefrologia. Que desgraça.

— Eu sei — Soojung suspirou. — Ele mora em uma república, ainda por cima. Só não mora com os pais até hoje porque os pais não moram na cidade. E quer ser nefrologista. Eu não consigo pensar em nada mais chato do que isso.

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Consegue ser pior do que pneumologista — disse Kyungsoo, provocando a amiga.

— Pior até do que encarar seis anos de graduação para ver perereca o dia inteiro — Soojung devolveu a provocação. Por pior que sua situação fosse, zombar da vida com Kyungsoo parecia amenizar um pouco as coisas. — Eu não sei o que vou fazer.

— Vamos começar com ácido fólico — disse Kyungsoo, começando a rabiscar em um receituário. — Ultrassom de primeiro trimestre, glicemia de jejum, sorologias, exame de urina e hemograma completo. Depois, você pensa no resto.

— Kyung. Eu não sei se vou manter essa gravidez.

— Você sabe que isso ainda é ilegal por aqui, não sabe?

— Eu sei. Não estou te pedindo nada — Soojung disse. — Não é difícil conseguir um abortivo. Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse precisar fazer essa escolha na minha vida.

— Soojung, eu também não. Não está entrando na minha cabeça que você transou completamente desprotegida.

Nesse momento, Soojung escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Não iria chorar, não ali. Mas suspirou, sentindo o peso do que Kyungsoo havia dito. Ela tinha conhecimento suficiente para saber seus riscos, e ainda assim, resolveu parar de tomar o contraceptivo antes de colocar o DIU. Quando tentou se lembrar do porquê de ter feito aquilo, não conseguiu. Só vinham à sua mente pensamentos superficiais sobre a libido poder aumentar após parar de tomar a pílula, risco de trombose, um compromisso a menos para ter todos os dias. Nada concreto, nenhuma justificativa plausível. Mesmo que tomasse aquela decisão, deveria ter usado preservativo com Jongin. Poderia ter se cuidado melhor.

— Eu sei que você é meu ginecologista e esse calvário faz parte de me consultar com um amigo — ela disse. — Mas eu só preciso do Kyungsoo amigo agora.

— Você sabe que eu estou aqui para o que você precisar, certo? — Kyungsoo disse, estendendo a mão para tocar no pulso de Soojung e afastar as mãos da amiga do rosto. Ela acenou com a cabeça e manteve o olhar baixo. — Talvez você precise passar por isso.

— Você nem é religioso, não venha dizer que eu estava predestinada a isso.

Kyungsoo riu e levantou-se. Deu a volta em sua mesa e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Soojung, segurando sua mão.

— Eu não vou te julgar se você interromper essa gravidez. Você sabe que eu não posso te ajudar com isso, mas faço o seu atendimento no momento que você quiser. E se você decidir manter a gravidez, as portas do meu consultório e da minha casa estão abertas para você. Se você quiser, te encaminho para um colega. Não preciso ser seu médico nesse processo. Mas a minha amizade você sempre vai ter, até quando você estiver enjoada da minha cara.

— Eu já estou enjoada da sua cara, você é feio — disse Soojung, respirando cadenciadamente e tentando não chorar. — Kyung, seja qual for a minha decisão, você precisa continuar sendo meu médico. Tenho certeza que existem vários gineco-obstetras bons por aí, mas tem que ser você.

— Claro que tem que ser eu. Você sabe o preço que teria que pagar num médico que te cobrasse — brincou Kyungsoo, fazendo Soojung rir. — Caso você decida manter sua gravidez, eu faço o seu parto se ele for normal. Mas vou deixar um colega de sobreaviso caso precise de uma cesariana. Isso eu não faço.

— Você perderia a chance de me abrir pela barriga?

— Por mais que a ideia de te passar a faca seja tentadora, eu não seria capaz de lidar com qualquer complicação que viesse a ocorrer. Se você começasse a sangrar na minha mesa, pode acreditar que minha alma sairia do meu corpo.

— Quem diria, Do Kyungsoo se importa comigo. Acho que ele até me ama.

— Eu te amo, garota. Mesmo que eu não fale isso com tanta frequência.

Naquele momento, Soojung se levantou de sua cadeira para sentar no colo de Kyungsoo de lado e abraçá-lo. Eram amigos desde a faculdade, tinham a mania de se alfinetarem e discutirem o tempo inteiro. Por trás de toda aquela marra e a mania de implicarem um com o outro, eram melhores amigos. Soojung não conseguiu segurar duas lágrimas que fugiram de seus olhos quando Kyungsoo a abraçou junto a seu corpo.

Junmyeon e Sehun eram um casal conhecido em todo o hospital. Sehun era psiquiatra e era responsável pelas interconsultas em outros setores, o que fazia dele um cara bastante popular. Não havia departamento que nunca tivesse solicitado seus serviços. Sua aparência era sempre impecável e Sehun sempre tratava os colegas com a máxima cordialidade, o que acabava resultando em algumas consultas informais entre os próprios médicos do hospital. Poucos chegavam a marcar uma consulta, mas eram muitos os que lhe pediam receitas e conselhos quando ninguém estava olhando. Logo os pedintes entenderam que Sehun era muito parcimonioso com suas prescrições, mas sua discrição era tanta que os desabafos continuaram mesmo sem os pedidos de antidepressivos e amostras de Rivotril.

Já Junmyeon era emergencista. Sua principal função era o pronto socorro, mas também aparecia no centro de terapia intensiva e saía de ambulância quando lhe convinha. Havia entre os colegas a piada de que Junmyeon teria se dado bem cantando rap ou narrando partidas de futebol, pois seu ritmo era tão acelerado que ele precisava de um dia para treinar sua equipe sempre que havia alguma alteração e algum novato aparecia. Os enfermeiros e técnicos que não pediam para serem realocados de setor depois de darem um plantão com Junmyeon logo se tornavam experts em trabalhar com as duas mãos ocupadas, desviar de pessoas nos corredores e memorizar doses e condutas. Funcionava na maior voltagem, e por isso o trabalho no setor de emergência lhe caía tão bem: paciente algum que chegasse infartando perderia mais músculo do que precisava. O ritmo de Junmyeon burlava o tempo, e tempo é tudo para um emergencista.

Sehun se surpreendia com a capacidade de seu marido de trabalhar sob pressão. Podia haver estudantes o bombardeando de perguntas, pacientes morrendo embaixo de suas mãos, pessoas chorando e lhe implorando que salvassem seus parentes e o diretor técnico fungando em seu cangote, e Junmyeon ainda não erraria um medicamento, não hesitaria antes de indicar uma conduta e não gaguejava em nenhuma palavra. Como psiquiatra, aquela era uma qualidade que Sehun desenvolvera aos poucos lidando com a própria psiquiatria de emergência, mas não chegava nem perto de Junmyeon.

— O que está passando pela sua cabeça? — perguntou Sehun, acariciando os cabelos do marido com este deitado em seu peito. Estavam suados, deitados no sofá da sala, com as pernas entrelaçadas e a porra de Sehun ainda escorrendo por entre as pernas de Junmyeon.

— Ainda está tudo zumbindo. Sempre fico assim depois de gozar.

— Algo me diz que você quer falar alguma coisa.

Junmyeon levantou a cabeça para olhar para Sehun, sorrindo incrédulo.

— O lado ruim de ser casado com um psiquiatra é que não consigo guardar segredos.

— Ah, nem vem. Eu transo com você desde o quarto ano de faculdade, não é preciso ler Freud para perceber quando algo está diferente — brincou Sehun, fazendo Junmyeon rir. O casal se ajeitou no sofá de forma a se abraçarem com as costas de Junmyeon coladas ao peito do marido.

— Gosto disso em você, no nosso relacionamento. A maneira como você percebe minhas sutilezas, mesmo eu não sendo um cara muito sutil na maior parte do tempo. E como eu me sinto seguro em te contar o que penso.

— Então? O que se passa pela sua cabeça?

— Eu gosto disso. Mas eu sinto falta do imprevisível. Eu gosto de como você conhece meu corpo e já sabe o que fazer. Caramba, você sabe até em que ângulo eu gosto que seus dedos entrem no meu cu — Junmyeon disse, rindo junto com Sehun quando este achou graça de seu exemplo. — Mas eu sinto saudade de coisa nova. E com você, é difícil aparecer com algo novo. E repito, eu amo, simplesmente sou alucinado pela maneira como posso te contar meus desejos mais profanos sem medo de te assustar. As vantagens do marido psiquiatra. Não existe vontade minha que você nunca tenha feito. Mas...

— Você quer transar com outras pessoas.

Junmyeon suspirou e acenou que sim. Não conseguia ver o rosto de Sehun, mas não tinha medo da reação do marido. Também o conhecia e sabia que Sehun não sairia daquela conversa com dúvidas sobre seu amor. Não era questão de amor. Aprendia todos os dias a amar Sehun mais. O jeito como ele nunca brigava quando estava com raiva, sua maturidade ao pedir desculpas e perguntar o que quisesse saber, sua enorme cultura, seus cabelos despenteados pela manhã. Se por um momento, achasse que dizer a Sehun o que pensava pudesse colocar seu casamento em risco, nunca teria aberto a boca. Já sabia que a relação deles era sólida demais para ruir por tão pouco, e seu marido ainda era seu melhor ouvinte e confidente.

— E não porque eu não goste de transar com você. Sinto desejo por você, pelo seu corpo, nenhuma bunda é mais bonita do que a sua — disse, novamente fazendo Sehun rir e murmurar “obrigado”. — Mas você perguntou o que passava pela minha cabeça, e é isso. Que também é bom transar com alguém que não me conhece tão bem. Lembro de como era conhecer o corpo de outra pessoa, descobrir o que funciona e o que não funciona, ser guiado por um caminho que eu nunca percorri. Sei lá, talvez eu esteja me lembrando das coisas diferente de como eram. Faz tanto tempo que não sou mais solteiro, e naquela época eu também sonhava que devia ser bom estar com alguém para quem eu pudesse contar que sinto tesão em voyeurismo e gosto de apanhar na cara. Foi com você que eu descobri que achava sexy me exibir, porque você não apenas nunca me reprimiu como também me ajudou a dialogar com partes de mim que eu tinha vergonha até de olhar.

Enquanto Junmyeon falava, Sehun beijava seu ombro e acariciava seus cabelos. Gostava da sinceridade de Junmyeon. Ele era audacioso e destemido, qualidades que o haviam feito cair de joelhos quando o conhecera. Junmyeon não era de muitos rodeios. Quando queria, pegava. Quando gostava, dizia.

E quando perguntou o que se passava pela cabeça do marido, Sehun não esperava aquela resposta. Imaginou que alguma ideia louca estivesse se formando na cabeça de Junmyeon, mas não esperava nada parecido com aquilo. Havia levantado muitas possibilidades. Pensava muito sobre tudo, e quando começou a perceber Junmyeon diferente durante algumas transas, primeiro pensou que estivesse ruim. Depois, pensou que ele poderia estar querendo algo diferente. Sentindo saudades de ir a uma orgia, pensando em casas de swing, querendo convidar alguém para assisti-los transando. Clássico Junmyeon. No entanto, a loucura da vez ia além do que já haviam tentado até então.

Sehun sempre incentivara Junmyeon em todos os aspectos. Não por ser psiquiatra, até porque nunca veria o próprio marido como um paciente; mas seu gosto por penetrar nas profundezas da cabeça dos outros guardava uma certa relação com a profissão. Gostava muito de saber que seu marido confiava em si para lhe revelar tantas intimidades, algumas que ele confessava nunca ter tido coragem de verbalizar mesmo em pensamento. Sempre que Junmyeon dizia “nunca contei isso para ninguém”, Sehun sentia vontade de segurar suas mãos e beijá-las, de guardar seus segredos com esmero e honrar a confiança que seu parceiro tinha em si. Foi pego de surpresa quando Junmyeon confessou sua vontade de estar com outras pessoas; não porque fosse bizarra, justamente pelo contrário: era um desejo muito comum entre pessoas casadas, mas nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Sehun, que estava tão contente com sua vida sexual ao lado de Junmyeon. Por isso, não pôde evitar ficar sem palavras quando descobriu que aquela satisfação plena não era comum ao marido.

— Você está bravo? Ofendido? — Junmyeon perguntou, virando-se no sofá até ficar de frente para Sehun, que continuava acariciando-o nos cabelos.

— Não. Estou pensando em algo para dizer.

— Consegui te deixar sem palavras? Essa é nova.

Sehun sorriu e roçou a ponta de seu nariz no de Junmyeon. Como sentia-se privilegiado por ter um amor tão tranquilo.

— Talvez nós possamos trabalhar nisso — disse, por fim.

— Em quê?

— Transar com outras pessoas.

— Sabe, eu estou pensando em algo diferente de tudo o que nós já fizemos. Diferente de sexo a três, troca de casais, aquelas orgias em Gangnam.

— Você está pensando em casamento aberto?

Junmyeon mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou Sehun, confirmando através do olhar. Por mais que se sentisse livre para falar com o marido, nunca antes a conversa havia ido por aquele rumo. O que ele estava falando era de estar com outras pessoas longe da presença de Sehun – e naturalmente, seu marido teria os mesmos direitos. Não era uma ideia fácil de digerir, ainda que os considerasse um casal muito moderno. Ele mesmo não havia chegado a uma conclusão sobre o assunto, não planejara propor a Sehun um casamento aberto. Não tinha certeza se estava preparado para aquilo, mas também não era do tipo que hesitava diante de muitas coisas.

— E o que você acha disso? Não acha que poderia ser excitante? — perguntou Junmyeon, correndo o dedo pela lateral do corpo de Sehun em um carinho sensual.

— Acho que podemos tentar. Ver se nos adaptamos a isso. Confesso que nunca tinha pensado em nada parecido. Você pensou em regras?

— Eu não pensei em nada. Não passei da saudade de transar com outras pessoas. Você sempre está um passo a frente de mim. Sempre que te conto algo que penso que pode te chocar, você parece já estar esperando por aquilo.

— Acredite em mim, por isso eu não esperava — disse Sehun, segurando a mão de Junmyeon e guiando sua carícia. Levou a mão do marido para sua boca e chupou a ponta de um de seus dedos lentamente, encarando-o. — Você não vai sentir nem um pouquinho de ciúmes se eu estiver mamando outro cara do jeito que faço com você?

Junmyeon reagiu às palavras de Sehun esfregando suas pernas na dele, observando-o com desejo. Enfiou o dedo por completo na boca de Sehun, que logo começou a lamber e deixá-lo muito molhado, do jeito como ele sabia que Junmyeon gostava.

— Não quero você transando com algum dos seus ex-namorados.

— Se eu fosse pedir o mesmo para você, acho que cortaria metade de Seul da sua lista de possibilidades — disse Sehun, tirando o dedo de Junmyeon da boca e lambendo-o.

— Você acha que eu sou uma putinha assim? Não namorei tantos antes de você.

— Mas passou seu pau em mais do que eu posso contar. Me senti tão sortudo quando finalmente chegou a minha vez — provocou Sehun, voltando a chupar o dedo de Junmyeon e levando a mão até o pau já duro e ainda melado de porra do marido, começando uma masturbação lenta, porém intensa enquanto o encarava com seu dedo na boca.

— E esse pau é só seu. Eu posso até foder outros caras, dar para outros, mas meu corpo é só seu. No fim do dia, eu só faço o que você quiser que eu faça. Tudo o que você me pedir, eu te dou — disse Junmyeon, grunhindo. Tirou o dedo da boca de Sehun e agarrou-o pela cintura. Puxou o quadril do marido para junto do seu e esfregou seu pau no dele.

— Vai dar o cuzinho para mim de novo? Para você se lembrar de como seu marido te arromba quando estiver sentando em outros homens?

— Porra, Sehun — suspirou Junmyeon, esfregando-se em Sehun e jogando a coxa por cima do quadril do marido. — Me fode de novo.

— Ah, eu vou foder — disse Sehun, empurrando Junmyeon para o lado e sentando-se no sofá de pernas abertas. Bateu em uma das coxas e começou a punhetar o pau com a outra mão. — Senta aqui, de costas para mim.

Junmyeon respirou fundo e apreciou a cena de Sehun se masturbando antes de se erguer e se colocar ajoelhado por cima do colo dele, com as costas coladas no seu peito. Com uma mão, segurou o pau de Sehun e bateu a glande do marido contra o próprio cu algumas vezes, rebolando no marido e sentindo-o expelir pré-gozo, deixando-o ainda mais melado. Ouviu Sehun respirando fundo e imaginou como ele deveria estar com olhos colados em sua bunda. Junmyeon sabia o poder que tinha. Como já haviam transado minutos antes, não foi difícil sentar e deixar o pau de Sehun alargá-lo por dentro. Gemeu alto e segurou as duas mãos do marido, guiando-as pelo seu corpo.

Sehun apertava e arranhava a pele de Junmyeon por onde ele guiava suas mãos. Empurrou o corpo do marido um pouco para a frente para ver seu pau desaparecendo no cuzinho dele, deslizando no interior ainda úmido do outro. Quando uma de suas mãos passou pelo peito de Junmyeon, apertou o mamilo deste com força, torcendo-o entre seus dedos e fazendo Junmyeon gritar. Já conhecia o tesão do marido em ser estimulado com firmeza naquela área, e o fato de fazê-lo gritar com aquilo fazia seu pau pulsar. Sehun já havia transado com Junmyeon de inúmeras maneiras, por muitos anos, e quando era mais jovem, pensava se aquele tesão sumiria com o tempo. A cada dia, porém, surpreendia-se mais com o jeito como o sexo melhorava pela intimidade que tinha com o marido.

— Rebola em mim. Me mostra do que esse rabo é capaz — sussurrou no ouvido de Junmyeon, que logo começou a subir e descer a bunda em seu pau. A visão que tinha daquilo acontecendo era estonteante, mesmo depois de tantas transas juntos. Sehun amava ver a penetração, ver o cu de Junmyeon se alargando para recebê-lo. Mesmo quando era passivo, não perdia a oportunidade de olhar no espelho ao lado da cama do casal o quadril de Junmyeon chocando-se contra o seu e o olhar de luxúria do marido quando era ele vendo seu caralho sendo engolido. Sempre fora muito visual durante o sexo, e Junmyeon adorava ser visto. Um dos motivos pelos quais se davam tão bem.

Junmyeon subia e descia no pau de Sehun quando este resolveu dominar as coisas. Segurou o quadril de Junmyeon com as duas mãos, firmando-o no lugar e impedindo-o de se mover. Com os pés apoiados no chão e as costas contra o encosto do sofá, começou a estocar o marido com velocidade. O som das peles se chocando o excitava e excitava Junmyeon, que logo começou a gemer e se tocar, se inclinando para a frente e apoiando a mão livre no assento do sofá entre as pernas abertas de Sehun.

Mantendo Junmyeon parado com uma mão, Sehun usava a outra para acariciar o tronco do marido, vez ou outra apertando seus mamilos antes de parar com a mão no queixo de Junmyeon e agarrá-lo, forçando o polegar para dentro de sua boca. Seu dedo foi chupado de maneira desajeitada, com o marido sendo sacudido pelas suas investidas. Sentiu a saliva escorrendo da boca de Junmyeon e isso foi suficiente para querer mudar as posições.

— Deita. Eu quero ver você. Ver esse rostinho guloso enquanto eu meto em você.

Junmyeon logo se apressou para sair do colo de Sehun, deitando-se no chão de granito do apartamento que dividiam. Abriu as pernas, colocando uma delas apoiada sobre o assento do sofá, dando a Sehun a visão de seu cuzinho piscando e seu pau duro babando entre as pernas. Afastou os cabelos pretos da testa e sorriu malicioso para o marido.

— Vem. Mete daquele jeito que eu gosto.

O jeito como Junmyeon gostava era forte e fundo de uma vez, como Sehun não demorou a fazer. Com o marido deitado por cima de si, manteve as pernas abertas e agarrou as duas nádegas de Sehun enquanto este mantinha todo o pau enterrado no cu do namorado, com os olhos fechados e o rosto de quem se segurava para não perder o controle.

— Puta que pariu...

Junmyeon gemia alto enquanto Sehun o estocava, indo e voltando com o pau dentro de si e as mãos apoiadas no chão, o tronco levantado acima de si. Ele suava e seus cabelos pretos estavam bagunçados, da maneira que Junmyeon adorava vê-lo. Gemeu ainda mais alto quando Sehun se enterrou em si o máximo que pôde, com a porra da transa anterior escorrendo por suas nádegas. Com uma mão, segurou o próprio pau sem masturbar, apenas fazendo uma pressão gostosa. Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, ao que Sehun deitou o peito sobre o seu e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

— Eu adoro essa cara que você faz quando quer gozar — Junmyeon gemeu, fazendo Sehun tremer sobre si. Adorava os gemidos do marido. — E eu amo quando você geme igual uma cadela para mim.

— Fode rápido... sem parar, só fode tudo o que você conseguir até eu gozar...

— Com uma condição — Sehun disse, indo e voltando com o pau uma vez. — Você tem que me dizer quando vai gozar.

— Tudo o que você quiser...

Depois de beijar o marido, Sehun voltou a erguer o tronco, apoiando as mãos no chão, e a estocar Junmyeon com brutalidade. Investia os quadris com a maior velocidade que podia, fazendo-o gemer alto e contorcer-se no chão. Junmyeon, já de olhos abertos, arranhava seus braços, que estavam com os músculos salientes pelo esforço de sustentar o corpo erguido. Sehun estocava sem delicadeza, mas do jeito certo para que seu pau não saísse do marido. Junmyeon abriu as pernas o máximo que conseguiu, e a cada vez que sentia que seu orgasmo estava próximo, tentava abri-las mais do que o corpo dava conta. O barulho que o choque dos corpos fazia o excitava, o olhar predatório de Sehun em cima de si o excitava, a respiração ofegante e entrecortada de Sehun o excitava. Junmyeon soube que não ia aguentar mais quando a sensação subiu à boca do seu estômago, e quase gritando, pronunciou:

— Sehun, eu vou gozar! Vou gozar para você, eu estou quase... — balbuciou, tocando o próprio peitoral com as mãos e torcendo seus próprios mamilos. Poucos segundos antes de esporrar, sentiu uma das mãos de Sehun agarrando seu pau e o masturbando com intensidade. Manteve os olhos abertos para ver a mão do marido ficando suja com a sua porra enquanto ele ainda movia os quadris dentro de si, mas sem a velocidade insana de antes, apenas indo e voltando devagar e rebolando com o pau enterrado em si. Junmyeon ainda se sentia zonzo quando Sehun saiu de dentro de si, ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e usou suas próprias mãos sujas de porra para se masturbar freneticamente. — Goza em mim... quero sua porra no meu corpo todo.

E bastou apenas aquelas palavras sujas para que Sehun gozasse, jatos de sêmen atingindo o peito de Junmyeon e se misturando com o gozo deste. Não havia ejaculado tanto quanto na transa que tiveram antes, mas ainda havia uma quantidade suficiente de porra molhando o corpo de Junmyeon para que ele se sentisse excitado e satisfeito ao máximo.

— Você é todo gostoso — disse Sehun. Junmyeon riu, ainda respirando fundo e se recuperando do orgasmo, com o marido ajoelhado entre suas pernas abertas

— Você é perfeito. Agora, me ajuda a levantar. Quero tomar um banho.

Enquanto Sehun e Junmyeon recolhiam as roupas que haviam deixado jogadas pela sala e limpavam o sofá, Sehun disse:

— Então... nada de ex-namorados para mim?

Junmyeon parou o que estava fazendo para olhar o marido por um momento. Apreciou o corpo nu e o rosto cansado dele com adoração, seu peito cheio de contentamento por ter alguém como ele. Sabia que abrir o casamento não era algo pequeno. Dos casais que conhecia, podia apostar que poucos embarcariam em algo como aquilo, mas Sehun estava disposto. O jeito como ele fazia suas vontades, como explorava os desejos de Junmyeon e parecia aproveitar cada segundo o enchia de satisfação. A transa que haviam acabado de ter demonstrava isso. O modo como Sehun parecia se deleitar com os gemidos de Junmyeon, pela forma como este se oferecia; como dava ordens que Junmyeon amava seguir; como até mesmo seu orgasmo parecia servir ao marido, já que ele morria de tesão quando Sehun se masturbava. E ainda que tivesse todo aquele sexo incrível em casa, Junmyeon ainda queria mais, e Sehun lhe dava mais.

— Para mim também — ele respondeu, voltando a passar um pano úmido sobre as manchas de sêmen no sofá. Haviam tentado um sofá de couro, mas Sehun detestava o aspecto pegajoso do couro sob sua pele, então toda vez que trepavam no sofá, o estofado precisava ser limpo. — O objetivo não é transar com pessoas com quem já me envolvi, afinal. É descobrir transas novas.

— Não preciso dizer que a camisinha é obrigatória, né?

— De jeito nenhum. Gosto demais de levar a sua porra para ter que me preocupar com isso entre nós. Aliás, no departamento de emergência, fazemos aqueles exames anuais, mas nunca te perguntei se na psiquiatria vocês também fazem.

— Fazemos. Lembra quando um paciente furou Jongdae com uma agulha? Depois daquilo, virou obrigatório. E como eu dou plantões na emergência psiquiátrica, caio na mesma categoria que você.

Conversaram sobre os protocolos do hospital enquanto rumavam para o quarto de casal. Quando Junmyeon já estava no banho e Sehun passava fio dental, voltaram a discutir os termos do acordo que estabeleciam.

— Acho prudente não trazermos ninguém para cá — Sehun ponderou entre uma puxada do fio e outra.

— Tá doido? De jeito nenhum que eu quero uma transa casual dentro da nossa casa — respondeu Junmyeon enquanto lavava os cabelos. — Não falta motel nessa cidade. E armários de limpeza dentro do hospital.

— Alto lá. Se você perder o emprego porque foi pego transando dentro do hospital com alguém que não seja eu, eu te mato — exclamou Sehun, jogando fora o fio dental e sentando-se no vaso sanitário. Junmyeon ria enquanto se ensaboava.

— Por favor. É mais fácil eu perder o emprego por não usar jaleco do que por transar no hospital. Se fossem demitir todo mundo que já fez um boquete no almoxarifado, não ia sobrar ninguém.

— Gostaria de dizer que na psiquiatria, somos sérios. Ninguém transa nos armários de lá — disse Sehun.

— Só você.

— Uma vez, para nunca mais. Você sabe que eu prefiro o quarto dos plantonistas. Ou a nossa cama.

— Tão certinho — Junmyeon brincou, desenhando um coração no vapor do box. — Quando nós nos casamos, estava escrito naquele papel que eu assinei que eu teria que ficar no mesmo banheiro que você enquanto você caga?

— Estava — respondeu Sehun, rindo sem se abalar pelo comentário. — Nas letras miúdas.

— Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás?

— Você quer mesmo voltar para o tempo em que tínhamos que cagar de porta fechada? E que você tinha vergonha de me pedir para te dar uns tapas na cama?

— É, as letras miúdas não são tão ruins assim — riu Junmyeon. — Amo você, Sehun.

O hospital não era a principal fonte de renda de Baekhyun. Na verdade, perto do que ganhava em seu consultório particular, o hospital era quase uma despesa. Suas horas valiam muito mais atendendo artistas de cinemas e ídolos pop, prescrevendo protetores solares cujo mililitro devia custar mais caro do que tinta de impressora e fazendo microagulhamento. A dermatologia do hospital não era nada glamourosa como a do consultório, mas ainda assim, lá estava Baekhyun duas vezes por semana, atendendo pacientes com a pele se destacando do corpo e com doenças associadas a condições sanitárias muito diferentes das de seus pacientes particulares. Não trabalhava de graça, mas considerando o preço de suas consultas ambulatoriais, não havia qualquer razão financeira para Baekhyun aparecer no hospital. Todos pensavam que era algum tipo de filantropia, mas a verdade não era conhecida por muitos.

E enganava-se quem pensava que Baekhyun não mexia com estética no hospital. Ele chegava ser mais requisitado do que os psiquiatras por seus colegas que queriam indicação de produtos cosméticos. Saberia dizer as marcas de tônico facial e creme antioleosidade de mais da metade do corpo clínico. Não apenas as pessoas aproveitavam a chance porque Baekhyun era um dermatologista famoso, que tratava de celebridades e aparecia em revistas de beleza, mas porque era lindo e impecável. A dermatologia podia ser uma área cruel para quem não fosse bonito ou não envelhecesse com graça, e Baekhyun dera a sorte de ser muito, muito bonito.

A desgraça de trabalhar no hospital, diria Baekhyun, era que a dermatologia dividia o andar, entre outros, com a ortopedia. Enquanto ele era o próprio dermatologista bonito que manjava tudo de estética, alguns médicos eram o arquétipo do ortopedista bruto e tosco que parecia ter saído direto de uma academia. Um deles era Park Chanyeol.

Logo na primeira semana de Baekhyun, quando ele começou a dar plantões no hospital, trombou da pior maneira possível com Chanyeol. Baekhyun caminhava distraído pelos corredores tomando um copo de café quando aquele ciclope musculoso trombou consigo, e o ortopedista era tão robusto que atropelou Baekhyun o suficiente para que ele caísse no chão e o café caísse em cima de si.

— Pô, cara, desculpa, não te vi passando — foram as palavras que Baekhyun ouviu em loop enquanto ele arrancava o jaleco e sua camisa social. O café quente queimava sua pele e quando conseguiu se livrar das roupas molhadas por ele, percebeu-se ajoelhado no meio do corredor, observado por técnicos, enfermeiros, fisioterapeutas, médicos, pacientes e responsáveis pela limpeza e manutenção. Tudo isso com a cereja no bolo, que era aquele cara com calça de tectel e camiseta dryfit por baixo do jaleco, com o nome “Park Chanyeol” bordado no bolso em Arial, a epítome do mau gosto, lhe estendendo a mão e pedindo uma enxurrada de desculpas.

Baekhyun levantou-se do chão sem aceitar a mão estendida para si e abriu caminho até a sala de descanso dos plantonistas com o jaleco e a camisa embolados na frente do tronco nu. Provavelmente, todos os médicos haviam saído para os corredores para presenciar a tragédia cômica do dermatologista fresco arrancando as roupas no chão, porque a sala estava totalmente vazia. Baekhyun bateu a porta com tanta força que esperava ter transmitido o recado de que era melhor ninguém entrar ali.

E se ele estava odiando Park Chanyeol naquele momento, odiou ainda mais quando este ignorou o recado e entrou na sala.

— Você se machucou? Desculpa mesmo, eu estava...

— Você é cego? — rosnou Baekhyun, jogando em Chanyeol suas roupas emboladas. — Você derramou meu café em cima de mim, me derrubou no chão e me expôs ao ridículo na frente do andar inteiro!

— Foi sem querer, cara. Olha, eu tenho um jaleco extra e uma camiseta no meu armário, vou pegar para você...

— Não se dê o trabalho. Eu vou andar pelado por esse hospital antes de usar uma camisa dryfit — rosnou Baekhyun, indo em direção ao próprio armário e tirando de lá outra camisa social. Não tinha um jaleco reserva, mas também preferia ser demitido por não usar a indumentária do que usar o daquele cara de três metros de altura.

Chanyeol estava boquiaberto. Nunca tinha visto aquele homem no hospital antes, e por mais que o encontrão não tivesse sido legal, não via motivo para uma reação tão desproporcional. Isso até ler “Byun Baekhyun – Dermatologia” no jaleco que segurava.

— Olha, eu já pedi desculpas.

— Se suas desculpas apagassem o passado, eu veria alguma utilidade nelas.

E foi ali que os dois decidiram que não iam com a cara um do outro. Desde aquele dia, os dois trocavam farpas sempre que cruzavam nos corredores ou se encontravam em qualquer lugar dentro do hospital. Chanyeol provocava Baekhyun sobre este ser um fresco e vaidoso e Baekhyun via Chanyeol como um troglodita que andava sobre tênis Adidas.

E Chanyeol, por sua vez, não ficava atrás de Baekhyun no quesito pacientes importantes. Era o médico de um time de futebol de Seul, e aparecia na televisão na ocasião de algum jogo que precisasse assistir em campo e em coletivas de imprensa para falar sobre a recuperação deste ou daquele jogador. Além disso, trabalhava com gosto no hospital, e seu humor era sempre alegre. Seu tamanho e o tamanho de suas mãos faziam jus ao estereótipo do ortopedista, mas seu coração era mole e ele era adorado no hospital. Chanyeol estava sempre sorrindo, fazendo brincadeiras com os pacientes e levando camisetas dos filhos dos membros da equipe para serem autografadas por jogadores do seu time. Aquele bom humor irritava Baekhyun, que embora fosse também bastante popular, era muito mais fleumático.

— Bom dia — disse Chanyeol, entrando na sala dos plantonistas e se dirigindo a seu armário. Baekhyun era o único presente na sala, e por isso, ele fez questão de exalar energia e disposição.

— Bom dia, Chanyeol — disse Baekhyun, sem desviar os olhos da tela do celular. — Se possível, fale mais baixo. Não tem mais ninguém além de mim de aqui.

— Eu vivo na esperança de que um dia você vai responder sem reclamar de alguma coisa logo em seguida.

— E eu vivo na esperança de que um dia você não vai sentir necessidade de aparecer.

Chanyeol disfarçou uma risada debochada e vestiu o jaleco por cima da roupa. Usava uma camiseta do Seoul FC, time para o qual trabalhava, e desde que Baekhyun implicara com suas roupas, fazia questão de usar artigos esportivos em qualquer ocasião que pudesse encontrá-lo.

Durante o dia, não precisavam se ver muito. Chanyeol tinha muitos pacientes internados para avaliar e procedimentos para realizar no departamento de ortopedia. Já Baekhyun não tinha muitas internações, mas fazia muitas interconsultas em outros setores. Naquele dia, a dermatologia recebera poucos pedidos de interconsulta, e Baekhyun acabou passando mais tempo do que o normal na sala dos plantonistas.

— Chanyeol, vamos sair para beber hoje depois da passagem de plantão. Quer ir? — perguntou Yifan, outro ortopedista que estava de plantão no dia.

— Ah, adoraria, mas hoje vou sair mais tarde. Vou entrar em uma cirurgia.

— É? Que cirurgia?

— Uma amputação de membro inferior. Começou com um pé diabético e agora é uma perna inteira. O cirurgião vascular me pediu para assistir.

Baekhyun contemplava a conversa dos dois como quem vê um espetáculo num zoológico. Chanyeol era médico, mas trabalhava com furadeiras Bosch e Black & Decker, usava ferramentas em cirurgia que poderiam muito bem ser usadas na construção civil e colocava parafusos nos ossos das pessoas. Não que achasse a ortopedia uma área indigna, mas Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de pensar que era um trabalho tosco demais.

— E você, Baekhyun, está livre? — perguntou Yifan, dirigindo-se a ele. Contrariando o senso comum, Baekhyun não tinha tantas restrições com todos os ortopedistas. Apenas com aqueles que o faziam parecer um idiota em pleno corredor. E com aqueles que usavam roupas de academia na vida diária. E com aqueles que falavam alto demais.

— Hoje não, vou continuar no plantão da noite — ele respondeu, e tão logo terminou de falar, já escutou o som da voz grossa de Chanyeol falando sem ser chamado.

— Cuidado com as olheiras, dermato.

— Preocupe-se mais com a sua aparência e menos com a minha.

— Puta merda, vocês dois estão precisando transar — exclamou Yifan, deixando-os trocando olhares hostis e saindo da sala. Ainda havia outros profissionais lá, mas Baekhyun e Chanyeol encaravam-se como se estivessem em um ringue. Depois das palavras de Yifan, só conseguiam sentir ódio um pelo outro por se obrigarem a agir de maneira tão infantil.

Chanyeol trocou sua roupa por um pijama cirúrgico no banheiro dos plantonistas com raiva de si mesmo. Todos os dias, dizia para si mesmo que não iria provocar Baekhyun. Não diretamente, pelo menos. Não na frente dos outros. Fazia o compromisso consigo mesmo de só irritá-lo se ele começasse. Mas havia qualquer coisa na cara daquele dermatologista fresco que lhe tirava do sério. A arrogância com que ele o havia tratado quando se conheceram, a atitude blasé, a forma como ele parecia achar que a dermatologia era uma área superior à ortopedia. Pelo amor de Deus, o cara trabalhava com marcas de maquiagem! Não que tivesse algo contra a maquiagem, mas Chanyeol pensava que se ele era tão focado em estética, deveria pelo menos ter mais respeito por aqueles que realmente tratavam de saúde. Sequer sabia o porquê de Baekhyun dar plantões em um hospital se gostava tanto de peles perfeitas e de prescrever água termal borrifada na cara.

Durante a cirurgia, obrigou-se a esquecer aquele mimado esnobe e manteve seu foco em auxiliar o cirurgião vascular. Foi uma cirurgia cansativa, que exigiu muita paciência. O paciente em questão tinha um grande depósito de gordura na perna, e a necrose que havia se estendido do pé até quase o joelho exalava um cheiro forte. Embora estivesse acostumado àquele tipo de odor, era sempre desagradável ter que tolerá-lo por tanto tempo. Saiu da cirurgia exausto. Àquela hora, Yifan e os outros colegas já deviam ter encerrado o happy hour e já estariam em suas moradias. Chanyeol estava trabalhando tanto naqueles últimos meses, dividindo seu tempo entre o hospital e o time de futebol, que mal lembrava quando fora a última vez que recebera alguém em casa. Pegou-se sentindo falta de algum contato social além das interações no trabalho.

Rumou para a sala dos plantonistas suspirando ao pensar que poderia ainda ver Baekhyun mais uma vez antes de ir embora. Andou na esperança de que o plantão estivesse tão calmo que o dermatologista já tivesse ido para o quarto descansar. Já era quase meia noite, e os plantões da dermatologia não costumavam ser agitados. Chanyeol abriu a porta da sala e viu Baekhyun lá, e seu modo imaturo deu sinais de vida. Ele lia um livro sentado em um dos sofás, e logo ergueu a cara quando viu o ortopedista entrando.

— Voltando da obra? — provocou Baekhyun.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Queria xingar aquele desgraçado por existir naquele momento, em que tudo o que ele precisava era de um banho quente, uma taça de vinho e, se não fosse pedir demais, duas mãos lhe massageando as costas.

— Prefiro chamar de trabalho. Sentiu minha falta?

— Sua ausência é sempre apreciada.

Chanyeol estava de saco tão cheio que entrou no banheiro com suas roupas para serem trocadas e bateu a porta. Não costumava ficar com o humor tão ruim toda vez que recebia uma provocação de Baekhyun. Na maior parte do tempo, achava até engraçado, mas naquele final de dia, estava especialmente exausto. Trocou de roupas com raiva e saiu do banheiro com a mochila que sempre levava para o trabalho. Quando olhou para Baekhyun, Chanyeol percebeu que o dermatologista parecia um pouco desconcertado. Talvez porque suas provocações e discussões infantis raramente eram levadas tão a sério por Chanyeol a ponto de fazê-lo bater portas. No fim das contas, esperava realmente que Baekhyun tivesse ficado tão desconfortável quanto ele próprio se sentia por perder a paciência daquela maneira e por tão pouco.

— Boa noite, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun não se deu o trabalho de responder, mas ergueu os olhos para ver Chanyeol indo embora. Não era a primeira que se perguntava se deveria pegar mais leve com o ortopedista, mas sempre que via aquele cara alto de bom humor irritante vestido como se estivesse fazendo propaganda para marcas esportivas, chegava à conclusão de que não. Nem mesmo aqueles braços apertados no tecido da camisa do Seoul FC poderiam fazê-lo mudar de ideia... muito pelo contrário.


	2. Capítulo dois

Soojung espremia a mordaça entre os dentes para extravasar um pouco da dor. Seus pulsos estavam amarrados um ao outro e a corda, presa à cabeceira da cama. Ela encontrava-se de joelhos, com os cotovelos apoiados no colchão e o corpo totalmente nu. Os cabelos estavam sujos de tanto suor e já fazia muito tempo que estava naquela posição. O homem atrás dela segurava-a com brutalidade pelos quadris e metia o pênis em seu ânus com força e agressividade. Tudo o que Soojung fazia era segurar-se contra as cordas que prendiam seus pulsos à cabeceira da cama e gemer contra a mordaça que tinha entre os dentes.

Não pensava em nada. Seu corpo se resumia às sensações. Pensamento nenhum era capaz de penetrar a névoa que aquele sexo brutal conjurava em sua cabeça. Doía, curava, era bom, era ruim, era terapêutico, era paliativo.

O homem que investia contra as nádegas de Soojung retirou-se de dentro dela apenas a tempo de arrancar o preservativo, se masturbar e gozar sobre as costas e os cabelos dela. Logo em seguida, ela sentiu a urina quente escorrendo junto ao sêmen por suas costas, molhando seu tronco, escorrendo pela sua nuca, em direção ao pescoço. Tinha sangue, suor, sêmen e urina por seu corpo, e Soojung não pensava em nada. Dentro de seu ventre, tinha uma criança que crescia alheia ao que se passava do lado de fora do corpo de sua mãe.

— Você quer uma carona para casa? Posso pedir para o meu motorista te levar — perguntou o homem com quem Soojung havia passado a tarde e o início daquela noite. Ela não se lembrava bem do nome que ele havia lhe dito. Em algum momento, havia esquecido.

— Obrigada, eu vim de carro — ela respondeu, terminando de enxugar com uma toalha os cabelos lavados. Estava em um loft de luxo, tão arrumado que parecia não ser habitado por ninguém. Era o endereço que havia recebido daquele homem. Imaginou que talvez ele tivesse aquele lugar exatamente para o tipo de encontro que eles haviam acabado de ter. Soojung não conhecia nada sobre ele, não sabia se era casado, não sabia seu sobrenome, não sabia o que ele fazia da vida. Os pensamentos voltavam a aparecer em sua cabeça.

Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, começava a sentir um peso em sua respiração. Uma sensação de estar respirando um gás pesado, um metal gasoso, e não ar. Não se sentia sufocada, mas era como se precisasse fazer um tipo diferente de força a cada inspiração. Havia decidido não ir àquele tipo de encontro mais. Meses antes, havia tomado aquela decisão. Soojung tentou dissipar aquele conteúdo para longe de seus pensamentos para não cair na tentação de contar por quanto tempo havia ficado sem aquelas perversões. Sem toda aquela sujeira.

O que tirou aqueles pensamentos específicos de sua cabeça foi seu celular, que preso junto ao ventilador do carro, exibiu uma mensagem de Kim Jongin. Uma mensagem contando algo sobre um filme que ele havia visto e dizendo que havia se lembrado dela.

E ao invés de acalentá-la, aquela mensagem perturbou-a ainda mais.

Jongin não era muito experiente em praticamente nenhum aspecto de sua vida. Era médico recém-formado com pouco tempo de prática. Estava no primeiro ano de residência. Nunca havia namorado. As poucas transas que tivera aconteceram enquanto estava na faculdade. Tesão nunca lhe faltara, mas Jongin não tinha lá muita facilidade em conhecer garotas e convidá-las para sua cama. Saía pouco de casa, e as meninas com quem havia transado lhe foram apresentadas por colegas de sala ou da república. Nunca eram casos duradouros – o máximo que durou com a mesma menina foram quatro encontros, três dos quais haviam terminado em sexo. Logo, não podia dizer que tinha experiência em basicamente nada.

Mas boa vontade não lhe faltava. Jongin gostava de aprender, em todos os sentidos possíveis. Durante suas rotações na residência de clínica médica, estudava com afinco em casa para impressionar seus preceptores e tirar o máximo de suas oportunidades. Também raramente recusava um convite para um happy hour ou uma saída à noite. Foi em um desses que conheceu Soojung de perto.

Ela era pneumologista e era impossível não reparar nela enquanto estavam naquela mesa. Muita gente estava lá naquele dia, mas Soojung e Kyungsoo eram o centro das atenções quando começavam a beber e contar casos. Os dois melhores amigos falavam um do outro com muita intimidade. Kyungsoo era debochado e desbocado, e Soojung era espirituosa. Eram simplesmente engraçados. Faziam algum esforço para serem, mas dava certo, porque a mesa ficava mais divertida com eles. Jongin não era muito bom com flertes, mas resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Soojung e tentar a sorte.

Lado a lado, tiveram a oportunidade de conversar. A bebida também deixava Jongin mais solto, e pelo menos o ponto de ficar desinibido na medida certa ele tinha aprendido com a vida (não sem muitos porres antes). Soojung deu confiança a ele, e enquanto não estavam todos conversando em grupo, conversavam entre si. Ele começou o assunto falando sobre algum paciente interessante e quando percebeu, estavam falando sobre música, esportes e contando casos engraçados sobre suas vidas.

Jongin passou o happy hour inteiro encantado com a fluência de sua conversa com Soojung sem que ele precisasse gastar energia tentando planejar o que diria quando ficassem em silêncio, porque o silêncio nunca acontecia. Tinham assunto e conseguiam rendê-lo. Na hora de ir embora, estavam conversando até a hora em que o Uber de Jongin chegou.

— Quer dividir uma corrida comigo? Você bebeu, é melhor não dirigir hoje... — Jongin sugeriu, em partes porque achava que Soojung realmente não deveria dirigir, ainda que ela tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo; e em partes maiores porque queria a companhia dela por mais tempo. Ela aceitou e entrou no carro com ele.

Jongin estava pensando sobre o que deveria fazer para deixar mais explícito para Soojung que ele estava interessado, mas ele percebeu que já tinha sido explícito o suficiente quando ela colocou a mão em seu joelho.

— Minha casa fica antes da sua, coloque meu endereço primeiro — ela disse quando ditou o endereço e percebeu que Jongin morava mais longe. Dentro do carro, foi o único momento da noite em que eles fizeram silêncio. No entanto, o silêncio era carregado de segundas intenções. Soojung acariciava a perna de Jongin e olhava nos olhos dele. Quando o carro chegou à portaria de seu prédio e ela saiu sem responder à despedida de Jongin; apenas olhou para trás e disse: — Você não vem?

E depois daquela noite, eles passaram a se encontrar esporadicamente. Jongin passava alguns dias da semana na pneumologia com ela, e embora os dois agissem profissionalmente, ele estudava avidamente em casa para impressioná-la. Soojung era sua preceptora e discutia casos e condutas com ele, ensinava-o técnicas de sua área e demonstrava alguns exames para ele; e por mais que Jongin mantivesse a postura durante o trabalho, achava aquele contexto em que ela era superior a ele muito sensual.

Naqueles últimos dias, havia sido difícil encontrar com Soojung. Jongin estava se preparando para uma avaliação, e quando não estava trabalhando, estava estudando. Por vezes, mandava alguma mensagem descontraída ou alguma dúvida de algum caso clínico para Soojung, mas reparou que ela também estava demorando mais do que o normal para respondê-lo. Imaginou que ela estivesse ocupada; era perfeitamente plausível. Não eram namorados, não sabia muitos detalhes da rotina de Soojung.

No dia de sua avaliação, Jongin não pensou em nada além dos conteúdos que tinha estudado. Seu avaliador seria Zitao, um dos médicos mais respeitados do departamento de cardiologia e um dos preceptores mais exigentes. Logo, até o momento em que saiu de sua avaliação, Jongin estava tenso como uma rocha e só relaxou quando pisou fora do hospital. Já era noite, e ele resolveu tentar a sorte.

 **[20:33] Kim Jongin:** Acabei de sair da minha avaliação. Só quero esquecer o mundo e beber. Está livre hoje à noite?

Enquanto andava em direção à estação de metrô, Jongin rolava a conversa com Soojung e reparava que ela realmente estava lhe dando menos bola naqueles últimos dias. Nunca deixava de respondê-lo, mas demorava. Não era seca, mas também não rendia o assunto, e as mensagens raramente passavam de meras mensagens para se tornarem conversas.

Ele já estava aceitando que ela não responderia a tempo de se encontrarem naquela mesma noite quando o celular notificou a nova mensagem.

 **[21:01] Jung Soojung:** Não vou perguntar se você foi bem   
**[21:01] Jung Soojung:** Odiava quando me perguntavam quando eu era residente  
 **[21:01] Jung Soojung:** Estou em casa, vem pra cá

Jongin sorriu. Estava chegando em sua estação, e preferiu correr para casa e tomar um banho do que responder Soojung. Morava em uma república com outros dois amigos que fizera na faculdade. Já havia pensado em arrumar um local próprio, mas a convivência com os rapazes era boa, e o que ganhava sendo residente de clínica estava bem longe de ser suficiente para pagar um apartamento da mesma qualidade para morar só, ainda que desse um ou outro plantão por fora. Taemin era o único que tinha uma suíte, então Jongin chegou em casa e correu para o banheiro para tomar seu banho antes que Yukhei entrasse lá antes dele. Fez a barba, passou perfume e até pegou o secador de Taemin para dar um jeito no cabelo. Sempre que ia encontrar Soojung, fazia de tudo para parecer mais atraente. Colocou uma roupa casual, uma touca na cabeça e pegou as chaves.

Embora pudesse pegar o metrô para chegar na casa dela, preferiu chamar um Uber e abreviar o tempo que gastaria. Já haviam se passado algumas semanas desde a última vez que estivera com ela, e ele estava ansioso para finalmente passarem algum tempo juntos; principalmente no estado de alívio em que se encontrava após ter passado sua avaliação. No elevador rumo ao apartamento de Soojung, Jongin checava seu cabelo e seu sorriso, tentando se concentrar para não ter uma ereção antes mesmo de colocar as mãos nela.

— Me mostra o seu documento — Soojung disse, apoiada no batente da porta, assim que Jongin saiu do elevador.

— Quê?

— Seu documento. Quero ter certeza de que você é maior de idade.

— É a touca? Ficou tão ruim assim? — Jongin perguntou, entendendo a brincadeira de Soojung e fazendo-a rir.

— Ficou uma graça. Queria parecer mais nova fazendo tão pouco esforço assim — ela disse, dando um selinho em Jongin antes de liberar a passagem para ele entrar.

Soojung morava em um apartamento espaçoso de dois quartos. A decoração era minimalista e de bom gosto, em tons claros. Como ela morava sozinha, os encontros dos dois geralmente aconteciam em sua casa. Jongin tinha vontade de levá-la para seu apartamento, mas não tinha coragem de levar uma mulher como ela para a república. Soojung era elegante, oito anos mais velha do que ele, mais adulta. Ele sabia que ela não se importava com sua idade, mas passaria a se importar se visse Taemin e Yukhei jogando videogame na sala de cuecas e descobrisse que ele era exatamente igual àquilo.

— Quem te avaliou hoje? — Soojung perguntou, guiando-o até a cozinha. Tirou uma cerveja da geladeira e estendeu para ele, que aceitou de bom grado.

— Huang Zitao.

— Credo.

Jongin riu. — Você não gosta dele?

— Quem gosta? Ele é chato com força.

— Ele é exigente, mas até que eu gosto dele. Me ensina muita coisa.

— Ninguém está ouvindo, querido. Pode falar que ele é um tremendo de um pau no cu que ele nunca vai ficar sabendo — ela brincou, bebericando de uma garrafa de água. Estavam sentados na cozinha, fofocando sobre a equipe do hospital, e Jongin estava se sentindo relaxado como poucas vezes se sentira com uma garota.

— Ele é um pouco arrogante, sim.

— Você é fofo. Sério, acho bonitinho esse seu jeito de falar bem até do cara que acabou de comer seu cu em uma avaliação.

— Como você sabe que ele comeu meu cu? Eu fui bem na avaliação! — Jongin fingiu surpresa e indignação. Soojung o olhou em silêncio enquanto bebia da sua água. — Ok, você me pegou. Ele esfarelou meu cu. Está doendo até para sentar aqui depois dessa prova.

Soojung riu e deixou um pouco de água escapar da boca, fazendo Jongin rir também. Ele se sentia tão à vontade perto dela.

— Você não vai beber também? — ele disse, estendendo a cerveja para ela.

— Nah, já andei exagerando ultimamente. Meu estômago não dá conta disso mais.

— Você fala como se já estivesse na terceira idade.

— Eu me sinto assim quando você aparece na minha porta com touca e jeans — ela retrucou, e ambos riram.

O assunto entre eles rendia, e em algum momento, Soojung chutou seus chinelos para fora dos pés e apoiou-os no colo de Jongin. Ele descobriu pela primeira vez o quanto os pés de uma garota podiam ser sensuais apenas colocados sobre suas pernas. Tocou um dos pés de Soojung com a mão gelada pelas garrafas de cerveja e massageou-o enquanto conversavam, depois o outro. Pelos movimentos de seus dedos, Soojung parecia entender o que ele queria, e ele entendeu a deixa quando ela apoiou cada pé em uma de suas coxas, deixando suas pernas levemente abertas.

Jongin arrastou sua cadeira até ficar de frente para Soojung, que abriu mais as pernas e repousou suas coxas sobre as dele, ainda sentada em sua própria cadeira.

— Você sumiu nas últimas semanas. Senti saudades — ele disse, aproximando o rosto do de Soojung, mas sem encostar.

— Mostra para mim o quanto — ela disse, olhando diretamente para os lábios dele.

Jongin beijou-a já penetrando a língua em sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir devagar, provocar e atiçar, ele queria avançar nela. A mistura dos dois desejos levou àquele beijo, que não era nem tão intenso nem tão devagar. A língua dele buscava a dela, e quando Soojung mordeu seu lábio inferior, ele não resistiu a puxá-la para seu colo e levantar-se, tudo de uma vez. Colocou Soojung sentada sobre a mesa da cozinha, ela prensou seu quadril com as pernas e ali começou a realmente devorar seus lábios.

Jongin beijava com avidez, sugando a língua dela e ofegando quando respirava, tentando buscar o máximo de ar que lhe permitisse continuar beijando-a por mais tempo. Soojung não era diferente: uma de suas mãos estava cheia com os cabelos de Jongin, a touca já jogada em algum lugar da cozinha, e puxava-o para mais perto, como se quisesse abocanhá-lo inteiro. Suas pernas dobradas ao lado do corpo de Jongin o apertavam e ora o puxavam para junto de seu corpo. Toda vez que ele investia o quadril, sua ereção pressionava a virilha dela. Quando Jongin encheu as mãos com a bunda de Soojung e ela colou-se ao seu corpo, entrelaçando as pernas, seu pau pulsou a ponto de doer.

Deitou Soojung na mesa, inclinando-se sobre ela, sem deixar de beijá-la. Desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço e colo dela, lambendo o caminho de suas clavículas. Subiu as mãos pela barriga dela, por baixo da blusa, e agarrou seus seios, fazendo-a suspirar. Puxando seus cabelos, mas sem afastá-lo, Soojung disse:

— Vamos para o quarto.

Jongin ergueu seu tronco e contemplou-a deitada sobre a mesa, bagunçada e ofegante, por um momento antes de ajudá-la a se erguer e voltar a pegá-la no colo. Na verdade, ele queria transar na cozinha. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes, mas não tinha coragem de dizer aquilo a Soojung. Ela era sempre tão direta em seus desejos e sabia o que queria. Tinha a fluidez de uma mulher experiente, que já explorara seus gostos e conhecia as manhas de seu corpo e do corpo dos homens. Aquilo o excitava, ainda que às vezes se sentisse intimidado pela experiência que ela demonstrava ter. Ele queria transar na cozinha, na sala, no chão, em todos os lugares possíveis, para ver como era. Porque o novo o enchia de tesão. Mas se Soojung já tinha decidido que o quarto era melhor, então no quarto seria.

Carregou-a pelo corredor até chegar no quarto dela, que já tinha as luzes acesas. A cama arrumada e macia acomodou o corpo esbelto dela. Soojung deitou-se na cama quando Jongin inclinou-se com ela no colo, e ia protestar quando ele se afastou, mas vê-lo tirando a própria camisa com tanta pressa a fez mudar de ideia.

— Você é todo gostoso — ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir antes de deitar-se sobre ela. O sorriso de Jongin naquelas situações era uma das coisas mais deliciosas que ela já havia visto em um homem. Ele sorria como um predador momentos antes de lançar-se sobre a presa.

— Sempre penso em você quando estou malhando — ele disse enquanto subia a camisa dela, tirando-a de seu corpo. — Penso em você lambendo meu corpo toda vez que levanto um peso.

— Te imaginar malhando me enche de tesão — ela disse, passando as mãos pelos braços fortes dele. Já estava sem sutiã quando ele tirou sua camisa, e Jongin não demorou para abaixar a cabeça e começar a distribuir beijos pelo seu colo.

— Que bom. Quando chego em casa, bato uma punheta em sua homenagem — ele disse, rindo baixinho antes de abocanhar um dos seus seios. Soojung fechou os olhos e suspirou. Jongin chupava seu peito com gana, mamava com força enquanto apertava o outro. Enquanto isso, ela imaginava ele se tocando com roupas de academia, suado e ofegante, e sentia sua calcinha ficando cada vez mais molhada.

Jongin alternava entre chupar um e outro seio de Soojung, dedicando-se ao máximo. Sempre que a ouvia gemer, sentia o pau pulsar. Esfregava sua ereção na coxa dela, simulando uma penetração lenta. Em contrapartida, ela erguia a coxa para estimulá-lo, e logo Jongin estava saindo de cima dela para tirar as calças. Foi o tempo de deslizar a calça e a cueca para fora do corpo, e logo estava ajoelhado entre as pernas de Soojung, o pau orgulhosamente ereto, enquanto puxava os shorts dela pelas pernas. Ele gostava de tirar cada peça do corpo dela por vez, porque adorava vê-la ficando com cada vez menos roupa até estar totalmente nua.

Quando finalmente a calcinha dela foi retirada e Soojung abriu as pernas, Jongin salivou só de ver o quanto a boceta estava molhada. Ele não teve nem tempo de pensar quando ela se sentou e atacou seus lábios, iniciando um beijo afoito e puxando-o para se deitar sobre seu corpo novamente, entre suas pernas.

— Vem, mete em mim. Senti saudades desse pau — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Suas palavras foram o suficiente para que o pau de Jongin expelisse uma quantidade significativa de pré-gozo. Ele levou os dedos até a bocetinha dela e massageou seu clitóris algumas vezes antes de segurar seu pau pela base e direcioná-lo à entrada. Esfregou a glande entre os grandes lábios dela algumas vezes antes de finalmente meter.

Soojung estava quente, molhada e apertada por dentro, e aquilo foi suficiente para fazer Jongin gemer. Ele tentava não parecer um virgem inexperiente na cama, mas naquele momento, não conseguiu sequer pensar se estava sendo muito patético: gemeu alto, gostoso. Rebolou com o pau dentro da boceta de Soojung, e ficou satisfeito quando ela pareceu gostar, esfregando as coxas nas laterais de seu corpo.

— Me fode gostoso — ela sussurrou, com a voz manhosa, em seu ouvido. Jongin respirou fundo e começou a investir o quadril, metendo devagar e saindo. Apoiou os cotovelos na cama e ergueu um pouco o tronco, conseguindo isolar os movimentos do quadril e investindo cadenciadamente dentro dela. Com o espaço entre seus corpos, conseguia ver os mamilos durinhos de Soojung e o rosto nublado de prazer dela.

Jongin metia com firmeza e seu pau deslizava com facilidade dentro dela. Estava concentrado em investir seu quadril e fechou os olhos quando as mãos de Soojung foram para suas costas e arranharam, gemendo baixo. A ardência era gostosa, e gostava quando ela fazia aquilo. Uma das mãos dela agarrou uma de suas nádegas em seguida, enchendo a mão com sua bunda, o que o fez rebolar ainda mais intensamente. Mas quando Soojung chupou o próprio dedo e levou-o para a região de seu períneo, Jongin perdeu o ritmo e contraiu os glúteos com força.

— Destranca essa bunda. Eu vou só fazer um carinho — ela disse, sorrindo e levantando o rosto para beijá-lo com sensualidade, contornando seus lábios com a língua. Jongin já havia tido curiosidade sobre estimulação anal, mas nunca tinha feito aquilo consigo mesmo, ninguém nunca havia tentado fazê-lo antes e ele não tinha pensado o suficiente sobre o assunto.

— Quê? — ele balbuciou contra a boca dela, confuso no meio de tanta excitação, mas Soojung calou-o mordendo seu lábio inferior de leve e sussurrando com a voz arrastada.

— Deixa eu tocar você. Não vou enfiar os dedos se você não quiser. Mas me deixa cuidar de você um pouquinho...

— E-eu nunca fiz isso antes...

— Então me deixa ser a primeira.

O tom lento e sensual com que ela falava aquelas palavras enquanto deslizava a ponta do dedo superficialmente por entre suas nádegas aos poucos relaxou Jongin. Ele sabia que no final, toparia tudo o que ela pedisse com aquela voz. Tentou então se concentrar nas estocadas, na sensação de seu pau entrando e saindo daquela boceta gostosa, e relaxar a bunda tanto quanto possível.

A princípio, Soojung apenas deslizou a ponta do dedo indicador, como se fizesse cócegas. Jongin ainda se contraía levemente, mas se obrigava a relaxar. Conforme ele ia se acostumando e metia devagar dentro dela, Soojung ia tocando o períneo, vez ou outra descendo até as bolas. Quando Jongin já estava mais acostumado ao toque e relaxava a bunda com mais facilidade, ela tocou seu cu com a ponta do dedo indicador e iniciou uma massagem no local. Pressionava de leve, esfregava o dedo, e embora Jongin ainda contraísse as nádegas quando investia o quadril, Soojung tinha espaço suficiente. Ela sabia que não era fácil para alguns homens cederem àquele tipo de carícia (principalmente os inexperientes como Jongin), mas ele havia entrado no clima mais fácil do que ela esperava.

— Tá gostando? Quer que eu pare? — ela perguntou ao pé do ouvido dele. Jongin apoiava-se em um cotovelo e segurava sua cintura com a outra mão, e as estocadas lentas aos poucos se tornavam mais erráticas.

— Não. Isso é bom... — ele sussurrou. Se por um lado, Jongin queimava de vergonha de admitir aquilo, por outro, queimava de tesão ao estar descobrindo novos prazeres ao lado de Soojung. Ela continuou tocando da mesma forma, massageando, pressionando e esfregando o dedo.

Jongin não conseguia mais sustentar o próprio corpo nos cotovelos, então desceu o tronco e deitou em cima de Soojung, sentindo os seios dela em seu peito e a boca dela mais próxima de seu rosto, lambendo-o e respirando ofegantemente junto a seu ouvido. E por mais que detestasse admitir, Jongin não era muito bom em postergar seu orgasmo. Quando ele diminuiu a intensidade dos movimentos de seu quadril, a fim de durar mais tempo, Soojung apertou-o entre suas coxas e passou a pressionar o dedo em seu cu com mais força.

— Mais rápido... — ela gemeu. E Jongin, já embalado naquele calor dos corpos e na vontade de gozar, atendeu a seu pedido. Passou a investir com força e velocidade, movimentos erráticos que faziam Soojung gemer alto. Tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-lo da vontade louca de gozar, doses de medicações ou critérios diagnósticos de qualquer doença, mas sua mente não conseguiu se envolver com aquela distração. Quando percebeu, estava socando o pau em Soojung descoordenadamente, e os gemidos dela somados ao estímulo em seu cu foram suficientes para que Jongin fechasse os olhos, suspirasse com a boca aberta e gozasse abundantemente dentro dela.

— Desculpa! — ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que ejaculava, mantendo o pau enterrado bem fundo nela e cessando as estocadas, respirando fundo e sentindo o prazer se espalhar por cada parte de seu corpo.

— Você gozou? — Soojung perguntou, tirando o dedo da bunda de Jongin e acariciando suas costas. Ele acenou positivamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Me desculpe. Eu sou patético — ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos e respirando pesadamente. Segurou o pau pela base e retirou-se de dentro de Soojung devagar, fazendo uma careta de dor pela sensibilidade, e ela então sentiu a porra dele escorrendo entre suas pernas em quantidade considerável.

— Não tem problema.

— Porra... eu estive muito ocupado por causa dessa merda de avaliação. Nem punheta estava tocando — ele se justificou, olhando para baixo e encarando o próprio pau melado pela porra e a lubrificação de Soojung. Deitou-se ao lado dela, ainda segurando o pau pela base e sentindo a sensibilidade abrandar.

— Eu imaginei. Relaxa, não estou achando ruim com você — ela disse, virando a cabeça para olhar para Jongin e levando a própria mão à sua boceta. Sentiu a porra dele saindo em grande quantidade de dentro de si, sujando o edredom. Umedeceu a ponta do dedo do meio e do indicador e passou a se tocar lentamente, esfregando o clitóris e tentando aplacar o tesão que ainda sentia.

Quando Jongin desceu o olhar pelo corpo de Soojung e a viu se masturbando, soube que era apenas questão de tempo para que ficasse duro como pedra novamente.

— Deixa eu te ajudar com isso — ele disse, voltando a colocar-se por cima de Soojung, descendo o corpo e beijando a barriga dela, rumando para o mesmo local onde seus dedos trabalhavam. Ela parou a masturbação por um momento e o encarou.

— Mas ainda tem porra sua saindo de mim.

— Bem... — ele disse, olhando para cima e a encarando de volta. — Você acha isso nojento?

Soojung sentiu vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo em que se surpreendia. Jongin não fazia ideia das coisas que ela já havia feito com outros homens. Se fizesse, pensaria muitas vezes antes de perguntar se ela achava qualquer coisa nojenta na cama. Mas o que a surpreendeu era que Jongin não era o tipo de homem com o qual ela fazia certas coisas. Além de ser um rapaz mais novo, ele era inexperiente. Não estava acostumada àquilo, mas achou excitante a maneira como ele a olhava esperando uma resposta, receoso de fazer algo errado mas ousado o suficiente para querer agradá-la arriscando coisas que nunca havia feito antes.

— Não acho... mas você não se importa?

— Não me importo... só quero te chupar — ele disse, sorrindo de um jeito safado que a fez sentir sua boceta inchando e se molhando ainda mais, se é que era possível, e descendo a boca.

Jongin envolveu as coxas de Soojung com os braços e ergueu-as, colocando-as sobre os próprios ombros e erguendo um pouco seu quadril antes de finalmente passar a língua pelos grandes lábios, sentindo o gosto de sua própria porra e da lubrificação dela. A maneira como Soojung gemeu surpresa pela pegada o encheu de ânimo, e ele passou a chupá-la como se agradá-la fosse a única coisa que importava naquele momento. Começou tentando penetrar a língua e sugando, sorvendo dela todo o líquido que a encharcava, e não tendo nenhum espaço para sentir nojo de seu próprio sêmen enquanto ela agarrava seus cabelos. Adorava saber que era capaz de agradar uma mulher mais experiente, ainda que tivesse gozado cedo demais.

Conforme chupava e movia sua língua para cima e para baixo, Jongin sentia o próprio queixo ficar molhado. Aquela sensação, os gemidos de Soojung, os tremores das coxas dela jogadas sobre seus ombros e os puxões de cabelo que ela lhe dava já faziam seu pau dar sinais de vida novamente. Empenhou-se ainda mais, e dirigiu a boca para o clitóris dela. Mamava e lambia aquela boceta gostosa e sentia o pau endurecer. Ergueu o olhar e viu o rosto entorpecido de Soojung, que tinha os olhos fechados e passava uma das mãos por seus cabelos e pescoço, como se tentasse descontar um pouco do prazer em seu próprio corpo enquanto tirava ainda mais prazer dos próprios toques. Jongin ergueu um pouco o rosto para dizer, com a voz rouca, um sorriso safado e os lábios vermelhos e molhados:

— Você gosta assim?

Soojung respondeu agarrando os cabelos dele com mais força e guiando sua boca de volta para a própria boceta, ao que ele voltou a chupar e deslizar a língua pelo seu clitóris.

— Não para, Jongin... só me chupa, assim mesmo.

Com uma das mãos, ele apertou a coxa dela com tanta força que poderia deixar um roxo na pele, e com a outra, penetrou um dedo. Enquanto mamava no clitóris de Soojung, entrava e saía com um dedo, que deslizava sem dificuldade alguma. Àquela altura, ele já estava completamente duro e esfregava o pau contra os lençóis, apoiando os pés no chão e deixando o resto do corpo sobre a cama. Quando curvou de leve o dedo dentro de Soojung, ela gemeu mais alto, e ele entendeu a deixa para continuar a carícia e chupá-la com mais intensidade e movimentos mais rápidos da língua.

— Jongin, eu vou gozar — ela anunciou, quase sussurrando, com a voz vacilante e os olhos fechados.

— Gostosa — ele disse, indo e voltando com dedos dentro dela. — Goza na minha boca — e voltou a lambê-la e chupar. Não demorou quase nada para que ela empurrasse o quadril para cima, abrisse mais as pernas e colocasse as duas mãos em seu cabelo, puxando e anunciando um orgasmo intenso.

Logo que Jongin ergueu o tronco e limpou o queixo com as costas da mão, Soojung já estava ajoelhada na cama, suada e ofegante, ordenando:

— Senta. Vou quicar em você a noite inteira.

Soojung não precisou falar duas vezes e Jongin já estava sentado na beira da cama com ela no colo. Ela o beijou com volúpia, penetrando a língua na boca dele com seu tronco colado ao dele, os seios esmagados contra o peito forte de Jongin. O beijo era selvagem, voraz, com as línguas escapando das bocas e os lábios se sugando. Quando finalmente se separaram, ela segurou o pau de Jongin pela base e o guiou até que estivesse completamente dentro dela. Quando a penetrou, Jongin fechou os olhos e sua cara de êxtase quase foi suficiente para Soojung gozar outra vez.

— Você é tão gostoso, me deixa com tanto tesão — ela disse, já rebolando com o pau de Jongin totalmente dentro de si. — Tenho vontade de dar para você o tempo todo.

— Então dá gostoso para mim — ele respondeu, agarrando-a pela cintura e induzindo-a a subir e descer o corpo. — Quica essa boceta no meu pau.

Jongin sabia que Soojung gostava quando ele falava sacanagem para ela; e ele também adorava quando ela dizia aquelas coisas no meio de uma transa. Sentia-se bom, sentia que estava tendo o melhor sexo de sua vida. E quando ela começou a cavalgar em seu colo, ele teve certeza de que aquele só podia ser o melhor sexo de sua vida.

Soojung arranhava as costas de Jongin, colava os seios contra o seu peito, gemia contra o ouvido dele. Logo ele estava apoiando os pés no chão e investindo o quadril para cima, fazendo-a quicar com mais intensidade e levando os dois ao limite. Jongin agarrou as nádegas dela com força e deu um tapa estalado em sua bunda, arrancando um grito de Soojung. A maneira como ela rebolou em seu colo e arranhou suas costas com força foi suficiente para que ele entendesse que ela havia gostado. Descontou o tesão que sentia beijando o pescoço dela, tentando ao máximo se controlar para não deixar uma marca ali.

Os corpos se moviam febrilmente, suas peles deslizavam pelo suor e já era quase impossível distinguir os gemidos de um dos gemidos do outro. Soojung rebolava e cavalgava sobre o pau de Jongin cada vez mais rápido, e já sentia que iria gozar novamente. Pegou uma das mãos de Jongin e colocou-a em seu seio; ele entendeu a deixa e passou a massageá-lo e apertar o mamilo enquanto desceu o rosto e abocanhou o outro. Ele chupava com tanta fome e babava tanto o seu seio que o estímulo resultante daquilo fez todo o seu corpo tremer e ela gozar pela segunda vez naquela noite, gemendo alto e contorcendo o corpo.

— Você gozou? — ele perguntou, e quando Soojung acenou que sim, afastando levemente o corpo e sorrindo para ele, Jongin deu-lhe sua melhor cara de safado e agarrou a bunda dela. Começou a meter com força, apoiando uma das mãos na cama e usando os pés no chão como apoio para socar o pau nela. Soojung ainda estava sensível após o orgasmo, e continuou a quicar com vontade, louca de vontade de ver aquele rostinho contorcido de prazer quando gozasse.

— Goza dentro de mim. Me enche com a sua porra — ela sussurrou sensualmente. Bastou aquilo e mais algumas estocadas para que Jongin fechasse os olhos e anunciasse seu orgasmo com um gemido. Ele abraçou-a e afundou o rosto em seu ombro.

Eles ficaram abraçados, suados e ofegantes. Jongin acariciava as costas de Soojung e sentia o pau aos poucos amolecer dentro dela. Quando se preparou para afastar os corpos, percebeu que ela não o soltava. Soojung estava com o rosto escondido contra seus cabelos e ele conseguia sentir a respiração dela com a cabeça encostada junto a seu peito. Continuaram naquele abraço quente e suado, mas estranhamente confortável.

Soojung cheirava os cabelos de Jongin. Gostava de sentir o cheiro dele, dos produtos que ele usava, da pele dele. Naquele abraço após o sexo, com o rosto dele descansando junto a seu peito, os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura e o pau dele deslizando para fora de si enquanto amolecia, ela aproveitava um raro momento de paz, em que sua cabeça se desligava por alguns breves segundos e ela era feliz.

— Tudo bem? — Jongin perguntou quando o abraço começou a durar mais tempo do que parecia aceitável.

— Tudo — Soojung respondeu, acariciando os cabelos dele e se afastando para olhá-lo nos olhos. — Foi ótimo.

Jongin, por um momento, pensou que Soojung parecia triste. Afastou os cabelos dela do rosto, e logo que viu um sorriso na boca dela, esqueceu aquela impressão.

— Vamos tomar um banho. Vai na frente, vou colocar esse edredom para lavar — disse ela. Jongin já havia ido à sua casa vezes o suficiente para saber o caminho do banheiro e onde encontrar toalhas. Saiu de cima do colo dele e, enquanto ele catava as roupas pelo chão e se dirigia ao banheiro, ela tirava o edredom sujo de porra e suor da cama e rumava com ele para a área de serviço na cozinha, nua e sem se importar com aquilo. E Jongin adorava aquela naturalidade.

Sempre que tomava banho na casa de Soojung, Jongin tinha que escolher entre uma infinidade de produtos na hora do banho. A cada vez, usava um xampu diferente quando percebeu que ela não se importava. Ele não entendia por que Soojung tinha tantos produtos e como ela conseguia ter um cheiro próprio mesmo usando cosméticos diferentes a cada dia. Naquela noite, escolheu um xampu com cheiro de rosas e um condicionador que fazia par com aquele produto. Estava com os cabelos cheios de espuma quando ela entrou pela porta aberta do banheiro. Continuava nua e lixava as unhas, encostada no batente da porta.

— Então... quer dizer que eu sou a primeira a desbravar essa sua bunda? — ela debochou, fazendo Jongin rir sem graça e entrar debaixo do chuveiro para enxaguar os cabelos e não precisar olhar para ela.

— Não sei como me sentir sobre isso.

— Você gostou?

— Você já sabe a resposta.

— Sei, mas quero ouvir você dizer — ela disse, naturalmente, sorrindo com o canto da boca. Gostava da ideia de guiar Jongin e mostrar a ele que havia mais prazer do que ele já havia experimentado até aquele momento. Muito mais.

— Eu gostei.

— Doeu dizer isso?

— Menos do que eu imaginava, para ser sincero.

— Você tem a mente aberta o suficiente para saber que levar uma dedada não vai afrontar sua sexualidade — Soojung disse, sem parar de sorrir para Jongin, que naquele momento já ousava olhar para ela.

— Na verdade, não pensei muito nisso. Nem na dor. Só fiquei um pouco assustado porque é uma coisa que eu nunca fiz, que ninguém nunca quis fazer comigo. Acho que tive medo de não saber reagir.

— Você fica imaginando que eu espero uma reação de tudo.

Jongin deu de ombros e terminou de se banhar quando Soojung estava entrando no box para tomar o próprio banho. Beijou seus lábios outra vez antes de sair e dar espaço a ela. Enquanto se secava, perguntou:

— Tudo bem se eu dormir aqui hoje?

— Claro — Soojung respondeu sem pensar. Porém, quando Jongin terminou de se secar e saiu do banheiro com a toalha amarrada na cintura, foi como se a leveza que havia se instalado em seu apartamento até aquele momento a tivesse abandonado, e ela se lembrou de que havia coisas importantes que precisava contar a ele. Precisava dizer a Jongin sobre sua gravidez, ela sabia. Estava aterrorizada frente àquilo.

Jongin era jovem e ainda estava desbravando o mundo. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele perceberia que ele não estava pronto para ser pai ou para lidar com a ideia de uma gravidez. E ela temia sua reação; tinha medo que Jongin tivesse raiva, que brigasse com ela. Eles se conheciam tão pouco que ela não sabia como ele era quando estava com raiva, e tinha medo de descobrir naquela ocasião. Também tinha medo de ele abraçar a ideia e querer casar-se com ela, ser completamente contrário à ideia de um aborto ou querer obrigá-la a escolher o aborto. Todos os cenários lhe apavoravam. E como eles não conversavam sobre relacionamentos, Soojung sabia que era razoável esperar que ele questionasse se o filho era realmente dele; eles não eram namorados e assim como ela não sabia se Jongin transava com outras pessoas, ele também não sabia sobre ela. Soojung apenas supunha que talvez fosse a única mulher com quem Jongin transava, e até isso a apavorava. Odiava saber que a vida descomplicada daquele jovem médico e adulto seria profundamente abalada por uma responsabilidade tão grande. Por aquele motivo, havia tomado a decisão de apenas contar a ele depois que decidisse se iria manter a gravidez ou não. Se decidisse abortar, talvez o poupasse de saber. Mas ela não sabia o que fazer, e o tempo que passava cada vez mais a sufocava.

— Você não consegue passar uma noite sem me chamar? — resmungou Park Chanyeol, chegando ao departamento de emergência esfregando os olhos. Estava de plantão noturno. Tudo corria bem até receber uma chamada do pronto atendimento solicitando seus serviços. Havia sido ingênuo o bastante para acreditar que conseguiria dormir durante aquela noite, mas era como se o hospital escutasse seus pensamentos. Tudo estaria bem se ele se mantivesse alerta, bebesse um energético atrás do outro e tirasse cochilos sentado esperando um chamado; mas no momento em que ele se permitisse acreditar que o plantão seria tranquilo, deitasse em uma cama no quarto dos residentes e apagasse a luz, era garantido que alguma intercorrência aconteceria bem quando ele finalmente estivesse embalado num sono delicioso. Chanyeol era bem humorado e enérgico, mas Junmyeon às duas da manhã ultrapassava os limites. O cara não apenas não dormia como parecia nem ao menos sentir sono.

— Você me conhece. Fico carente de madrugada.

— Chame seu marido para dar um jeito nisso — Chanyeol resmungou, dando tapinhas nas próprias bochechas e se obrigando a despertar plenamente. — Qual é seu presente para mim hoje?

— Homem, 20 anos, luxação glenoumeral anterior enquanto jogava futebol.

— O que esse cara estava fazendo jogando futebol a essa hora?! — Junmyeon riu e abraçou Chanyeol pelos ombros enquanto o guiava em direção à sala de observação, onde o paciente se encontrava. — Você já tentou manobra de Stimson?

— Não. Eu sabia que você estava de plantão, resolvi te chamar direto.

— Você está de palhaçada, Junmyeon?

— Nem vem ficar nervosinho para o meu lado. Não queria serviço, não desse plantão — Junmyeon disse, levantando os braços em sinal de inocência e rindo internamente da revolta do ortopedista.

Chanyeol respirou fundo para não demonstrar sua insatisfação na frente do paciente e seguiu Junmyeon para dentro da sala de observação. Um rapaz de 20 anos encontrava-se sentado em uma das macas. Só de bater o olho, Chanyeol já identificou a lesão. Era uma luxação muito comum, especialmente no meio esportivo.

— Quer que ligue para o anestesista de plantão? — Junmyeon perguntou.

— Tá de brincadeira? Resolvo isso em um minuto. Suponho que você já fez alguma analgesia.

— Tá me achando com cara de amador?

— Foi o que pensei — Chanyeol disse, em seguida dirigindo-se para perto do paciente. — Boa noite, eu sou Park Chanyeol, ortopedista. Vou cuidar do seu ombro hoje — ele se apresentou. O garoto suava e sua cara de dor dispensava apresentações. — O que foi que aconteceu?

Enquanto o paciente narrava a história de como havia deslocado o ombro após uma disputa pela bola durante uma partida de futebol, Chanyeol iniciou a manobra que iria consertar a articulação. O rapaz estava tão nervoso que qualquer toque do médico o sobressaltava. Então, Chanyeol perguntava detalhes e mais detalhes sobre a história do rapaz. Passava longos minutos fazendo movimentos suaves e inúteis com o braço do paciente apenas para que ele se esquecesse de que seu ombro estava luxado e de que tinha um médico pronto para reduzi-lo. Após ter posicionado o braço do rapaz, com toda a calma e paciência do mundo enquanto este contava a história emocionada do primeiro jogo que vira em um estádio, Chanyeol voltou com o ombro para o lugar certo em um movimento certeiro e rápido. O paciente soltou um grito agudo pelo susto, mas não teve tempo nem de perceber o que havia acontecido.

— Prontinho! Já passou! — disse Chanyeol.

O paciente encontrava-se pálido e suando, mas quase desmaiou de alívio quando percebeu que a pior parte já havia ido. Junmyeon já estava pronto para imobilizar o braço do rapaz e com uma receita de analgésicos escrita enquanto Chanyeol dava as orientações. Assim que se despediram do paciente e saíram da sala de observação, Junmyeon logo disse:

— Brilhante conduta, doutor Park.

— Engraçadinho. Você poderia muito bem ter feito a manobra de Stimson e me deixado dormir um pouco.

— Raciocine comigo: o rapaz estava mais tenso do que uma pedra. Se eu fosse fazer a manobra, precisaria chamar o anestesista. Até o anestesista chegar, uma eternidade. Até o anestesista fazer um bloqueio, outra eternidade. Muito mais tempo gasto, muito mais dor e eu não teria o prazer da sua companhia.

— Você está tentando me lisonjear? Nessa altura do campeonato, não tem ego que eu valorize tanto quanto o meu sono.

— Na verdade, eu realmente queria a sua companhia. Queria te contar uma coisa — Junmyeon disse, olhando para os lados. — Não tem nenhum outro paciente para atender agora. Vamos até a lanchonete para conversarmos. Já pedi para Amber me cobrir por um minuto.

— Quer dizer que você tem fofocas para me contar? Agora estou interessado — disse Chanyeol, seguindo Junmyeon para a lanchonete que, àquela hora, estava quase vazia.

— Na verdade, não é um segredo nem nada, uma hora todo mundo vai ficar sabendo. Mas eu gostaria de te contar pessoalmente — disse Junmyeon, sentando-se em uma mesa mais afastada de frente para o amigo. — Eu e Sehun. Nós decidimos abrir nosso casamento.

— Quê? — Chanyeol perguntou, incrédulo. Por um momento, entendeu que estava sendo convidado para um sexo a três com Sehun e Junmyeon, mas “abrir o casamento” não significava aquilo.

— Casamento aberto. Conversamos sobre isso ontem e decidimos transar com outras pessoas, com o consentimento dos dois.

— Caralho, Junmyeon. De onde você tirou essa ideia?

— A verdade é que eu nem precisei pedir nada. Sehun percebeu que eu estava com alguma coisa na cabeça, e quando comecei a falar, ele praticamente terminou minhas frases. No final, decidimos abrir o casamento e terminamos trepando no sofá da sala pela segunda vez.

Chanyeol estava de queixo caído com aquela notícia. Não era algo que necessariamente impactava sua vida, mas não havia imaginado que Junmyeon e Sehun fariam algo parecido. Eram casados havia quase dez anos, namoraram por vários anos mais. Ele sabia que eles eram um casal que tentava de tudo, várias aventuras sexuais, inclusive com outros parceiros. Mas abrir o casamento era algo enorme e, pelo menos ele achava... inseguro.

— Não passa pela sua cabeça que isso pode acabar com o relacionamento de vocês? — ele questionou. — Não estou sendo moralista nem nada do tipo, Jun, mas me parece algo grande demais para vocês decidirem em uma noite.

— Nah. Eu amo meu marido, meu marido me ama. Isso é só sexo. Sabe, transar com Sehun é um tesão. Aquele pau faz maravilhas. Mas depois de tanto tempo, comecei a sentir saudade de novidades, sabe? Não acho que vou encontrar outro sexo melhor, e nem é esse meu objetivo. Só quero... um pouco de adrenalina. É isso — esclareceu Junmyeon. — E temos algumas regras, claro. Não transar com ex-namorados, não levar ninguém para a nossa casa, coisas assim, para mantermos as relações casuais.

— Bom, você com certeza sabe mais sobre o seu relacionamento do que eu. Mas uau... eu não sei se teria coragem no seu lugar. Acho que teria medo de Sehun encontrar alguém de quem ele goste mais do que de mim — confessou Chanyeol.

— Sabe, eu acho que se isso for acontecer, vai acontecer independentemente de estarmos num relacionamento aberto ou não. Mas gosto de pensar que meu casamento vai muito além do sexo, e seria necessário muito, mas muito mais do que sexo para alguém chegar perto do que eu Sehun sentimos um pelo outro.

Junmyeon falava tudo aquilo com serenidade e tranquilidade, sorrindo ao olhar para o horizonte e pensar sobre as coisas de que gostava em Sehun. Chanyeol observava aquilo, e embora fosse alguém com ambições diferentes de Junmyeon, não conseguia evitar sentir uma pontinha de inveja. Não de um casamento aberto, ou de Sehun, mas de alguém com quem dividir tanto afeto. Trabalhava tanto dentro e fora do hospital que acabava negligenciando sua vida social, e não apenas ficava sem sexo como também não tinha nem chances de conhecer alguém com quem começar um relacionamento.

— O que foi? Você ficou calado de repente — perguntou Junmyeon.

— Não é nada — disse Chanyeol, soltando uma risadinha desanimada. — Essa conversa toda sobre sexo e eu não consigo nem me lembrar quando foi minha última transa.

— E eu aqui, desavisado, fazendo propaganda do meu marido — brincou Junmyeon, fazendo-os rir.

— E se eu fosse atrás de Sehun? Não que eu vá fazer isso, mas você não ficaria chateado?

— Confesso que não tinha passado pela minha cabeça um cenário assim. Mas bem, se você fosse atrás do meu marido, acho que eu ficaria muito chateado por não ter sido incluído nessa brincadeira — Junmyeon disse despreocupadamente, mas olhando bem nos olhos de Chanyeol.

Aquilo era um flerte?

— É? Você tem algum fetiche com homens altos?

— Homens bonitos — corrigiu Junmyeon, sem desviar os olhos de Chanyeol. Era daquilo que ele havia sentido falta: o jogo, a sugestão, a incerteza. — Então, se você for atrás de Sehun, acho que vou ter que chegar em casa e pedir todos os detalhes sórdidos a ele depois. Para dar um presentinho à minha imaginação.

Chanyeol não sabia nem reagir àquilo. Desde que conhecera Junmyeon, ele era comprometido. Claro, era um homem muito bonito, com muitas qualidades, inegavelmente atraente; mas Chanyeol nunca o havia visto como ele se insinuava: como uma possibilidade. E mesmo sendo um homem completamente solteiro, Chanyeol se viu mais sem jeito do que o próprio Junmyeon, que havia acabado de abrir seu casamento e já estava lá, fazendo o que bem queria sem hesitar.

Sem saber lidar com aquilo, Chanyeol levantou-se e deu a deixa para que eles voltassem a seus postos. Andaram tranquilamente pelos corredores quase vazios do hospital. Àquela altura do campeonato, Chanyeol já havia desistido de voltar a dormir; passaria o resto da noite acordado, apenas esperando a hora em que finalmente poderia ir para casa descansar propriamente.

E quando chegaram ao corredor onde se separariam, Junmyeon rumo ao pronto socorro e Chanyeol, à ortopedia, este parou no meio do caminho, muniu-se de coragem, pensou “por que não?”, virou-se e disse:

— Sabe, Jun, acho que preciso de uma interconsulta.

Junmyeon mordeu os lábios e sorriu maliciosamente, reconhecendo que Chanyeol havia aceitado sua sugestão.

— É mesmo? — ele disse, virando-se e entrando no jogo.

— Sim. Sabe, estou com uma emergência aqui na ortopedia. Acho que ninguém melhor do que você para me ajudar.

— E que emergência seria essa?

— Vem cá. Vou te mostrar — Chanyeol disse, sendo seguido por Junmyeon rumo ao banheiro da sala de descanso dos plantonistas, que àquela hora, já estava convenientemente deserta.


	3. Capítulo três

Quando Junmyeon chegou do plantão em casa, Sehun ainda estava dormindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ver o marido, também agradeceu por ele estar adormecido, pois sua mente ainda estava se acostumando ao que tinha acontecido.

Desde que começara a namorar Sehun, aos 24 anos, ele havia sido seu único parceiro. Chegara a ter relações com outras pessoas em aventuras sexuais que ele e Sehun encaravam juntos, mas sempre com a presença do marido, sempre com a participação dele de algum modo. Na madrugada daquele dia, Chanyeol havia mudado isso. Junmyeon se insinuara, aproveitando uma oportunidade no momento em que ela surgira, sem pensar muito nisso, e conseguira o que queria. Foram para o banheiro da sala de descanso do andar onde Chanyeol trabalhava, se beijaram e terminaram com Junmyeon o dedando e Chanyeol lhe batendo uma punheta. Não chegaram a avançar mais do que isso, nem sequer tentaram. Como se um amasso quente no meio da noite já fosse o suficiente e nenhum dos dois estivesse pronto para transar com o outro. Chanyeol era um homem muito bonito, muito másculo, e Junmyeon adorara descobrir suas expressões de prazer, mas se contentou com o que tiveram e não chegou a propor algo além. Era perceptível também que o próprio Chanyeol estava um pouco embasbacado com aquela ideia de estar dando um amasso em um amigo que era casado.

Enquanto voltava para o pronto atendimento depois daquilo, Junmyeon sentia-se flutuar em excitação. Não havia feito nada de errado e não havia nada de excepcional na experiência simples que tivera, mas como adorava conhecer o corpo de outras pessoas e jogar aquele jogo de insinuações! Como adorava seduzir.

Em casa, Junmyeon tomou um café da manhã simples e deixou a mesa pronta para quando Sehun acordasse. Era sábado e nenhum dos dois daria plantão naquele dia, então Sehun poderia dormir até mais tarde e Junmyeon poderia descansar durante a manhã e aproveitar a companhia do marido à tarde. O que o surpreendeu em meio a seus pensamentos e o fez rir foi perceber o quanto ele queria contar a Sehun sobre a experiência. Não sabia se ele iria querer saber, nem haviam combinado algo sobre isso, mas queria compartilhar aquilo com Sehun do mesmo jeito que compartilhava casos engraçados e observações sobre o dia a dia.

Tomou um banho rápido e colocou o pijama. Deitou-se ao lado de Sehun, que estava dormindo debaixo do edredom, e abraçou o marido por trás, encaixando seu corpo ao dele e beijando seus cabelos, sua nuca e atrás de sua orelha.

— Bom dia — Sehun resmungou.

— Bom dia, lindo. Fiz café e coloquei a mesa para você.

Sehun respondeu estalando um beijo no ar, e Junmyeon o abraçou com mais força, sorrindo.

— Como foi seu plantão?

— Até que foi sossegado. Poucos casos realmente graves — Junmyeon contou, aproveitando a deixa para introduzir o que queria falar. — Hoje eu precisei pedir interconsulta da ortopedia e Chanyeol estava lá.

— Coitado. Ele trabalha demais.

— Sim, e depois que ele atendeu o paciente, fomos até a lanchonete conversar um pouco. E depois... nós fomos para a sala de descanso dele.

Sehun abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para ver Junmyeon com o canto dos olhos.

— Vocês transaram?

— Não chegamos a transar mesmo, mas sim, aconteceram alguns amassos.

Sehun ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Junmyeon não sabia se deveria ter falado sobre Chanyeol, mas esperava que pudessem ter aquele diálogo. Não era como se houvesse motivo para Sehun ficar magoado; não haviam conversado sobre ficar com amigos, mas aquilo não parecia errado.

— E como foi? — Sehun perguntou, voltando a fechar os olhos, fazendo Junmyeon suspirar aliviado quando percebeu que ele não estava bravo ou esquivo.

— Como você imagina que seja pegar o Chanyeol?

— Brutal. Afinal, ele é ortopedista — Sehun respondeu, fazendo Junmyeon rir e rindo junto com ele.

— Eu também pensava isso. Achei que ele fosse me jogar na parede e me partir em dois. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ele abaixou a calça e me pediu uma dedada.

— Jura? Chanyeol sempre me pareceu gostar mais de ser ativo — Sehun comentou, divertido.

— Acho que ele é bem flexível. Depois que gozou com meus dedos, me pegou pela cintura e me bateu uma punheta tão... firme. Nem sei explicar, mas a mão dele é tão enorme e forte. Enquanto me segurava no lugar pela cintura, me punhetava com uma intensidade de quem queria me jogar de quatro e socar o pau no meu cu como se estivesse procurando petróleo — disse Junmyeon, fazendo Sehun explodir em risadas. Era justamente aquilo o que ele queria, contar tudo a Sehun e saber que ele encarava aquilo com a mesma naturalidade que ele e que podiam conversar sobre aquilo como amigos, como eram além de maridos.

— Você não devia ter me contado isso. Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para Chanyeol da mesma maneira — disse Sehun, recuperando-se da crise de riso.

— Eu estava doido para te contar! Com você, eu posso ser fofoqueiro o quanto quiser, somos apenas um casal conversando sobre nossa vida sexual.

— Aliás... — Sehun começou, virando-se na cama para ficar de frente para Junmyeon. — Devemos contar tudo um ao outro? Sobre as pessoas com quem ficarmos?

— Acho que não. Eu quis te contar, mas se você não quiser, não precisa falar sobre seus casos para mim. Eu só queria que fôssemos sinceros sobre o que for importante. Por exemplo, se eu te ligar e você estiver com outra pessoa, gostaria que você me falasse e nunca mentisse sobre isso. Eu não vou ficar perguntando detalhes nem nada, mas o que eu quiser saber, quero que você me conte a verdade. O mesmo vale para mim.

— Então, eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer.

— Pode falar.

— O pau do Chanyeol é maior do que o meu? — Sehun disse, debochado, fazendo Junmyeon rir e colar a boca na dele, dando-lhe vários beijinhos por todo seu rosto.

— Por falar no seu pau... — Junmyeon disse, deitando-se por cima de Sehun e sussurrando contra seu ouvido. — Quer um boquete para começar bem o dia?

Sehun agarrou as nádegas de Junmyeon com força ao ouvir suas palavras. Perceber que mesmo após transar com outro cara (e um bem bonito, por sinal), Junmyeon ainda agia exatamente como sempre e que isso parecia deixá-lo mais excitado fez Sehun pensar que havia feito a escolha certa ao propor e aceitar abrir o casamento.

Kyungsoo vestia suas roupas rapidamente com os olhos no relógio. Havia tirado uma hora para almoço e antes de chegar à cantina do hospital, esbarrara em Minseok. Já havia beijado o radiologista antes, e poucas palavras trocadas foram suficientes para que ele casualmente convidasse Kyungsoo para almoçar em seu apartamento, já que morava a poucas quadras do hospital. Bom, o único almoço que tivera naquele dia fora o pau de Minseok, e ele tinha uma paciente para atender dali a poucos minutos.

— Tem certeza que não quer mais uma rapidinha? — Minseok perguntou, sorrindo malicioso enquanto vestia suas próprias roupas.

— Radiologistas realmente são folgados. Já era para você estar no hospital — debochou Kyungsoo. — Ao contrário de vocês, que só ficam olhando imagens em tela de computador, os gineco-obstetras não podem mandar os bebês esperarem mais um pouco para nascer.

— Quer passar um dia na minha pele? Tenho certeza que você vai surtar depois da décima ligação de algum clínico te pedindo para adiantar o laudo do exame que eles fizeram há meia hora atrás — rebateu Minseok. — “Alô, estou precisando do laudo da tomografia do meu paciente que está tossindo sangue e pesando dois quilos, porque eu sou incompetente demais para olhar a imagem e ver um tumor dançando pelado na minha frente sem você para me ajudar.”

Kyungsoo riu, terminando de se vestir e rumando para a porta do apartamento, sem esperar que Minseok se arrumasse para voltar ao trabalho junto com ele. — Qualquer dia apareço lá no subsolo para te cobrar um laudo e transar no ar condicionado.

Aquele era seu modus operandi. Kyungsoo era como uma borboleta hiperativa e os homens eram suas flores. Não era tão fácil encontrar homens abertamente gays. Muitos temiam pela reputação entre os colegas e entre os pacientes. Ainda assim, por ser um hospital enorme, com um corpo clínico robusto e uma variedade interminável de estudantes, residentes e pesquisadores que viviam no exterior ou vinham dele, era um ambiente um tanto menos crítico às preferências sexuais de alguém (em compensação, as cobranças acadêmicas e a feira das vaidades intelectuais estavam por todo lado). Além disso, plantões em um hospital eram terra sem lei: muitas horas passadas no mesmo lugar, cercado de outras pessoas tão entediadas quanto. Era questão de tempo até algo acontecer.

Assim, Kyungsoo não tinha dificuldades em encontrar parceiros nos diversos setores do hospital. E ele gostava de se divertir. Mantinha as coisas casuais; gostava de todos os homens com quem se deitava, mas não tinha vontade de limitar-se a um só. Pensava que ele e Soojung eram a dupla perfeita por isso: nenhum dos dois era muito dado a relacionamentos. Passaram pela maior parte da faculdade solteiros e curtindo a vida como se nada mais importasse. É claro, as coisas nem sempre haviam sido tão alegres.

Os pais de Kyungsoo eram austeros e tradicionais. Quando o filho único decidiu ser médico, foi fonte de deleite para a família. Era uma profissão estável e que ganhava bem, o que significava que ele não precisaria do dinheiro dos pais e não ficaria pendurado à conta bancária deles para sempre. Não que tivessem muito, mas horrorizavam-se com o pensamento de ter um filho adulto que dependesse financeiramente deles ou, Deus proíba, morasse com eles depois de uma certa idade. Além disso, as palavras “Kyungsoo, meu filho, estuda medicina” saíam da boca não apenas com facilidade, mas com um gosto doce, uma vibração semelhante a um espumante. Portanto, quando o filho concluiu o ensino médio com a promessa de ser médico, seus pais respiraram aliviados e acreditaram que não havia desgraça que pudesse cair sobre seus anos de aposentadoria.

Eles viveram naquela realidade quimérica até as primeiras férias de Kyungsoo da universidade. Ele havia sido um bom menino durante o colégio; um pouco genioso, mas bom. Nunca havia dado mais trabalho do que poucas festas de aniversário e algumas reclamações de professores que o achavam muito disperso. Mas quando ele voltou para a cidade natal pela primeira vez depois de um semestre inteiro em uma grande universidade na capital do país, seus pais perceberam, apavorados, que uma adolescência tranquila era um péssimo preditor de tranquilidade universitária. Kyungsoo havia deixado o cabelo crescer, estava usando roupas justas e produzidas demais, como se tivesse consultado revistas de moda antes de fazer compras, e estava usando _maquiagem_. Um homem usando maquiagem. Aquele não era, nem de longe, nem com muita boa vontade, o homem que eles haviam imaginado que a faculdade de medicina faria de Kyungsoo.

O que seus pais não sabiam era que entre sair do colégio e serem médicos, os jovens eram expostos a muitas coisas. A universidade era um local plural, muito mais diversificado do que tudo o que cabia nas fronteiras de uma cidade do interior. A medicina era apenas um dos cursos dentro de inúmeros prédios. Gente de todas as partes do país e até estrangeiros estavam reunidos lá. E Seul era uma cidade grande, cada vez mais cosmopolita. Pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo foi confrontado por tudo aquilo que ele poderia ser. E ele adorou.

Começou fazendo amigos. Para onde olhasse, via pessoas interessantes, bonitas, diferentes de si, e quis conhecer todas elas. Pulava de uma para outra, conversando e absorvendo seus hábitos e costumes, até encontrar aquelas que o agradavam mais. Foi no primeiro ano que conheceu Soojung. Naquele tempo, dividia um apartamento com outro universitário de sua cidade natal, Donghae, e foi ele mesmo que o apresentou a outra de suas paixões: as festas. Mais do que as enormes calouradas ou as boates, Kyungsoo amava as festas na casa de alguém ou de alguéns – morreria por uma boa festa de república. Juntava com um grupo de amigos, no qual Soojung sempre estava incluída, e passavam as semanas atrás de festas e bares.

E nas festas, finalmente descobriu os homens. Nunca havia beijado rapazes (mal havia beijado garotas), e não precisou de muito para que ele descobrisse que gostava da coisa. Os garotos passaram a ser uma bela de uma motivação para que ele se arrumasse antes das festas, analisando-se em todos os ângulos na frente do espelho, e logo descobrindo que era bonito. E gostoso.

E como não poderia faltar, também foi apresentado às drogas. No começo, fumava quando bebia demais e começava a querer fazer gracinhas. Roubava um cigarro de qualquer coitado que estivesse com um maço por perto, e fazia a maior pose de babaca do mundo, achando que era o próprio James Dean quando soprava aquela fumaça desagradável – sem mencionar, é claro, todas as vezes em que tentou tragar como se fosse velho de guerra e terminou tossindo e lacrimejando, denunciando para todos o quanto era um baita de um inexperiente. Mas até aquilo trouxe seus créditos, já que sempre havia um bonitinho que se dispunha a ensiná-lo a tragar e a soprar a fumaça em sua boca até que ele pegasse o jeito, insinuando coisas muito mais eróticas que poderiam entrar pelos lábios de Kyungsoo.

A primeira visita desse novo Kyungsoo à casa paterna causou mais choque do que as visitas seguintes, porque o estilo de vida maníaco de rapaz interiorano que tentava viver uma vida de hormônios adormecidos em meia dúzia de semanas logo cobrou seu preço. Para não reprovar em três matérias e finalmente dar motivo ao pai para cortar o dinheiro que recebia todo mês, precisou trocar os sintéticos por cafeína e Red Bull e virar noites ao lado de Soojung para compensar o prejuízo e passar raspando nas provas finais e evitar o colapso de sua mãe.

Afinal, apesar de não parecer, ainda estudava medicina, e no primeiro semestre de fisiologia já chegou ao estudo dos pulmões e da função respiratória. Um pouco de terrorismo de sua professora somado à tosse matinal rouca e necrótica da mãe de Donghae, que tinha bronquite crônica de tanto fumar, bastaram para que ele largasse a mão da tendência ao fumo. Por outro lado, um pouquinho de ácido aqui e uma pitada de MD ali ainda lhe deram o gás necessário para se descabelar em algumas boas festas. E as quantidades dionísicas de álcool, é claro.

Também na faculdade ele aprendeu muito mais sobre infecções sexualmente transmissíveis do que no colégio. Sexo era bom e gostoso, mas nada apavorava Kyungsoo mais do que qualquer uma das doenças que poderia contrair transando, fosse gonorreia ou hepatite. Tão logo descobriu a penetração, encapava todo e qualquer pau que estivesse envolvido, incluindo o seu próprio. Tinha curiosidade, é claro, mas nada que o fizesse esquecer o medo que tinha de se tornar um dos pacientes do ambulatório de infectologia.

Voltando do apartamento de Minseok, Kyungsoo correu pelos corredores do hospital até chegar na maternidade e entrou no bloco cirúrgico. Ele sabia que estava em cima da hora, mas não se surpreendeu quando chegou lá e descobriu que o anestesista ainda nem havia aparecido.

— Será possível que algum dia eu vou chegar aqui e o trabalho vai estar minimamente adiantado?

— Enquanto você depender de alguém para anestesiar uma paciente, você sabe que não — resmungou Victoria, a enfermeira que entraria com Kyungsoo na cesariana. — Aproveitando que ainda não estamos prontos, preciso te contar uma fofoca que eu acho que vai te interessar. É sobre o seu crush do pronto atendimento.

Kyungsoo aprumou os ouvidos ao ouvir as palavras de Victoria. Quando ela falou “crush do pronto atendimento”, ele logo pensou em Kim Junmyeon. Tinha uma queda do tamanho de um abismo por Junmyeon. Sabia que ele era casado, mas aquilo não o impedia de olhar para o emergencista e suspirar (e gemer contra os travesseiros em algumas noites de punhetas solitárias).

— O que tem ele? — perguntou Kyungsoo, sem nem tentar disfarçar seu interesse. Por mais que Junmyeon fosse enérgico e agitado, ele raramente era alvo de fofocas. Pelo menos, não de fofocas que Victoria quisesse lhe contar minutos antes de uma cirurgia, que não pudessem esperar e que fizessem ela se referir a ele como “seu crush”. De fofocas sobre pacientes inimagináveis e conflitos com a gestão do hospital, Junmyeon já havia tomado sua parte.

— Ouvi dizer que ele está livre.

— Como assim “livre”? O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Pelo que eu entendi, ele continua casado, mas andou transando com outras pessoas. Não ouvi ninguém falar nada sobre divórcio, mas parece que ele pegou um cara da ortopedia.

Kyungsoo não se deixou ficar muito animado. Afinal, aquilo não passava de uma fofoca. De boatos como aquele, o hospital estava cheio. Não era comum que alguém como Junmyeon fosse o alvo, já que era um veterano e com um casamento bastante sólido com outro médico igualmente respeitado lá dentro, mas não era impossível. O próprio Kyungsoo já fora vítima de inúmeros rumores. Geralmente, a história começava com “a pessoa X contou uma piada à pessoa Y ” e terminava com “a pessoa Y transou com a pessoa X na maca da enfermaria”. Conversinhas de corredores eram um verdadeiro telefone sem fio, e Kyungsoo tentava não dar muito crédito àquele tipo de papo.

Mas sua carne era fraca demais para não cair na tentação de criar esperanças. Fala sério... Junmyeon era um pedaço de mau caminho. O mau caminho inteiro. Para jogar ainda mais lenha nas chamas da sua imaginação, ele era assumidamente gay, tão gay que era casado com outro homem. Que Kyungsoo não pudesse tirar nem uma lasca daquilo parecia um pecado. Tão perto, mas tão longe. Depois da fofoca de Victoria, o obstetra passou todo o restante de seu turno na maternidade implorando para que uma mulher em trabalho de parto desse entrada no hospital pela porta do pronto atendimento e ele tivesse a chance de descer até lá e sondar algo a mais.

Interconsulta na psiquiatria: aquilo seria interessante. Baekhyun nunca havia estado na ala psiquiátrica do hospital. Era novato no corpo clínico e aquele era o primeiro chamado que ele recebia para visitar aquele departamento. A psiquiatria tinha um andar próprio diferente de todos os outros, dadas as particularidades das internações que geralmente tinham. Para começar, as portas que levavam às enfermarias, quartos, postos de enfermagem e farmácia ficavam trancadas e só eram desbloqueadas pelo recepcionista do andar (uma cortesia que nem todos os departamentos tinham) ou pelos cartões magnéticos dos profissionais do setor. Havia controle de entrada e saída. A farmácia era também trancada e conseguir certos medicamentos era mais burocrático do que declarar o imposto de renda. Quando Baekhyun chegou, precisou apresentar o próprio crachá e aguardar que o médico que havia solicitado a interconsulta, Oh Sehun, fosse recebê-lo.

— Você é o dermatologista? — perguntou o psiquiatra, passando pela porta de acesso aos corredores. Estendeu a mão — Prazer, Oh Sehun.

— Byun Baekhyun — respondeu Baekhyun, apertando a mão do outro e seguindo-o rumo às enfermarias. — Devo dizer que isso é novidade para mim. Minha primeira vez nesse departamento.

Baekhyun aproveitou para reparar melhor no psiquiatra. Era um homem alto, de cabelos pretos e bem arrumados, impecavelmente vestido e que sabia usar o jaleco como um sobretudo, e não apenas como indumentária de serviço.

— Acostume-se, não será a última. Muitas medicações, muitas reações. Somos praticamente os reis das farmacodermias.

E ainda tinha senso de humor.

— É o que você tem para mim hoje? Recomendo suspender a carbamazepina — Baekhyun brincou de volta, referindo-se a um medicamento muito usado pelos psiquiatras e que não raro culminava em reações cutâneas graves.

— Hoje temos outra coisa — disse Sehun, parando no corredor em frente à porta de um dos quartos. — Antes de entrarmos, vou te passar o caso. Trata-se de um homem de 35 anos catatônico. Passou dias sem se alimentar, deitado na mesma posição. Não temos um histórico muito completo, ele chegou para nós hoje, mas ao que tudo indica, é portador de esquizofrenia e não estava sendo acompanhado. Iniciei lorazepam e dieta parenteral. Está com úlceras de decúbito, e preciso alertá-lo que não está bonito. O banho ainda não foi dado, estamos aguardando as orientações que você puder nos dar sobre as feridas. Como é um quadro muito delicado, achamos que seria melhor ter a avaliação de um especialista. Preferi chamar um dermatologista porque um cirurgião iria querer levá-lo ao bloco e não acho que ele está em condições.

— Sinais vitais?

— Estáveis.

— Já colheu amostras para exames laboratoriais?

— Sim, mas ainda não tenho os resultados. O laboratório já está avisado sobre a gravidade do caso, mas ao que tudo indica, estamos sobrecarregados hoje. Como em todos os outros dias em que eu preciso de algo com mais urgência — brincou Sehun.

Baekhyun sorriu. Estava ruminando sobre o caso: um jovem que por causa de sua doença, passou dias deitado na mesma posição, sem se movimentar, e tinha feridas nos lugares onde os ossos faziam pressão contra a cama (ou a superfície onde estivesse deitado; Baekhyun preferia pensar que era uma cama, no mínimo). Se Sehun havia pensado que um cirurgião iria querer levá-lo ao bloco cirúrgico, era porque as feridas deviam ter áreas extensas de tecido morto; cabia ao dermatologista tentar evitar uma abordagem mais radical.

— Bom, vamos ver do que se trata.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Baekhyun conseguiu sentir o cheiro. O odor característico de um paciente acamado e mal cuidado, que não tomava banho havia dias e não era propriamente limpado e o notável cheiro da infecção de pele. O leito estava ocupado por um adulto jovem com a estrutura corpórea de um velho, com os músculos atrofiados, emagrecido, com as saliências ósseas projetando-se sobre a fina camada de pele como se fossem rasgá-la. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas encaravam o teto e piscavam poucas vezes. O enfermeiro responsável pelo caso já estava no quarto, tomando notas dos sinais vitais e aguardando o parecer do dermatologista.

— Senhor Choi, este é o doutor Baekhyun. Eu o chamei para me ajudar a avaliar as feridas do senhor. Por favor, nos avise se sentir dor — Sehun falou com o paciente em um tom de voz calmo e baixo, tanto que Baekhyun mal pôde escutá-lo. Surpreendeu-se com a suavidade de um homem da idade de Sehun. Psiquiatras, depois de um certo tempo de prática, tendiam à dureza emocional.

Baekhyun calçou luvas e dirigiu-se ao homem no leito. Seguindo o exemplo de Sehun, conversou com ele:

— Senhor Choi, vou tocar o corpo do senhor. Se doer, me dê qualquer sinal, e eu paro — disse, e começou seu exame físico.

A cada membro que levantava, o cheio das úlceras infectadas se intensificava. O pus escorria das feridas e chegava aos lençóis. Baekhyun mantinha a expressão impassível, ainda que o odor o nauseasse. Com paciência, examinou uma por uma das feridas com a ajuda de Sehun e do enfermeiro responsável para virar o paciente no leito. Durante todo o exame, o senhor Choi não disse nada, não deu sinal algum e não colaborou com os movimentos.

Ao saírem do quarto, Baekhyun dirigiu-se a Sehun.

— Caso complicado. Antes de mais nada, nutrição. Ele precisa de aporte nutricional específico. Sugiro solicitarem um nutricionista com experiência com idosos, porque o quadro dele não está muito diferente de um idoso acamado.

— Certo. Vou ver o que consigo.

— E desbridamento. Irrigação abundante com pressão moderada. Vamos tentar um curativo de alginato com sulfadiazina de prata. A princípio, não vejo sinais de infecção sistêmica e não há celulite, mas gostaria de ver os exames laboratoriais quando chegarem. Conforme a evolução do paciente, podemos considerar um curativo com pressão negativa — explicou Baekhyun. Basicamente, tentaria remover o tecido morto que conseguisse ao leito e controlar a infecção da pele tanto quanto fosse possível sem precisar pedir ajuda de um cirurgião.

— Irei repassar todas as recomendações.

— E... você considerou que esse paciente possa ter passado por algum abuso ou negligência? Quero dizer, com aquele cheiro, por que levaram tanto tempo para trazê-lo? — questionou Baekhyun. Sehun percebera que o dermatologista havia ficado um pouco chocado com o estado do paciente, e não esperava nada diferente. Ele assentiu, resignado.

— Infelizmente, sim. É menos raro do que você imagina. O serviço social já está ciente.

Baekhyun suspirou. Aquele era justamente o tipo de paciente que gritava a realidade em sua cara e o catapultava no mundo que existia além dos limites do seu consultório particular, dos ídolos e das socialites.

— Muito obrigado pelo seu tempo, Baekhyun. Vou acompanhá-lo até a saída. O que achou de sua primeira visita à psiquiatria? — disse Sehun, tentado dispersar o clima e conduzindo Baekhyun à saída do andar.

— Um pouco deprimente, para ser sincero.

— Não fique com essa impressão, nem tudo aqui é tão triste. Você deu azar hoje.

— Você me parece muito otimista para um psiquiatra — brincou Baekhyun.

— Tem certeza de que não está confundindo psiquiatras com cirurgiões? São eles que não têm coração — rebateu Sehun. — É brincadeira. Tento não alimentar muito os estereótipos, mas às vezes não resisto.

— Eu divido o andar com a ortopedia. Os caras de lá superam qualquer estereótipo — resmungou Baekhyun, divertindo Sehun.

— Ligarei na dermatologia quando os exames do paciente chegarem, te manterei informado — disse Sehun, abrindo as portas do andar para que o dermatologista pudesse sair.

— Ou me faça uma visita. Acho que é o mais cortês — Baekhyun disse, sorrindo com o canto da boca antes de se virar e rumar para o elevador.

Se o psiquiatra bonitinho tivesse interesse em homens, sua deixa estava lançada. Se não gostasse, Baekhyun estava apenas fazendo gracinha.

Kyungsoo não foi capaz de esperar que as fofocas corressem ou que alguma grávida aparecesse na emergência: foi ao pronto atendimento sondar por si próprio aquilo que havia ouvido falar.

Gostaria de ter pedido a ajuda de Soojung; ele sabia que ela andava de amizadezinhas com Sehun, o marido de Junmyeon. Às vezes, os dois almoçavam juntos e trocavam mensagens. Se dependesse de Kyungsoo, Soojung teria melhores companhias. Sehun era chato e parecia se achar o maioral só por ser psiquiatra e ter acesso às receitas azuis e amarelas. Ele era aquele tipo de cara que media as palavras para sempre ser educado; o tipo que mais enchia Kyungsoo de preguiça. O que um cara espontâneo e brincalhão como Junmyeon vira em Sehun fugia à compreensão do ginecologista.

Não teve coragem de tocar naquele assunto com Soojung porque ela parecia estar evitando-o desde que ele diagnosticara sua gravidez. Kyungsoo também estava com dificuldades para lidar com aquela informação; era como se um raio houvesse caído bem ao seu lado e ele ainda estivesse processando aquilo. Sempre planejava ir atrás de Soojung e procurar saber se ela precisava de algo, mas deixava para depois, depois e o depois nunca chegava. Então, não teria coragem de finalmente procurá-la e o assunto ser o casamento de Oh Sehun e Kim Junmyeon.

Logo que chegou à sala vermelha, para onde iam os pacientes mais críticos, Kyungsoo encontrou Junmyeon. Ele digitava em um computador e parecia compenetrado.

— Boa noite, Junmyeon.

Junmyeon virou-se, surpreso ao escutar aquela voz dirigida a si. — Boa noite, Kyungsoo. Temos alguma gestante por aqui? Não vi...

— Não, nenhuma grávida. Eu estava de saída e um acompanhante me pediu para mostrar onde ficava o pronto atendimento — mentiu Kyungsoo, descaradamente. — Então, pensei em passar para ver o movimento.

— Como você é sádico — brincou Junmyeon, voltando a digitar no computador.

— Nada como ver o trabalho dos outros depois de um dia inteiro fazendo partos.

— Dia corrido?

— Nem me fale. Só quero relaxar um pouco.

— E você achou que o departamento de emergência era o lugar ideal para relaxar? — questionou Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo sorriu, sem se intimidar com o fato de que Junmyeon estava começando a entender que aquela visita aleatória não fazia sentido se Kyungsoo não estivesse buscando algo específico.

— Não, a emergência realmente não é um lugar muito relaxante. Na verdade, passei aqui na esperança de te encontrar.

Junmyeon parou de digitar aos poucos, virando-se para Kyungsoo.

— Me encontrar?

— Por que não? Gosto da sua companhia — disse Kyungsoo, olhando Junmyeon diretamente nos olhos. Por um momento, se questionou se aquele boato realmente não era só um boato. Pela maneira como o emergencista o olhava intrigado, aquilo podia significar tanto que ele não estava mais acostumado a receber insinuações ou que ele estava abismado pela ousadia de Kyungsoo.

— Kyungsoo... você sabe que eu sou casado?

“Merda”, pensou Kyungsoo. “Merda, merda, merda.” — Claro, Junmyeon. Me desculpe se dei a entender...

— E você sabe que meu marido e eu resolvemos abrir nosso casamento recentemente?

Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração por um instante. Caralho, era verdade. Junmyeon realmente estava disponível, seu maior sonho de consumo estava ali, na sua frente, confirmando aquilo com que Kyungsoo passara o dia fantasiando.

— Na verdade... eu ouvi algo sobre isso.

— E então?

— Então, eu pensei... eu resolvi...

— Junmyeon, você já terminou a prescrição de Kim Youngha, que está de observação? A nutrição quer saber se ele tem dieta liberada — os dois foram surpreendidos pela voz de Yeri, a outra médica emergencista que estava de plantão e entrou na sala vermelha.

— Estou terminando isso agora, Yeri — disse Junmyeon, voltando a digitar de onde havia parado com a mesma agilidade de antes. — Kyungsoo, você pode pegar um kit de intubação no almoxarifado, por favor? Acho melhor eu demonstrar para você o que eu estava dizendo.

Kyungsoo levou dois segundos para entender o que Junmyeon havia dito e sair com o coração na boca rumo ao almoxarifado. A habilidade do emergencista ao lidar com aquela interrupção o surpreendeu, e ele mal estava acreditando no que poderia acontecer.

— O que você estava dizendo a ele? — perguntou Yeri, sentando-se ao lado de Junmyeon e digitando no outro computador disponível.

— Estávamos falando de intubação de emergência, ele me pediu umas dicas — disse Junmyeon, sem desviar os olhos de sua prescrição no computador ou mudar o tom de voz enquanto falava. Ele sabia que se Yeri estivesse prestando um pouco mais de atenção, teria sacado o que estava acontecendo ali; mas estava se deliciando com aquela invenção de mentiras para manter a discrição, e ela não parecia ter percebido nada. Tão logo terminou suas prescrições, levantou-se e anunciou a Yeri que iria ao banheiro, rumando ao almoxarifado com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Enquanto isso, alguns andares acima, Sehun entrava na sala de descanso dos plantonistas do sexto andar.

— Boa noite, Sehun — disse Chanyeol, e Sehun precisou morder a língua para não começar a rir no momento em que lembrou-se de Junmyeon falando sobre “petróleo no cu”. — Interconsulta?

— Não exatamente. Na verdade, vim dar um retorno para um cara que me deu interconsulta hoje — respondeu Sehun, notando que Chanyeol parecia inquieto e nervoso em sua presença e algo em seus gestos parecia forçado. Detalhes em que ele e Junmyeon não haviam pensado. Esforçou-se para agir naturalmente na frente do amigo. — Você conhece Byun Baekhyun, da dermatologia?

Chanyeol mal teve tempo de revirar os olhos à menção daquele nome; logo Baekhyun surgiu por trás de Sehun e anunciou sua presença.

— Boa noite, psiquiatra. Veio me atualizar sobre nosso paciente? — ele disse, sorrindo e dirigindo-se a Sehun como se já se conhecessem há séculos.

— Bem, sim. Os exames laboratoriais chegaram, e além de algumas carências nutricionais e anemia, nada anormal — disse Sehun, dirigindo-se a Baekhyun.

— Te vejo por aí, Sehun — murmurou Chanyeol, dirigindo-se a seu armário e deixando os dois conversarem.

— Bom. Conseguiu um nutricionista para adequar a dieta?

— Com alguma dificuldade, sim. Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, na verdade. Até o próprio departamento de nutrição pareceu surpreso quando liguei pedindo alguém com experiência no cuidado de acamados.

— Poucos médicos prestam atenção nesses detalhes. Mas se queremos evitar que o paciente vá parar no bloco cirúrgico, precisamos ter cuidado.

— Pedi também um enfermeiro da cirurgia para auxiliar no desbridamento. Os da psiquiatria não estão muito acostumados a esse tipo de rotina e esses curativos.

— Devo dizer que estou surpreso. Raramente um especialista segue minhas recomendações tão à risca. Você é real ou estou sonhando?

— Se eu não estivesse interessado no melhor para o meu paciente, poderia tê-lo mandado direto para o desbridamento cirúrgico — disse Sehun, sorrindo.

— E como o paciente está agora?

— Melhor. Reagindo à medicação. Já voltou a falar e se mover, o que vai nos ajudar bastante com o cuidado das feridas.

— Fico feliz — disse Baekhyun, retribuindo os sorrisos de Sehun. — Sabe, Sehun, eu estava me perguntando... você não gostaria de jantar comigo algum dia? Podemos nos encontrar em uma noite livre ou após algum plantão.

Sehun estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia sentido um flerte nas palavras de Baekhyun quando este deixou a psiquiatria. Quando tomou a decisão de descer para passar o caso a ele, sabia que algo poderia acontecer a partir dali. Logo, aquele convite não foi exatamente uma surpresa. Ele tivera o dia inteiro para pensar se deveria embarcar naquilo e ceder se realmente estivesse certo.

— Eu adoraria, Baekhyun. Tenho plantões diurnos em praticamente todos os dias da semana. Amanhã você estará por aqui?

— Amanhã não, mas que tal na sexta?

— Ótimo. Bom, caso queira meu número... — disse Sehun, entregando um cartão de visitas com seu telefone pessoal rabiscado embaixo. — Te vejo na sexta.

— Até lá, Sehun — disse Baekhyun, despedindo-se de Sehun com um aperto de mãos. Ele ainda olhou para as costas do psiquiatra enquanto este ia embora pelo corredor por um tempo antes de se virar com um sorriso no rosto e começar a se preparar para ir embora.

O que ele não viu foi que Chanyeol assistira a toda aquela cena e encontrava-se calado junto a seu armário havia tempo demais. O ortopedista sempre havia visto Baekhyun como alguém arrogante e mimado, mas ali, chamando Sehun para sair na sua frente, ele parecia um ser humano normal. Um pouco ressentido, Chanyeol não deixou de se perguntar se Baekhyun só era educado e divertido quando estava flertando ou se ele só era antipático e rude consigo.

Soojung estava de olhos fechados enquanto mantinha o celular junto ao rosto. Seu tempo estava acabando e as semanas passavam. O que fazer, o que fazer, o que fazer? Jongin. Vê-lo e manter um segredo tão grande a corroía por dentro. Ele era o pai da criança. Soojung era boa em guardar segredos, mas aquele ela não podia guardar. Não o guardaria para sempre. Tiraria o segredo de dentro de si? Esperaria que ele saísse sozinho? Se abortasse, Jongin nunca saberia. Jongin continuaria vivendo sua vida leve, sua maior preocupação seria a avaliação de Huang Zitao, ele nunca tiraria aquele sorriso avassalador do rosto, suas noites seriam cheias apenas de trabalho ou de festas. Jongin sairia por aí vivendo sua vida, encantando as pessoas, encantaria muitas como encantara Soojung. Ele aproveitaria ao máximo sua juventude antes de precisar amadurecer de vez, e se algum dia fosse pai, seria casado com uma boa moça que ele amasse e o amasse de volta. Soojung também seguiria vivendo sua vida, vivendo aquela vida que ela conhecia e que nunca conseguira mudar, aquela vida que ela tanto quisera deixar de viver.

— Clínica de saúde da mulher, centro de ultrassonografia, em que posso ajudar?

— Boa noite. Eu gostaria de marcar um ultrassom obstétrico.


	4. Capítulo quatro

O almoxarifado era quente e empoeirado e Kyungsoo já começava a suar quando Junmyeon entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, sorrindo.

— Se eu entendi bem o que você queria dizer, você está interessado em mim — disse ele, aproximando-se de Kyungsoo até estarem cara a cara. Junmyeon o conhecia de vista, de encontros esporádicos pelo hospital e reuniões fora dele, e os olhos arregalados do obstetra lhe deram a adrenalina de que ele tanto gostava. Todo mundo sabia que Kyungsoo era um sedutor incorrigível, e Junmyeon regozijou-se com sua capacidade de seduzi-lo de volta, mesmo que nunca tivesse tido aquela intenção até o momento.

— Bem observado — respondeu Kyungsoo, recompondo-se e também se aproximando, seu rosto quase tocando o de Junmyeon.

Os dois permaneceram com os rostos próximos, compartilhando o ar da respiração por vários segundos, olhando-se nos olhos, até que Junmyeon colou os lábios nos de Kyungsoo, mantendo os olhos abertos e os braços abaixados. Moveu a boca, beijando-o com calma, sem a língua, lentamente. Com os olhos abertos, viu Kyungsoo fechar os seus, e assim que as mãos do obstetra foram parar em seus quadris, Junmyeon usou a língua e segurou o rosto do outro. Separou os lábios de Kyungsoo com a língua e foi conduzindo o beijo, aumentando a intensidade até que os corpos estivessem colados, as mãos de Kyungsoo estivessem em todo lugar e o beijo já estivesse fora da boca.

Com cuidado, Junmyeon empurrou o corpo de Kyungsoo até que este estivesse encostado contra uma das prateleiras do almoxarifado. Afastou seu rosto do de Kyungsoo, abrindo os olhos para apreciar os lábios abertos e a respiração ofegante. O obstetra retribuiu seu olhar, e ao tentar capturar seus lábios novamente, Junmyeon se afastava e sorria, provocando. Fazia aquele joguinho de respirar quente contra a boca de Kyungsoo, mas não deixá-lo tomar sua boca num beijo. Então, mordia o lábio inferior grosso de Kyungsoo, molhava-o com sua saliva e retomava o beijo com intensidade. Como reação, tinha o obstetra abraçando-o pelos ombros, trazendo-o para perto, enfiando uma das pernas entre as suas.

Aquele beijo deixava o almoxarifado mais quente do que já era. Junmyeon sentia o suor formando-se em sua pele, seu quadril esfregando-se no do outro e seu corpo sendo tocado por toda parte. Era sua segunda experiência com outro homem desde que abrira o casamento, e era interessante notar como Kyungsoo era diferente de Chanyeol, que era diferente de Sehun. Enquanto seu marido já sabia exatamente onde e como tocar, os outros apenas faziam o que lhes parecia certo naquele momento. Junmyeon gostava que lhe puxassem os cabelos, que beijassem seu pescoço, que lhe tocassem por baixo da roupa. Nem Chanyeol nem Kyungsoo haviam feito aquilo; mas nem por isso a experiência era menos divertida.

De uma só vez, apartou o beijo e afastou seu corpo do de Kyungsoo, dando passos lentos para trás. O obstetra ofegava e suava, e o tecido folgado do pijama cirúrgico estava esticado de forma indecente na região da virilha.

— Final de expediente, preciso passar o plantão. Pense em mim quando resolver isso aí — disse o emergencista, piscando para Kyungsoo e olhando descaradamente para sua ereção antes de sair pela porta do almoxarifado.

Kyungsoo mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. A perfeição existia e seu nome era Kim Junmyeon; depois daquele beijo, nenhum outro médico daquele hospital conseguiria impressioná-lo tão facilmente. O suor corria pelo rosto de Kyungsoo e sua respiração estava ruidosa, seu peito subia e descia com sofreguidão, seu coração disparava e ele conseguia sentir aquilo crescendo dentro de si.

Não, não era possível. Ou era?

Soojung estava terminando de atender um último paciente no ambulatório de pneumologia do hospital. Antes daquela consulta, havia tomado a decisão cabal de manter sua gravidez e marcado um ultrassom. Algo que parecia simples, mas havia drenado sua energia de tal maneira que tudo o que ela queria era chegar em casa e dormir. Já passava do final do expediente, e ela estava tão exausta que estava torcendo por dentro para que aquele paciente não enrolasse para ir embora. Estava terminando de explicar a ele os exames que teria que fazer para mostrá-la na próxima consulta quando a porta de seu consultório foi escancarada e Kyungsoo surgiu através dela. A interrupção abrupta fez o paciente dar um grito e Soojung pular da cadeira, seu coração quase saindo pela boca. Levantou-se em um pulo, indo na direção de Kyungsoo e esbravejando:

— Doutor Kyungsoo, o que significa isto? — ela disse. O que havia começado como um grito foi murchando quando percebeu que Kyungsoo tinha uma mão apoiada na parede, o corpo inclinado e a respiração dificultosa. — Kyung, o que está acontecendo? Kyung?

Ele respirava chiando tanto que parecia ter um apito na traqueia. Estava tão dispneico que mal conseguia falar; agarrou o braço de Soojung e, com a outra mão, bateu forte no peito conforme respirava sibilando, abrindo e fechando a mão. Tão rápido quanto ele havia entrado no consultório, Soojung reconheceu aquele som e aquele padrão. Mas não poderia ser. Ou poderia?

— Kyungsoo, você tem asma? — ela perguntou, apoiando-o contra a parede.

Kyungsoo assentiu vigorosamente, respirando como se não houvesse ar, expandindo o peito como se cada respiração lhe custasse a vida. Soojung não compreendia. Conhecia Kyungsoo desde que eram estudantes universitários, sabia de todos os seus segredos e o havia visto de todos os jeitos possíveis. Como ele poderia ter asma e ela não saber?

Pegou com uma mão a cadeira em que seu paciente estava sentado antes de sair do consultório horrorizado e arrastou-a até a parede onde Kyungsoo estava. Agarrou-o pelos ombros, colocou-o sentado e gritou no corredor: — Preciso de ajuda aqui AGORA!

Enquanto o consultório era povoado por estudantes, técnicos, o chefe de enfermagem do setor e, para sua desgraça, Kim Jongin, que por algum motivo estava naquele ambulatório justo naquela hora, Soojung abria os armários em que guardava amostras de medicamentos e revirava as caixas disponíveis.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Youngha, o enfermeiro responsável, que já entrara no consultório com luvas de procedimento.

— Ele está tendo uma crise asmática. Por favor, coloque oxigênio a três litros por minuto no cateter nasal, e quero um acesso venoso — ela disse, alcançando um inalador com espaçador de dentro do armário. Geralmente usava aquele para demonstrar aos pacientes como usá-lo em casa, mas serviria para seu propósito. Achou uma amostra de salbutamol, e antes mesmo que Youngha tivesse montado o cateter na fonte de oxigênio, Soojung já estava com o medicamento acoplado e oferecendo a máscara a Kyungsoo. Ele já parecia saber como usá-la, pois logo aceitou o dispositivo e concentrou seus esforços em inalar a medicação. Enquanto Youngha colocava o cateter nasal em Kyungsoo e ajustava o fluxo, um técnico puncionava o acesso e Jongin dispersava os estudantes que haviam se aglomerado no consultório para observar aquela intercorrência. Logo que o acesso estava garantido, Soojung solicitou ao técnico que fizesse uma dose de corticoide.

— Vamos dar algum espaço. Chame se precisar de mais alguma coisa, Soojung.

— Obrigada, Youngha. Por favor, leve o senhor Cho à saída — ela disse, indicando o paciente que se encontrava petrificado do lado de fora do consultório, no corredor interno. O enfermeiro levou o paciente pela porta oposta do consultório, que levava à sala de espera, e assim que todos deram licença do consultório, Soojung fechou a porta. Estava ansiosa para estar a sós com Kyungsoo para finalmente entender de onde ele havia tirado aquela asma e por que raios ele havia ido para o seu consultório ao invés do pronto atendimento, onde já teriam todo aquele aparato pronto para socorrê-lo. Foi até sua mesa pegar o estetoscópio e o oxímetro, e tão logo puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do amigo e examiná-lo, percebeu que ele estava tendo dificuldade de manter o ritmo das inspirações na máscara; não porque estava com dificuldade para respirar, mas porque estava _rindo_.

— O que foi que você tomou, seu idiota? — ela rosnou, puxando as pálpebras de Kyungsoo e procurando alguma alteração nas pupilas que indicasse o uso de alguma droga. — Que porra é essa? O que está acontecendo?

Kyungsoo continuava rindo e sibilando, o padrão respiratório melhorando a cada inspiração profunda na máscara. Soojung não precisou orientá-lo: ele mesmo sabia utilizar o dispositivo e tirava o frasco de salbutamol do espaçador para sacudi-lo antes de cada novo jato. Ele _realmente_ era asmático.

— Eu não tinha uma crise há muito tempo, desde que era criança — disse ele depois de terminar o primeiro ciclo de inalações, ainda um pouco cansado, mas rindo entre uma palavra e outra. — Acho que a última que eu tive foi aos 12 anos. Por isso você nunca soube. Quando entrei na faculdade, já nem tinha nenhuma bombinha em casa.

Soojung escutava perplexa. — E você quer que eu acredite que você teve uma puta crise como essa do nada depois de vinte anos? E por que desgraça você veio para o meu consultório no meio de uma consulta? Você é retardado? Se tivesse ido para o pronto atendimento, já estaria inalando essa bosta em dois minutos, e pelas mãos do seu objeto de desejo.

A referência a Junmyeon fez Kyungsoo voltar a rir, para desespero de Soojung. Ela deu um tapa na cabeça de Kyungsoo, e quando fez menção de se levantar, ele segurou-a pelo braço.

— Parece absurdo. Eu não consigo acreditar nisso até agora — ele começou, ainda aéreo pelas risadas. — Eu estava no pronto atendimento. Eu estava com Junmyeon. Sabe, _com_ Junmyeon. No almoxarifado. Acho que a boca dele tem poderes mágicos, porque conseguiu trazer minha falecida asma de volta à vida.

Enquanto Soojung tentava processar o que Kyungsoo queria dizer com aquilo, ele continuou suas inalações. A cada respiração profunda, partículas de medicação chegavam a seus pulmões e abriam seus brônquios, fazendo o ar passar tranquilamente por aqueles caminhos estreitos que Junmyeon fora capaz de fechar com um beijo. Aquela sensação de aperto, a asfixia que seu próprio corpo articulava, seu coração se jogando contra o peito e a dor a cada tentativa de trazer para dentro um pouco da atmosfera, a mesma atmosfera que compartilhara com ele e seus lábios tão próximos. Kyungsoo nunca havia se apaixonado antes, e nunca imaginou que quando acontecesse, seria com uma crise de asma.

— Então Junmyeon...

— Abriu o casamento. Fique tranquila, não precisa correr para contar para o seu amiguinho Sehun. Pelo jeito, é o novo acordo deles.

Soojung manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto escutava Kyungsoo e refletia sobre aquilo. Junmyeon e Sehun num casamento aberto? Não que ela fosse íntima do casal, apenas tinha uma relação amigável com Sehun, mas algo não parecia certo. Eles não eram o casal perfeito? Não tinham um ao outro? Ela não entendia como eles tinham coragem de arriscar aquilo. E ao mesmo tempo, tentou se lembrar de qual foi a última vez que conversara com Sehun e não conseguiu. Eles haviam se conhecido no hospital, e Soojung tinha uma profunda simpatia pelo psiquiatra. Gostava do jeito sereno dele, de como as coisas pareciam leves ao redor de Sehun. Ele era uma boa companhia e um bom ouvinte, e Soojung adorava quando tinha a oportunidade de encontrá-lo para almoçar ou em algum happy hour. Ele parecia retribuir sua simpatia, então ela via cada encontro com ele como uma forma de caminhar em direção a uma amizade.

— Ei — disse Kyungsoo, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Ele havia terminado o ciclo de inalações e respirava muito mais tranquilamente, bem como sua saturação estava melhor e ele não chiava mais. — Como você está?

E lá estava ela, aquela pergunta que trazia uma enorme carga de significado. Soojung estivera distante naqueles últimos dias, e se às vezes ela se perguntava se Kyungsoo havia percebido, se ele ainda se lembrava de que ela estava grávida, aquela pergunta mostrou que sim.

— Eu marquei um ultrassom. Daqui a dois dias.

— Isso quer dizer...

— Eu vou manter a gravidez.

Kyungsoo não disse nada; apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro de Soojung e segurou sua mão. Teve medo de ela recusar o toque, mas aquilo não aconteceu. Ela fechou seus dedos contra os dele.

— Posso fazer seu ultrassom, se quiser.

— Levo ele pronto para você. Tomei essa decisão hoje, não podia adiar mais.

— Me desculpe por não ter estado tão presente, Jung. Eu deveria ter te procurado, mas tive medo de não saber o que dizer. Alguém mais já sabe?

Soojung acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Ninguém sabia. E logo as pessoas precisariam saber, fosse pelo tamanho de sua barriga quando ela começasse a crescer, fosse por um comunicado oficial para que o hospital conseguisse um substituto para cobri-la pelo tempo da licença. Logo, todos ficariam sabendo.

— E Jongin...?

— Eu vou contar a ele. Não sei como ainda, mas vou fazer isso.

— Acho que o vi por aqui. Ele está fazendo rodízio na pneumo?

— Não. Não faço a menor ideia do que ele está fazendo aqui — resmungou Soojung, olhando para a porta e certificando-se de que ela realmente estava fechada.

— Acho que ele veio para te ver — disse Kyungsoo, erguendo o corpo e desligando a fonte de oxigênio. Despiu-se do cateter nasal e do oxímetro, e experimentou respirar fundo algumas vezes. — Você está de carro? Eu adoraria uma carona para casa.

— Você não está achando que vamos embora agora, está? — disse Soojung, levantando-se e voltando para seu lugar original no consultório, atrás da mesa. — Sente-se aí. Agora você é meu paciente também.

Kyungsoo começou a rir antes mesmo de revirar os olhos. Sentou-se de frente para Soojung e ela colheu todo o seu histórico médico, os tratamentos que ele já havia feito, solicitou exames e abasteceu-o com amostras de medicação de resgate caso ele voltasse a ter alguma crise. Durante a consulta, o rosto de Kim Jongin se intrometia em seus pensamentos. Ela se forçava a ignorá-lo e voltava sua atenção para a consulta, mas ele continuava ali, no fundo de sua mente, esperando qualquer brecha para voltar à tona. Pensar nele incomodava.

— Eu ainda preciso de uma carona — disse Kyungsoo, espreguiçando-se e indo em direção à porta quando a consulta acabou.

— É claro. Você vai aproveitar e me contar que porra foi essa que aconteceu hoje. Em detalhes.

E quando saíram do consultório, já mais de uma hora após o final daquele expediente, Jongin ainda estava lá, sentado em uma cadeira no corredor, lendo algo em um tablet com os óculos que ele usava quando não podia usar lentes. Os ambulatórios do hospital já estavam fechados e não funcionavam após sete da noite, então eles eram os únicos naquele setor.

— Eu vou passar no meu consultório para pegar umas coisas. Te encontro na garagem? — disse Kyungsoo, apressando-se em seguir pelo corredor e deixar Soojung a sós com Jongin antes que um dos dois pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Aquele cretino, pensou ela. Ele nem mesmo havia estado no consultório naquele dia, ficara o dia inteiro de plantão na maternidade.

Soojung prendeu a respiração por um segundo quando Jongin se levantou e foi em direção a ela.

— O que você está fazendo por aqui?

— Eu estava te esperando, mas acho que o dia terminou um pouco diferente do que eu esperava — ele disse, com um sorriso claramente constrangido e as bochechas coradas. — Queria saber se você não gostaria de sair hoje, comer alguma coisa ou ir ao cinema, mas não sei se é a melhor hora. Kyungsoo está bem?

— Ele está bem. Obrigada pelo convite, Jongin, mas hoje realmente não é um bom dia. Estou exausta, só preciso ir para casa — respondeu Soojung. Negar aquele convite lhe doía, porque no fundo, ela sabia que era sua única chance de sair com Jongin e aproveitar a vida como se ela fosse simples.

— Claro, eu imaginei — ele disse, acenando e sorrindo, mas ela percebeu a decepção em sua voz. — Bom descanso para vocês, eu já vou indo.

— Jongin — Soojung chamou antes que ele entrasse no elevador. — Você não gostaria de ir para minha casa na sexta, depois do seu plantão?

— Claro! Você sabe que o plantão do residente não tem hora para acabar, mas eu te aviso — Jongin brincou e entrou no elevador, sorrindo para Soojung até as portas do elevador se fecharem e ela ficar sozinha no corredor interno do ambulatório de pneumologia.

A semana havia passado de uma maneira que fazia tempos que Sehun não experimentava: rápido e devagar, ao mesmo tempo. Na sexta feira, teria um encontro com um homem que não era seu marido, e aquilo o desconcertava. Comentara aquilo com Junmyeon e o marido quis saber detalhes sobre Baekhyun, curioso como se estivessem fazendo fofoca, mas Sehun tinha pouco para dizer. O dermatologista era novo no hospital, e tudo o que Sehun sabia sobre ele além do que havia visto era que ele era uma espécie de celebridade. Especialista famoso, atendia ídolos pop em consultório, e só Deus sabia o que estava fazendo dando plantões em um hospital geral. Filantropia ou dívidas? Muitas especulações, nenhuma resposta.

O fato era que Sehun tinha um encontro marcado com Baekhyun e ele mal se lembrava de como deveria se comportar em um encontro. Estava com 38 anos e o último encontro que havia tido com alguém fora aos 22 anos, antes de começar a namorar Junmyeon. Dentro do casamento, já havia feito sexo com outras pessoas em casas de swing e pequenas aventuras com o marido. Aquilo não o assustava; nunca fora tão expansivo quanto Junmyeon, mas tudo ao lado dele ficava mais fácil, porque era só seguir sua onda, seu ritmo. Daquela vez, seria só ele e Baekhyun, e Sehun não estava particularmente empolgado.

No final de seu plantão, trocou de roupa no quarto dos plantonistas. Já havia deixado uma roupa separada para aquela ocasião, e estava se olhando no espelho quando uma mensagem de texto anunciou que ele já estava sendo aguardado.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, estava animado. Não era sempre que ele dava a sorte de encontrar alguém que lhe atraísse e que também se sentisse atraído por ele. Gostar de homens já limitava suas possibilidades, e ser altamente seletivo, ainda mais. O psiquiatra havia chamado sua atenção: era bonito, elegante, educado, articulado e algo em seu jeito dizia a Baekhyun que ele talvez também tivesse interesse em homens. Quando sua hipótese se confirmou, vitória. Como ele era novato no hospital e não dava muitos plantões, não tinha nenhum amigo lá dentro para quem pudesse perguntar mais sobre Sehun, mas aquilo não o incomodou. Teria assunto ao longo da noite.

— Espero não ter te deixado esperando por muito tempo — disse Sehun, arrancando o dermatologista de seus pensamentos quando surgiu no hall da psiquiatria, onde ele o aguardava. — Você sabe, finais de plantão são imprevisíveis, principalmente quando temos planos.

— Gostaria de concordar e mostrar solidariedade, mas tenho poucos internados — suspirou Baekhyun, rumando para o elevador e sendo seguido por Sehun. — Mas de vez em quando, alguém solicita interconsulta faltando cinco minutos para o expediente acabar.

— E quais são as queixas mais frequentes?

— Depende. Quando sou chamado para ver pacientes, geralmente são farmacodermias, reações alérgicas, algumas infecções, diagnóstico diferencial de vasculites. Quando é algo mais grave, como síndrome de Stevens-Johnson, necrólise epidérmica tóxica ou pênfigo, os pacientes são internados direto para mim. Isto é, quando eu não preciso brigar por eles com a imunologia — Baekhyun dizia conforme o elevador corria para baixo, parando diversas vezes em vários andares. — Quando são os colegas que me chamam, geralmente são indicações de cosméticos, skincare e cuidados com o cabelo.

— Se eu soubesse que você é tão requisitado, teria aproveitado para me consultar quando você apareceu na psiquiatria — brincou Sehun, tirando de Baekhyun seu melhor sorriso charmoso.

— Ah, meu bem. Você pode se consultar comigo sempre que quiser — disse o dermatologista, mantendo o sorriso de canto.

Sehun mal sabia como reagir a uma cantada tão explícita, então apenas riu e partiu para assuntos mais prático. — Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar específico?

— Tenho um lugar em mente. Já foi a Seorae Village?

Seorae Village. Baekhyun devia estar brincando e Sehun riu. Quando percebeu que sua risada não fora acompanhada e Baekhyun lhe olhava como se ele estivesse doente, ele finalmente disse: — Seorae Village? Em Seocho?

— Eu sei, é um pouco longe, mas eu estou de carro. A menos que você prefira ir a outro lugar...

Caralho, Baekhyun realmente falava sério. Ele estava pensando em dirigir até outro distrito para jantar no epicentro da colônia francesa em Seul. Sehun já havia ido a Seorae Village, se sentindo um turista e pagando o preço de um plantão por um croissant. E Baekhyun ainda pensava que sua surpresa era devido apenas à _distância_ até lá.

— Não, claro que não. Nunca jantei por lá, é bom? — Sehun disse, se recompondo.

Baekhyun teceu elogios à culinária de Seorae Village e como realmente era como estar na Europa enquanto eles andavam pela extensa garagem do estacionamento. Outra vez, Sehun se surpreendeu naquela noite quando Baekhyun apertou um botão num controle e o carro cujos faróis se acenderam foi a porra de um Bentley. Sehun sabia que ele era um dermatologista famoso, mas não imaginou que seu estilo de vida fosse aquele. Tanto ele quanto Junmyeon já trabalhavam naquele hospital por muito tempo e conheciam muitos especialistas famosos de diversas áreas, mas aparentemente, a dermatologia cosmética era um mundo à parte.

Por mais que Sehun estivesse se esforçando para não transparecer sua surpresa com aquele carro, Baekhyun viu os olhos esbugalhados do psiquiatra no momento em que ele abriu a porta do carro e ficou claro que ele realmente era o feliz proprietário de um Bentley. Não se incomodou.

— Você gosta de carros? — perguntou Baekhyun, tentando deixar Sehun mais confortável.

— Não sei se posso dizer que gosto, acho que não entendo o suficiente. Mas sou perfeitamente capaz de apreciar este exemplar — ele murmurou, passando o cinto de segurança e fazendo Baekhyun rir.

Enquanto ele dirigia aquele carro milionário, Sehun sentia-se maravilhado. O interior do veículo era moderno, um design diferente de qualquer outro carro em que ele já tivesse entrado, e Baekhyun até parecia mais sexy com as mãos no volante e o ar de quem possuía tudo aquilo. Divertindo-se com a situação, enviou uma mensagem para o marido.

 **[19:53] Oh Sehun:** Indo para o meu encontro. Já andou em um Bentley alguma vez na vida?

Pouco depois, Junmyeon respondeu. Baekhyun e Sehun conversavam sobre trivialidades relacionadas a carros.

 **[20:10] Kim Junmyeon:** O cara pediu um Uber Super Black para te impressionar, foi?

 **[20:10] Oh Sehun:** O carro é dele, meu amor.   
**[20:10] Oh Sehun:** E estamos indo jantar em Seorae Village, para sua informação.

 **[20:11] Kim Junmyeon:** Era só o que me faltava. Trabalhando no plantão para pagar a conta da saída do meu marido com outro cara  
 **[20:11] Kim Junmyeon:** E o quê????? Ele dirige um BENTLEY???? Sinto lhe dizer, mas o pau só pode ser pequeno

Sehun não conseguiu disfarçar uma risada quando leu as mensagens de Junmyeon. Para não ser rude, guardou o celular em seguida e pensou que seria um bom momento para introduzir aquele assunto. Ou pelo menos, o melhor momento que teria naquela noite.

— Desculpe. Eu estava apenas respondendo uma mensagem do meu marido.

— Hã? — Baekhyun perguntou, apurando os ouvidos. Podia jurar que ouvira Sehun dizer "marido".

— É... eu sou casado, mas estamos em um relacionamento aberto — ele explicou, ao que Baekhyun soltou um "oh" e abriu a boca em surpresa. — Você é novo no hospital, mas a maioria das pessoas lá sabe que eu sou casado. Desculpe se isso te pegou de surpresa.

Era claro que havia pegado Baekhyun de surpresa. Não que ele estivesse fantasiando com um futuro ao lado do psiquiatra, longe disso, mas também nem passara pela sua cabeça que ele pudesse ser casado. Com um homem, pelo menos. Já havia tido sua cota de pseudo-heterossexuais.

— Não posso negar que realmente estou surpreso. Você não usa aliança.

— Nenhum de nós usa. Junmyeon é emergencista e não pode usar acessórios, e quando nos casamos eu ainda trabalhava com eletroconvulsoterapia no bloco cirúrgico, então desde o começo resolvemos não usar — ele explicou.

— Emergencista? Ele trabalha no hospital também?

— Sim, trabalha. Te incomoda que eu seja casado?

— Estou correndo o risco de chegar para trabalhar e ser atacado por um marido furioso? — perguntou Baekhyun, fazendo Sehun rir e balançar a cabeça negativamente. — Então, acho que está tudo bem. Mas isso realmente é novo para mim.

— Para mim também. Foi recentemente que resolvemos abrir o casamento.

— Hum... — Baekhyun não queria ser invasivo. Não era porque estava em um encontro com Sehun que tinha intimidade para fazer perguntas indiscretas, mas não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar se o casamento dele estava em crise. — E com quantos caras você já saiu desde então, se me permite perguntar?

— Você é o primeiro.

— Vou me considerar um cara de sorte, então — disse Baekhyun, sorrindo.

Não demorou para que o clima dentro do carro voltasse ao normal. Era uma surpresa para o dermatologista que Sehun fosse casado, mas no fim das contas, eles só eram dois homens se conhecendo um pouco melhor e procurando um pouco de diversão, então não haveria problema. Quando chegaram a Seorae Village, Baekhyun já sabia exatamente onde queria comer.

Olhando os preços no cardápio do restaurante francês tradicional, Sehun riu internamente se lembrando da mensagem de Junmyeon. Ele era um médico com um salário bem satisfatório, mas sabia que sua versão mais jovem, estudante, jamais se imaginaria gastando aquela quantidade de dinheiro só na entrada. E não pôde deixar de achar graça que o primeiro caso de Junmyeon desde que eles abriram o casamento havia sido uma rapidinha com Chanyeol em um banheiro do hospital enquanto ele estava em um restaurante chique depois de andar em um Bentley.

O jantar foi agradável. Baekhyun era inteligente e culto, e Sehun teria apreciado a companhia dele mesmo que não fosse em um encontro. E depois de algumas taças de vinho, ele já estava confortável o suficiente com aquela ideia e se permitindo achar Baekhyun sexualmente atraente e pensar em como expressar isso. Não precisou pensar muito, já que o próprio Baekhyun o olhava com desejo e tocava seus pés com os dele por baixo da mesa, deixando claro que o contato físico com Sehun era aguardado.

— Quem decidiu abrir o casamento, você ou ele? — perguntou Baekhyun, sentindo-se desinibido o suficiente para fazer certas perguntas íntimas.

— Ele teve a ideia, eu fiz a proposta — respondeu Sehun naturalmente. — Está curioso quanto ao meu casamento?

— Não posso negar que estou.

— Nós sempre gostamos de variar um pouco as coisas. Esta é mais uma das nossas variações.

— Olhando por fora, eu não imaginaria que um psiquiatra tão correto e cuidadoso teria um lado selvagem — provocou Baekhyun, arrancando uma risadinha de Sehun.

— No fundo, somos todos animais, não somos?

— E você é um animal insaciável — pontuou Baekhyun, olhando nos olhos de Sehun e deixando implícito que não ligaria de ser a próxima refeição dele.

Sem saber, Baekhyun havia dado algo para Sehun pensar. O dermatologista havia falando brincando, mas Sehun não se sentia insaciável. Na verdade, sua saciedade não era muito difícil de se conseguir. Gostava de comida, gostava de cultura, gostava de sexo, mas se sentia satisfeito. Buscava por mais, gostava do novo, gostava de variedade, mas raramente se sentia insatisfeito.

Quando terminaram de comer e seus olhares deixavam claro que aquela noite ainda não tinha acabado, Baekhyun pediu a conta. Sehun já sacava a carteira do bolso quando o dermatologista entregou o próprio cartão de crédito ao garçom e disse-lhe que cobrasse o valor integral.

— Você está pensando que eu vou te deixar pagar tudo sozinho? — protestou Sehun, estendendo seu próprio cartão com a mão.

— Não se preocupe. Eu te convidei, eu pago — disse Baekhyun, segurando a mão de Sehun e abaixando-a. Quando ele o fez, acariciou discretamente a palma da mão de Sehun com as pontas de seus dedos e olhou para ele.

Aquele gesto encerrou o assunto. Logo os dois estavam saindo do restaurante, e assim que fecharam as portas do carro, começaram a se beijar. O álcool do espumante que Sehun havia bebido estava fazendo seus efeitos e deixando-o ousado o suficiente para morder o lábio inferior de Baekhyun e puxar seus cabelos em meio ao beijo.

— Me diz que você também quer passar esta noite comigo — disse Baekhyun entre o beijo, sussurrando junto aos lábios de Sehun.

— Eu quero — ele respondeu, chupando o lábio inferior de Baekhyun e afastando-se para olhá-lo. — Vamos sair daqui antes que nós dois sejamos multados.

Baekhyun riu, voltando a sentar-se propriamente no banco e ligando o carro. As ruas estavam mais vazias, e ele aproveitava o fato de ter um carro de luxo para poder correr um pouco.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou Sehun. Ele já tinha uma ereção e lhe parecia absurdo pensar que estava se sentindo daquela maneira por alguém que não era Junmyeon; mas naquele momento, se permitiu deixar o nome do marido em segundo plano.

— Para minha casa — respondeu Baekhyun. — O que você vai pensar de mim se eu disser que pensei em te beijar a noite toda?

— Vou me sentir um cara de sorte. E o que será que você pensaria de mim se soubesse tudo o que eu quero fazer com você agora?

Baekhyun respondeu acelerando o carro e fazendo Sehun rir.

Soojung adoraria uma taça de vinho. Cacete, ela faria tudo por uma dose cavalar de álcool. Jongin chegaria dali a alguns minutos e ela estaria sóbria na hora de dar a notícia mais avassaladora que aquele cara provavelmente receberia na vida. Chegou a tentar ensaiar na frente do espelho, mas como não conseguia se encarar sem ter ânsias de vômito, ficou apenas dizendo as palavras em sua cabeça. Ela pensou em aproveitar a noite com ele, provavelmente seria a última que passariam juntos, porque ele definitivamente não iria querer vê-la nunca mais depois que ela lhe contasse, mas não conseguiria. Já havia adiado aquele momento por muito tempo.

O interfone tocou e Soojung se assustou como se fosse o barulho de uma explosão. Abriu o portão do prédio para Jongin e foi para a porta de seu apartamento esperá-lo. Quando as portas do elevador se abriram e ele saiu de lá sorrindo e andando em sua direção, Soojung fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo.

— Ei — ele cumprimentou-a, deixando um beijo nos lábios de Soojung. — Senti saudades.

Aqueles momentos finais de normalidade foram apreciados. Ela ofereceu a ele uma cerveja, ele aceitou. Ela disse a ele que se sentasse no sofá da sala que ela traria a bebida. Na cozinha, Soojung percebeu que suas mãos tremiam, mas ela precisava ser forte. Havia deixado o laudo do ultrassom na bancada. Pegou o exame, uma garrafa de cerveja (havia comprado da marca que sabia que ele gostava) e voltou para a sala.

— Está tudo bem com você? Tenho te achado um pouco... distante — Jongin perguntou, pensando que era uma boa maneira de iniciar a conversa que ele próprio queria ter.

— Na verdade, Jongin... tem uma coisa. Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

— O que é? — ele perguntou.

Soojung não percebeu que ele estava nervoso, pois ela estava completamente imersa em suas próprias sensações. Respirou fundo.

— Não existe jeito fácil de dizer isso, então... eu estou grávida — ela disse, mais rápido do que gostaria, e colocou o exame em cima da mesa de centro da sala para que ele pudesse ver se quisesse. — De você.

As palavras dela entraram na cabeça de Jongin, mas era como se ela tivesse falado outro idioma.

— Eu não estou te pedindo nada. Na verdade, eu pensei muito sobre isso. Eu sei que não era para isso ter acontecido, e eu não queria que você pensasse...

— Você... grávida? — Jongin balbuciou. Ele olhou para o laudo do ultrassom em cima da mesa de centro, e se por um momento ele achou que aquilo podia ser uma piada, suas esperanças foram murchando conforme lia os escritos no papel e ouvia a voz de Soojung. Quando olhou para ela, não encontrou seus olhos. Soojung olhava para baixo, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. — Mas... você não tomava um anticoncepcional?

— Eu parei. Ia colocar um DIU. Descobri a gravidez quando fiz o beta-hCG para a inserção — disse Soojung, sem ter coragem de encarar Jongin. — Eu não sei o que deu em mim, não sei o que eu estava pensando. Eu juro que não planejei isso, Jongin, tanto que realmente não estou te pedindo nada. Só estou te contando porque... achei que você deveria saber.

Jongin voltou a olhar o exame em cima da mesa. Lia as palavras de longe, mas não ousava estender a mão e pegá-lo. Era como se qualquer movimento errado pudesse acabar com suas chances de estar sonhando. Não era possível. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

— Soojung, isso é uma brincadeira?

— Gostaria que fosse, Jongin. Mas não é — ela disse. Soojung mordeu sua língua para se impedir de pedir desculpas. Ainda que conseguisse ouvir a voz de Kyungsoo em sua cabeça dizendo que ela não havia feito aquele filho sozinha, as desculpas estavam na ponta de sua língua. Queria implorar por desculpas, ainda que Jongin também tivesse errado em não fazer questão de um preservativo. Queria ajoelhar aos pés dele e pedir que ele não a odiasse.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um bom tempo. Soojung respirava fundo e tentava controlar seus impulsos de falar mais do que deveria e debulhar em lágrimas. Jongin bebia a cerveja e começava a juntar certas peças em sua cabeça. A ausência de Soojung naquelas últimas semanas. O fato de que ela não estava mais o acompanhando enquanto ele bebia qualquer coisa alcoólica. No final de sua garrafa de cerveja, ele estava começando a se convencer de que aquilo era real, e o pânico o atingiu com tudo.

— Acho que é muita informação para minha cabeça. Você... você se importa se eu for embora e depois conversamos melhor sobre isso? — ele disse, atropelando as palavras e finalmente encarando Soojung nos olhos quando ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Se Jongin não estivesse tão perdido dentro de sua própria cabeça, ele teria se compadecido com o olhar doloroso que recebeu.

— Tudo bem, eu sei que é inesperado...

Mal ela havia terminado de falar e ele já estava passando pela porta e correndo para o elevador.

Soojung continuou sentada no sofá. Seu coração batia forte e as lágrimas começaram a se acumular em seus olhos assim que ela ouviu a porta do elevador sendo fechada. Seu celular vibrou sobre a mesa, e ela o agarrou rapidamente quando viu o nome de Kyungsoo na tela.

 **[20:56] Do Kyungsoo:** Já que você nunca falou nada, acho que você não viu que deixei um presentinho no porta luvas do seu carro. Queria que fosse surpresa, mas acho que se eu deixar para você descobrir, ele vai morar lá por muito tempo, hehehe

 **[20:56] Do Kyungsoo:** Depois me conte o que achou. Estou de plantão agora e já descobri que o pronto atendimento está muito interessante na noite de hoje, if you know what i mean...

Parecia absurdo que Kyungsoo tivesse lhe mandado aquela mensagem no momento em que Jongin havia deixado sua casa e ela se sentia prestes a desmoronar. Uma coincidência que abraçou o coração de Soojung, como respostas encontradas na natureza para perguntas que ela nem mesmo sabia. Rapidamente, ela levantou-se, pegou a chave de seu carro e desceu até a garagem. Segurou as lágrimas, concentrando-se em sua respiração, em cada passo dado a caminho do carro, no som do silêncio. Sentou-se no banco do passageiro antes de fechar a porta do carro e abrir o porta luvas. Lá, encontrou o que Kyungsoo havia deixado para ela.

Era um sonar doppler e um frasco de gel condutor. Um aparelho velho, provavelmente pouco utilizado por Kyungsoo, que já tinha outros mais modernos. Um aparelho para escutar os batimentos cardíacos de um feto.

Respirando fundo, Soojung derramou um pouco do gel na sonda do aparelho e ligou-o. O som era de rangidos e cacofonia, e assim que ela levantou a blusa que usava e colocou a sonda contra a pele da barriga, ouviu o silêncio. Remexeu um pouco, demorou para encontrar o foco, mas quando encontrou, lá estava: tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum...

O coração daquela pequena pessoa dentro do ventre de Soojung batia numa frequência de aproximadamente 150 batimentos por minuto, num ritmo constante. Ainda era pequeno demais para que Soojung sentisse movimentos ou conseguisse tocar o próprio útero, mas aquele som tornava indiscutível que ela não estava sozinha naquele momento: havia uma criança dentro de si, e seu coração batia 150 vezes em um minuto, indiferente ao que quer que estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora.

Dentro do carro, Soojung chorou. Que grande infelicidade era que uma criança estivesse se formando para chegar ao mundo e ser recebida por ela.


	5. Capítulo cinco

Cercado de luxo por todos os lados foi como Sehun se percebeu no apartamento de Baekhyun. Bairro luxuoso, condomínio luxuoso e decoração impecável. O apartamento de Baekhyun não chegava a ser grande, mas os ambientes eram decorados de tal modo que pareciam amplos, arejados. Tons claros, espelhos, decoração minimalista. Logo que chegaram, Baekhyun pediu licença para abrir um vinho, e Sehun teve tempo de reparar nos detalhes. Estava mais do que claro que o dermatologista desfrutava de todo o glamour que seu dinheiro poderia comprar. O mais interessante para o psiquiatra era encontrar pequenos indícios da personalidade de Baekhyun naquele apartamento, além do bom gosto. Sinais de que aquele ambiente acolhia a vida de alguém que deixava suas marcas, ainda que tudo parecesse meticulosamente organizado para ser elegante: alguns livros, uma fotografia, uma planta, álbuns musicais. Objetos que pareciam destoar do padrão da decoração, que se encolhiam modestos e silenciosos em seus lugares, contrastando com o belo, mas não menos importantes.

— Será que fiz mal em trazer um psiquiatra para dentro da minha casa? — perguntou Baekhyun, tirando Sehun de seus pensamentos e oferecendo-lhe uma taça de vinho e sentando-se no sofá. — Aposto que você está me analisando e tirando suas conclusões sobre mim neste exato momento.

— De jeito nenhum — disse Sehun. Aceitou a bebida e sentou-se junto a Baekhyun. — Eu cobro para fazer isso.

— Eu deveria saber — respondeu Baekhyun, rindo e aproximando-se enquanto bebia de seu vinho. — Vamos brincar. Eu digo um estereótipo sobre psiquiatras e você me diz se é verdade ou não. Depois, você me diz um sobre dermatologistas.

— Pode começar.

— Psiquiatras são todos bem resolvidos.

— Mito. Dermatologistas são fúteis.

— Se eu disser que é verdade, vou cair muito no seu conceito? — brincou Baekhyun. — Psiquiatras usam drogas.

— Ok, verdade. Nunca conheci nenhum que nunca tivesse pelo menos lambido umas gotinhas de Rivotril. Dermatologistas perdem o título de especialista se andarem mal vestidos.

— Verdade. Ou você acha que eu uso calças sociais no plantão porque são confortáveis?

Eles continuaram a brincadeira rindo e achando graça nas coisas mais banais conforme bebiam do vinho. Tudo aquilo era um jogo de sedução.

— Dermatologistas não têm acne.

— Verdade, óbvio — respondeu Baekhyun pela última vez, finalizando sua taça de vinho e encarando Sehun nos olhos. — Psiquiatras são bons de cama.

— Isso você vai ter que vir descobrir.

Segundo a deixa, Baekhyun inclinou-se para beijar Sehun. O beijo começou lento, mas logo o psiquiatra estava agarrando seus cabelos novamente. Sehun usava uma blusa de gola alta e calças sociais. Baekhyun mal podia esperar para ver aquele corpo sem nada. Seguindo esse desejo, Baekhyun sentou-se no colo de Sehun, sendo recebido pelas mãos quentes do outro tocando-o por baixo da camisa social na cintura e trazendo seu corpo para mais perto. O dermatologista separou o beijo apenas para começar a levantar a blusa de Sehun, que levantou os braços e permitiu que aquela peça fosse retirada de seu corpo.

— Puta que pariu — resmungou Baekhyun, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior ao ter o primeiro vislumbre do tronco nu do psiquiatra. Voltou a beijá-lo com volúpia, e antes que Sehun pudesse começar a tirar sua camisa, separou o beijo e sussurrou: — Eu quero te chupar.

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, Sehun agarrou a cintura de Baekhyun com força, descontando o tesão daquelas palavras sujas pronunciadas quentes contra seu ouvido. — Pode vir.

Baekhyun ainda beijou-o mais uma vez antes de deslizar de seu colo até estar ajoelhado entre as pernas abertas do psiquiatra. Seu cabelo já estava uma bagunça e sua expressão ao abrir a calça de Sehun e descer o zíper era selvagem. Quando enfiou a mão dentro da cueca de Sehun e tirou seu pau para fora, não foi capaz de conter um suspiro.

— Sabe, eu já tinha reparado que você tem uma bunda de outro mundo — ele disse, masturbando Sehun com uma mão e usando a outra para acariciar o abdome dele. Divertiu-se vendo o rosto corado do outro e seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada. — Mas eu não esperava que seu pau também fosse tão grande.

Sehun sabia que tinha um pau acima da média. Não apenas Junmyeon havia lhe dito isso, e seu marido tivera diversas experiências antes de terem um compromisso, como também ele raramente encontrava alguém do mesmo tamanho que o seu. Não que ele pensasse que o tamanho garantisse uma foda boa, mas seu ego era muito massageado pelas palavras do dermatologista. Com o pau pulsando na mão deste, Sehun agarrou seus cabelos e sorriu para ele.

— Você gosta?

Sem desviar o olhar do seu, Baekhyun respondeu-o segurando o pau pela base e colocando-o na boca. Sua boca já estava muito molhada quando ele desceu a cabeça, deixando o pau de Sehun entrar até que estivesse na garganta, ao que o psiquiatra fechou os olhos e não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Caralho. Não esperava por aquilo. Quando Baekhyun voltou a subir a cabeça e deixar o pau de Sehun escapar de sua boca, passou a língua pelos lábios, capturando o excesso de saliva.

— Eu adoro.

Sehun ainda estava de calças e cueca e Baekhyun ainda estava completamente vestido, mas havia algo de muito excitante em tê-lo ajoelhado entre suas pernas, mamando-o com gosto enquanto eles ainda tinham peças de roupas. O dermatologista deixava a boca bem molhada e chupava com a cabeça indo e voltando, masturbando a base do pau e acariciando a barriga e o peito de Sehun com a mão livre. Por vezes, ia com tudo e deixava o pau tocar sua garganta, não se intimidando com o tamanho, sem engasgar, apenas fazendo alguns barulhos muito excitantes. O queixo de Baekhyun estava completamente molhado por sua própria saliva quando ele se afastou da ereção de Sehun, tão molhada quanto.

— Porra... — murmurava Sehun. Baekhyun tinha uma fisionomia marcante que parecia combinar inocência e sensualidade quando o encarava com o pau na boca, com cara de quem estava se deleitando naquele ato. Por vezes, Baekhyun se concentrava na glande e chupava com mais força, fazendo Sehun tremer e agarrar seu cabelo com mais força. Ele sentia seu pau pulsando e expelindo pré-porra, mas a boca de Baekhyun era tão molhada que os fluidos se misturavam.

— Como você gosta de foder, Sehun? — ronronou Baekhyun com os lábios e o queixo molhados, esfregando o rosto no pau de Sehun e masturbando-o lentamente.

— De quatro — respondeu um Sehun ofegante. — Sentado. Como você quiser.

Baekhyun deitou a cabeça em uma das coxas de Sehun e continuou punhetando o pau dele, sem desviar o olhar do rosto do outro. — E você quer me comer ou dar para mim?

Sehun engoliu em seco, a respiração acelerada. Mal conseguia pensar claramente com aquele homem tão maravilhoso ajoelhado entre suas pernas batendo uma punheta para si. Ele tinha Baekhyun ajoelhado à sua frente como se venerasse seu corpo, mas o dermatologista o manejara tão bem desde o começo que ele cedeu ao primeiro desejo que passou por seu corpo: — Quero dar para você.

Lentamente, mantendo o contato visual, Baekhyun se levantou do chão. Ajudou Sehun a tirar as próprias calças e a cueca, deixando o outro totalmente nu antes de dar a mão para que ele se levantasse. Começou a desabotoar a própria camisa social e foi andando em direção ao corredor, sendo seguido por Sehun. Quando chegaram no quarto, sua camisa social já estava totalmente aberta, expondo o tronco aos olhos desejosos do psiquiatra. Baekhyun removeu a camisa e sentou-se na grande cama de casal, observando a nudez orgulhosa de Sehun à sua frente.

— Vem — ele chamou. Sehun subiu na cama e sentou-se no colo dele, finalmente dando a Baekhyun a chance de encher as mãos com suas nádegas. — Porra.

— Você não acha que está vestido demais? Deixa eu resolver isso — murmurou Sehun. Deu um beijo lento na boca de Baekhyun, sentindo algo de seu gosto nela, e engatinhou para trás. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao dermatologista e o ajudou a tirar as próprias calças e a cueca. Quando ia voltar a sentar-se no colo do outro, Baekhyun impediu-o, ajoelhando-se na cama.

— Deita de bruços para mim.

Sehun obedeceu, deitando-se com a barriga na cama e apoiando o tronco nos cotovelos, sabendo que Baekhyun não tirava os olhos de sua bunda. Empinou-se de leve, quase imperceptivelmente, e novamente, não poderia deixar de admitir que o olhar intenso de Baekhyun sobre si era excitante e lisonjeador.

O dermatologista deitou-se por cima de Sehun e começou beijando sua nuca, suas costas, acariciando as laterais de seu corpo e descendo os beijos. Quando chegou à bunda, deixou um beijo molhado em cada nádega, segurando-se para não morder e agarrá-lo com muita força. Já que Sehun era casado, parecia adequado não deixar marcas em seu corpo, mas uma bunda daquele tamanho realmente exigia de si algum autocontrole para não fazer o que queria.

— Puta que pariu, Sehun — ele exclamou, provocando um riso em Sehun, que virou o rosto para encará-lo atrás de si. — Que delícia de rabo. Você é todo bom demais para ser verdade.

O psiquiatra ia responder, mas acabou apenas gemendo quando Baekhyun agarrou cada nádega com uma mão e separou-as, expondo seu cu e começando a lambê-lo. Começou logo com intensidade, babando bastante e chupando, enterrando seu rosto na bunda de Sehun. Mantinha as nádegas dele afastada, e utilizava os polegares para tocar seu períneo e massagear o cuzinho entre uma lambida e outra. Em pouco tempo, Sehun estava gemendo alto e empinando-se contra o rosto de Baekhyun, rebolando contra sua boca e pedindo por mais, esfregando o pau contra o edredom da cama.

— Baekhyun — chamou, estendendo a mão para trás e passando-a pelos cabelos do dermatologista. — Me fode. Me fode agora. Eu preciso gozar.

Era tudo o que Baekhyun queria ouvir. Afastou-se do corpo de Sehun, que logo colocou-se de quatro, e inclinou-se para o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Tirou um preservativo e um frasco de lubrificante da gaveta. Ajoelhou-se na cama para vestir o preservativo, e quando voltou a olhar para Sehun, este tinha um dos dedos penetrado em si mesmo, ainda de quatro.

— Não consegue esperar? Quer tanto assim um pau? — ele perguntou, sorrindo sacana enquanto jogava um pouco de lubrificante sobre o próprio pau e o massageava de leve, espalhando o produto. Sehun lambeu os lábios ao tirar o dedo de dentro de si.

— Você não quer a minha bunda? Mostra para mim o quanto — ele disse, provocativo e rebolando.

Não precisou chamar duas vezes, porque logo Baekhyun estava ajoelhado atrás de si. O dermatologista segurou o pau pela base e guiou-o até o cu de Sehun, esfregando um pouco a glande antes de começar a penetrá-lo. Assistiu seu pau entrar até o fundo, sem saber se sentia mais tesão pela sensação de aperto ou se pela visão daquele rabo maravilhoso engolindo-o até o talo.

— Gostoso — ele sussurrou, um sorriso sacana nos lábios antes de começar a investir contra Sehun. A princípio, foi devagar, indo e voltando e testando os limites do corpo do outro, mas logo o próprio Sehun estava ofegando e pedindo-lhe que fosse mais rápido.

Baekhyun obedeceu, agarrando o quadril de Sehun e investindo com força contra ele, puxando seu corpo a cada estocada e indo mais fundo. O psiquiatra gemia e afundava o rosto contra a cama quando sentia que sua próstata recebia estímulos. Baekhyun não era grande, e a vida sexual de Sehun era intensa o suficiente para que ele não sentisse muita dor na penetração. Logo, ele aproveitava cada segundo. Sentia a saliva escorrer pelos cantos de sua boca e o pré-gozo verter de sua glande. Seu corpo balançava a cada investida do dermatologista e ele sentia espasmos de prazer.

E Baekhyun, por sua vez, se deleitava com os gemidos contidos de Sehun e o som das peles se chocando. Evitava agarrá-lo de forma a deixar marcas, mas não conseguia deixar suas mãos longe da bunda de Sehun por muito tempo. Sentindo que não iria aguentar por muito tempo, alcançou o pau do outro e começou a masturbá-lo. Não precisou de muito para que Sehun gemesse com a voz ofegante: — Eu vou gozar.

Era o que Baekhyun precisava para aumentar a velocidade de seu punho e continuar com estocadas curtas e rápidas. Logo Sehun estava ejaculando nos seus dedos, com o rosto escondido contra o edredom. Com a mão suja, Baekhyun agarrou a bunda e acariciou as costas de Sehun, espalhando a própria porra do outro pela sua pele, e aquele estímulo visual foi o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar algumas investidas depois.

Eles se deitaram lado a lado na cama depois de Baekhyun tirar o preservativo e descartá-lo no banheiro da suíte. Sehun parecia ainda mais lindo depois de gozar, suado e sujo de porra, iluminado pela luz quente e fraca das lâmpadas instaladas por trás da cama. Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio, Sehun disse: — Posso usar o seu banheiro para tomar um banho?

— Claro — respondeu Baekhyun, levantando-se devagar e arrastando-se até o banheiro. Mostrou para Sehun onde encontrar toalhas e os produtos para se banhar.

E enquanto tomava banho naquele banheiro que também exalava bom gosto e era equipado apenas com produtos cosméticos da mais alta qualidade, Sehun refletia sobre sua experiência. Havia sido gostoso, sem dúvidas. Baekhyun tinha muitas qualidades e transar com ele fora mais fácil do que Sehun imaginara. No fim das contas, ele era um homem e seu corpo reagia ao que gostava. O fato de seu acompanhante ser gentil e eles terem combinado bem na cama era a parte mais surpreendente de tudo aquilo para ele. Como as oportunidades apareciam sem que precisasse procurar...

Quando estava saindo do banho, Baekhyun entrou no banheiro com suas roupas na mão, já vestido com um robe.

— Se quiser, pode passar a noite aqui.

— Obrigado, mas acho melhor voltar para casa — disse Sehun, aceitando as roupas e começando a vesti-las, sem se incomodar com a presença de Baekhyun. Era como se tivessem adquirido um tipo estranho de intimidade, mas sem serem íntimos. — No fim das contas, eu ainda sou casado.

— Eu imaginei.

— E sabe... — disse Sehun, contemplando a grande bancada da pia de Baekhyun, que embora contasse com produtos caríssimos, não tinha muitos deles. — Eu imaginei que seu banheiro fosse ter produtos de skincare até no teto.

Ele havia dito aquilo como uma piada, mas Baekhyun soltou um riso que lhe pareceu até amargurado, embora ele não soubesse por quê.

— Costumava ser assim, mas eu cansei. A grande maioria do skincare é supérfluo.

— O que você está dizendo?

Baekhyun apontou para os produtos que tinha na bancada.

— Você não precisa de mais do que isso. Um protetor solar, um sabonete para o rosto e um hidratante.

— Quer dizer que água termal não faz diferença?

— Faz se você gostar de borrifar água na cara e se sentir bem com isso. Fora isso, nada.

— Eu jamais imaginaria — disse Sehun, terminando de se vestir e percebendo Baekhyun olhar para seus cosméticos como se estivesse com a cabeça bem longe dali. Não era preciso ser especialista para perceber que havia algo ali, mas ele não quis ser invasivo demais. — Imagino que atender em um hospital geral seja muito diferente de atender em consultório quando se trata de dermatologia.

— É como se fosse outra realidade — disse Baekhyun, parecendo ter voltado ao momento presente e sorrindo para Sehun. — Vou tomar um banho e te dou uma carona até sua casa.

— Por favor, não se incomode. Posso chamar um Uber.

— Não é problema para mim, gosto de dirigir. Principalmente à noite — insistiu Baekhyun, tirando o próprio robe e entrando no box para se banhar.

— Ok. Não vou perder a oportunidade de andar no seu carro de novo — disse Sehun, provocando um sorrisinho em Baekhyun e saindo do banheiro para dar-lhe mais privacidade.

Junmyeon não costumava dormir em seus plantões noturnos. Já fazia aquilo há bastante tempo, e não tinha muita dificuldade em permanecer acordado. Então, mesmo quando o plantão estava tranquilo e os plantonistas tinham tempo para se revezarem e dormir um pouco, Junmyeon quase sempre era o que ficava acordado para que os outros descansassem. Naquela noite, não foi diferente. Tinha alguns pacientes de observação, mas todos estavam respondendo bem às medidas de estabilização e não parecia haver nada acontecendo. Enquanto ele ficava na sala de emergência esperando casos graves e observando os que já tinham, Amber atendia os casos menos urgentes e os demais plantonistas dormiam na sala de descanso. Junmyeon estava lendo um livro no meio da madrugada quando recebeu uma visita.

— Não foi muito legal da sua parte me deixar daquele jeito na última vez que nos vimos, sabe — disse Kyungsoo, surpreendendo-o ao entrar na sala de urgência. Ele usava um pijama cirúrgico, indicando que também estava de plantão naquele dia. Junmyeon sorriu e deu de ombros quando percebeu sua presença. — Noite tranquila na zona de guerra?

— Não fale alto. O simples som da sua voz dizendo essas palavras é capaz de provocar um acidente de carro e conjurar três pacientes graves — brincou Junmyeon. — E suas grávidas? Nenhuma para ganhar hoje?

— Tem uma. Primeira gestação, quatro centímetros de dilatação, bolsa íntegra. O residente estava doido para conduzir um parto, então deixei por conta dele. Deve estar lá plantado na porta da sala de parto, esperando ansiosamente — disse Kyungsoo.

— E você tem coragem de dizer que eu sou mau por ter te deixado no almoxarifado.

— É importante para o residente de obstetrícia aprender a esperar. A paciência é uma virtude. Mas abandonar um colega de pau duro no final do plantão, isso é só maldade mesmo.

É claro que Junmyeon percebeu que Kyungsoo queria terminar o que haviam começado. A maternidade ficava longe demais do pronto atendimento para que ele simplesmente gostasse de passear por lá. O que o emergencista ainda não havia decidido era se valeria a pena ceder a ele.

— Tenho certeza que a sua mão direita conseguiu dar conta do recado — ele brincou, fechando o livro que ainda tinha nas mãos e conferindo as horas no relógio para saber se já estava na hora de reavaliar os pacientes de observação. Por ora, seria neutro.

— Para sua referência futura, eu sou canhoto. O que você está lendo?

Eles passaram os minutos seguintes falando sobre livros. Junmyeon estava lendo um livro chamado Matadouro 5, recomendação de seu marido, e surpreendeu-se quando Kyungsoo pareceu realmente interessado em sua leitura, nas suas opiniões sobre o livro, no tipo de literatura que costumava consumir. O obstetra admitiu não ser um leitor muito assíduo, mas teve grande interesse no assunto. Conversar com Kyungsoo era fácil, ele era engraçado e aquele plantão não estava sendo lá muito dinâmico. O obstetra ainda o acompanhou quando ele foi avaliar os pacientes em observação, e eles discutiram alguns casos. Era interessante ouvir a perspectiva de alguém que não era da área. E quando finalmente Kyungsoo olhou para o próprio relógio e achou que era hora de voltar para a maternidade para avaliar a paciente que havia deixado sob os cuidados do residente, Junmyeon resolveu que queria. Com o tempo de que dispunham, entrou com o obstetra no banheiro de algum corredor e se beijaram até que o ar faltasse e Kyungsoo anunciasse que realmente precisava ir.

Era como se sua cabeça estivesse em pane: os pensamentos passavam por ele sem que ele conseguisse focar em um só. Estava esperando acordar, esperando perceber que estava sonhando e que aquilo não estava realmente acontecendo. Quando parou de andar e respirou fundo algumas vezes, finalmente percebeu e entendeu que não estava sonhando e não iria acordar. Quando o horror da realidade finalmente o atingiu, a primeira coisa que fez foi entrar em um bar.

Enquanto bebida um destilado atrás do outro, Jongin tentava refletir sobre sua situação. Caramba, ele havia ido à casa de Soojung na intenção de pedi-la em namoro naquele dia e saíra de lá com a notícia de que iria ser pai. Repetia incessantemente em sua própria cabeça que Soojung estava grávida e que o filho era dele, tentando fazer com que a ficha caísse e ele pudesse começar a pensar com mais clareza. Mas afinal, o que ele esperava?

Havia sido um inconsequente. Era médico, havia se formado com botas notas, passara de primeira em um concurso de residência. Sabia que não se faz sexo sem preservativo, mas a verdade era que ele era um trouxa. Nas primeiras vezes, haviam transado de camisinha, mas logo no primeiro esquecimento dele, Soojung disse-lhe que tomava uma pílula anticoncepcional, e ele era apenas um garoto fraco. Depois da primeira vez que fizeram sem preservativo, Jongin nunca mais se preocupou em usá-lo.

E então, lá estava ele. Finalmente tendo que arcar com uma enorme consequência de algo que havia feito. Até aquele momento, a vida havia sido suave para Jongin. Morava com amigos e quase nunca tinham conflitos, passara pela faculdade sem grandes dificuldades, seus pais sempre estiveram financeiramente confortáveis e seu estilo de vida era adequadamente bancado pela bolsa que recebia pela residência e por um ou outro plantão extra que desse no mês. Jongin tentou se lembrar de algum momento na vida em que tivesse precisado superar uma dificuldade para se inspirar, mas horrorizou-se ao perceber que nunca tivera aquele momento antes. Era uma criança. Não passava de uma criança. Precisava de ajuda. Levantou-se, pagou a conta sem nem ouvir quanto havia gastado e pegou um táxi para casa.

Enfiar uma chave na fechadura nunca havia sido tão difícil. Na verdade, até ficar em pé estava sendo difícil. Jongin levou vários minutos até finalmente conseguir destrancar a porta de casa. Se não fosse por Yukhei estar estudando na sala, provavelmente nem lembraria de trancar a porta de novo depois de entrar.

— Cara, você está muito bêbado — disse o amigo, ajudando Jongin a trancar a porta por dentro. — Acho que não te vejo tão ruim assim desde a festa de formatura.

Jongin, Yukhei e Taemin haviam estudado juntos e continuaram morando juntos após se formarem. Taemin era residente de anestesiologia em outro hospital, e Yukhei trabalhava em uma clínica de medicina do trabalho enquanto não decidia o que queria da vida. Jongin e Taemin não tinham dinheiro para bancar um apartamento para morarem sozinhos e Yukhei gostava da companhia.

Jongin desabou no sofá da sala, sentindo tudo girar ao seu redor. Não fazia ideia de quantas horas haviam se passado desde que recebera a notícia mais avassaladora de sua vida, mas já acreditava que a gravidez de Soojung era real, e agora esperava que seus amigos pudessem ajudá-lo a passar por aquele momento.

— Quer um café? Eu fiz um pouco para estudar — ofereceu Yukhei, sentando-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Jongin, com toda a paciência. Era o mais novo dos três, mas também o mais delicado quando se tratava de lidar com pessoas.

— Eu estou ferrado — resmungou Jongin, embolando as palavras.

— O que aconteceu, hein? Achei que você fosse dormir na casa da Soojung — disse Yukhei, já imaginando o que devia ter acontecido, e só a menção daquele nome já fez o estômago de Jongin embrulhar. — Ela negou seu pedido de namoro?

“Antes fosse”, pensou Jongin.

— Cadê Taemin? Ele está de plantão?

— Está dormindo.

— Vou chamar ele. Preciso conversar com vocês — disse Jongin, levantando-se do sofá e sendo apoiado por Yukhei, que havia se levantado para ajudá-lo, antes que caísse no processo.

— Cara, você está bêbado. Deixa ele dormir, amanhã vocês se falam — disse Yukhei, com a mão no ombro de Jongin. — Fala comigo, o que está acontecendo?

— Eu preciso de Taemin aqui também, Yukhei. Não vou conseguir falar isso mais de uma vez — ele disse, desvencilhando-se do amigo e indo na direção do quarto de Taemin pelo corredor. Yukhei ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas foi em vão. Jongin abriu a porta do quarto de Taemin sem bater e acendeu a luz. — Taemin. Acorda.

Taemin era residente de anestesiologia e tinha o sono leve. Quando foi capaz de entender que havia sido acordado numa noite de folga por seu colega de apartamento bêbado, foi por pouco que não agrediu alguém.

— Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas... — tentou justificar Yukhei.

— Seu filho da puta — grunhiu Taemin, atirando um travesseiro em Jongin. — Você usou drogas? Eu voltei hoje de um plantão de 36 horas, estou morto!

— Desculpe te acordar. Mas eu preciso contar algo para vocês.

— Seja lá o que for, pode esperar até amanhã — bradou Taemin, cobrindo a cabeça com o edredom. — Vaza.

— Eu vou ser pai — disse Jongin.

— Vai tomar no cu — respondeu Taemin. Yukhei, por sua vez, segurou o ombro de Jongin por trás e tentou puxá-lo para fora.

— Vamos, cara, deixa o Taemin dormir. Você está sendo... — Yukhei parou de falar quando percebeu que Jongin havia escondido o rosto com as mãos e respirava profundamente. Ele estava bêbado, mas realmente aquilo não parecia coisa de Jongin. Na verdade, ele sempre havia sido muito tranquilo e comedido, nunca invadia o espaço dos outros e mesmo quando bebia, não fazia o tipo inconveniente. Algo estava errado ali. — Espera aí, Jongin. Você está falando sério?

Ainda com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, Jongin acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu do quarto de Taemin sem vê-lo tirando a cabeça de baixo do edredom. Yukhei seguiu Jongin até a sala e Taemin foi atrás, ambos começando a perceber que algo realmente podia estar acontecendo ali.

— Soojung está grávida — murmurou Jongin, sentando-se novamente no sofá. — E é meu.

Mesmo estando bêbado, Jongin sabia mais ou menos o que esperar dos amigos. Yukhei era doce e suave e Taemin era grosso e pragmático.

— Você está falando sério? Me diz que é brincadeira — disse Taemin, finalmente parecendo desperto e alerta. — Fala que você está zoando. Me fala que você não é burro de ter comido essa mulher sem camisinha.

Yukhei cutucou Taemin e gesticulou para que ele calasse a boca antes de ir até o sofá e sentar-se do lado de Jongin.

— Ei, cara. Está tudo bem.

— Tudo bem? Yukhei, você bebeu também? — disse Taemin, exalando preocupação com os olhos arregalados. — Jongin é residente de clínica, mora com amigos e conheceu essa moça há o quê, seis meses?

— Cala a boca, Taemin — retrucou Yukhei, colocando a mão no ombro de Jongin e fechando a cara para Taemin. — Não precisa falar essas coisas, ele já sabe de tudo isso.

— Ele tem razão, Yukhei — resmungou Jongin, balançando a cabeça. — Como eu pude ser tão burro?

— Eu vou pegar uma cerveja. Não consigo tolerar isso sóbrio — anunciou Taemin, rumando para a cozinha.

Yukhei respeitava o silêncio do amigo. Dos três, era o mais paciente. Repreendia a maneira rude e brusca de Taemin de reagir, mas sabia que Jongin já esperaria algo parecido vindo dele. Enquanto Taemin era naturalmente precavido, estressado e ansioso, Yukhei era plácido e vivia no momento presente. Quando Jongin proferira as palavras que anunciaram sua paternidade, sua primeira reação foi sorrir, porque pensou que Jongin seria um ótimo pai.

— O que você está pensando? — perguntou.

— Que sou um idiota — disse Jongin.

— É mesmo — concordou Taemin, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado do sofá com uma cerveja na mão.

— Cara, se você não vai ajudar, pode não atrapalhar — disse Yukhei, fazendo uma careta para Taemin.

Contrariando o tom daquele momento, Jongin foi até o móvel da sala e ligou o Xbox. Aquela noite já estava sendo pesada o suficiente, e ele queria pelo menos um pouco de distração. Enquanto jogavam FIFA, Jongin contou sobre o que estava acontecendo. Não se lembrava dos detalhes do ultrassom de Soojung, mas ela devia estar grávida há tempo o suficiente para justificar a mudança de comportamento que ele tinha percebido nos últimos tempos, mas não havia dado importância. Contou tudo até o momento em que ela lhe dera a notícia e ele saíra de sua casa como se estivesse fugindo de uma praga.

— Espera aí. Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Ela te contou que está grávida e disse que não quer nada de você? — disse Yukhei, retomando a história de Jongin, que acenou positivamente. — E você simplesmente levantou e saiu?

Jongin já estava se sentindo lúcido o bastante para perceber que realmente havia se comportado como um babaca, e a maneira como Yukhei falava o fez sentir vergonha. Geralmente, era Taemin quem costumava ser contundente, então uma represália vindo de Yukhei doía mais fundo.

— Eu entrei em pânico.

— Cara, você consegue fazer uma cagada em cima da outra — disse Taemin, sem desviar os olhos do jogo.

— Porra, Jongin, eu esperava mais de você — murmurou Yukhei.

— Eu estou me sentindo um otário. Eu achei que ela estivesse tomando a pílula.

— Sabe, tem uma coisa que Seungwan me disse um dia — disse Yukhei. Seungwan era sua namorada, com quem estava desde a faculdade. — A gente se acostuma a deixar a mulher se preocupar com essas coisas. Se ela diz que está tomando a pílula ou usa algum outro método, o assunto automaticamente some das nossas cabeças, isso quando ainda procuramos saber se ela está usando algum tipo de prevenção. Mas na verdade, a responsabilidade é nossa também. Se nós não fazemos questão de usar camisinha, não podemos falar nada se algo acontecer.

— E você sempre transa de camisinha, gostosão? — zombou Taemin, cutucando Yukhei com o cotovelo.

— Não. De vez em quando, a carne é fraca — disse Yukhei, dando de ombros. — Então, se algum dia Seungwan aparecer grávida, não vou poder reclamar. Mas nós namoramos já há um bom tempo e ela usa um DIU, então acho que minha situação é um pouco diferente.

Jongin refletia sobre as palavras de Yukhei e cada vez mais se sentia um imbecil. É claro que ele deveria ter usado preservativo, mesmo que Soojung tomasse a pílula, ainda mais considerando que não eram sequer namorados. Ele mal conseguia se lembrar dos detalhes de quando Soojung contou-lhe da gravidez, mas a possibilidade de que ela estivesse com ódio dele e querendo vê-lo morto começou a aparecer em sua cabeça. Afinal, ela realmente havia estado distante naquelas últimas semanas, e o motivo disso poderia ser uma profunda raiva por ter sido fecundada por um residente de clínica que envergonhava a própria espécie ao não andar sempre com um preservativo consigo.

— O que eu faço agora? Algum dos gênios tem alguma ideia para me ajudar?

— Não venha de deboche para o meu lado, não fui eu que comi uma mulher mais velha sem camisinha e depois saí correndo quando meu ato burro trouxe consequências — disse Taemin.

— Olha, acho que você tem que conversar com ela. Ela disse que não queria nada de você, mas o que você quer? — perguntou Yukhei, jogando Jongin em um novo buraco negro de pensamentos torturantes.

Ele não fazia ideia do que queria. Já havia pensado em ser pai? Claro. Tinha dois sobrinhos e adorava estar com eles, adorava crianças. Mas aquele desejo era tão distante que nunca havia chegado nem perto de ser um plano ou uma preocupação para Jongin. Se fosse planejar ser pai, no mínimo imaginava que estaria casado e já seria nefrologista. Ter um filho durante a residência de clínica enquanto morava com dois outros rapazes que conhecera na faculdade e ganhava uma fração irrisória do que ganharia depois de se especializar soava como uma grande tragédia.

Mas não conseguiria ignorar o fato de que Soojung estava grávida dele. Pelas palavras dela, talvez ela realmente não quisesse nada dele. Talvez, até quisesse distância. Conseguia enxergar ali a possibilidade de fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas sabia que jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo. Se estava pronto ou não, era outra história; mas sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, e Jongin sabia que precisava aceitar aquilo e fazer o certo. Só não havia ainda descoberto o que era certo.

— Comece por aí. Passe a noite em claro tentando descobrir se vai querer criar um filho ou se vai fugir e ignorar que seu DNA foi espalhado por aí. Eu vou dormir, porque se uso camisinha em toda transa, é porque gosto de adormecer sem mais preocupações do que as que eu já tenho — disse Taemin, por fim, espreguiçando-se e jogando no colo de Jongin o controle do Xbox.

— Não dê ouvidos a ele — disse Yukhei, continuando a jogar o jogo e sendo acompanhado por Jongin. — É o jeito dele de dizer que se preocupa com você.

— Eu sei — suspirou Jongin. — Eu não consigo nem ficar com raiva. Acho que mereço.

— As situações sempre parecem mais difíceis quando você está no meio delas. Agora, se ela realmente não quiser nada de você, você vai ter a chance de fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Mas algo me diz que você não é esse tipo de cara.

Naquele dia, Sehun não estaria no hospital e Junmyeon foi trabalhar de carro sozinho.

Dentro do carro, enquanto separava seus instrumentos de trabalho, viu Chanyeol chegando, dirigindo seu Jeep e falando ao telefone. Chegou a acenar para ele, mas o ortopedista parecia muito concentrado na chamada, pois não o viu e apenas seguiu em frente, em busca de uma vaga. Junmyeon ainda ficou dentro do carro por alguns minutos, respondendo mensagens e checando seus e-mails. Ainda tinha alguns minutos até assumir o plantão, então não tinha pressa. Alcançou seu estetoscópio no porta luvas e pendurou-o no pescoço antes de sair do carro e se dirigir aos elevadores do estacionamento.

Antes de chegar aos elevadores, passou pela vaga que Chanyeol havia ocupado e viu que o amigo ainda estava no carro. Resolveu esperá-lo para que pudessem subir juntos. Porém, quando prestou atenção, viu que ele não parecia bem. Chanyeol estava com os olhos fechados, respirando penosamente e agarrando o peito com a mão. Assim que percebeu o que se passava, Junmyeon correu até ele.

— Chanyeol, você está bem? — perguntou logo que sentou-se no banco do carona após abrir a porta, inclinando-se na direção do ortopedista. — O que você está sentindo?

— Meu peito dói — arfou Chanyeol. Ele estava inclinado para a frente, sentado no banco, e respirava aceleradamente, tinha a palma da mão aberta sobre o peito, tremia e chorava. Junmyeon tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço e colocou-o sobre o tórax do amigo. Ouviu seu coração bater acelerado, mas ritmicamente, sem nenhum som anormal; transferiu o diafragma do aparelho para as costas, e ouviu o som claro e limpo do ar entrando nos pulmões de Chanyeol, sem nenhum vestígio de líquido ou secreção. Quando questionou se Chanyeol tinha alguma doença, estava tomando alguma medicação ou se a dor ia para algum lugar, ele negou tudo, balançando a cabeça e mantendo os olhos fechados. Mesmo com as pálpebras apertadas, as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Chanyeol e todo o seu corpo tremia.

Junmyeon era emergencista. Sabia muito bem quais eram as manifestações de um infarto. Mas na breve avaliação que conseguiu fazer de seu amigo, sentado no banco do carro deste, teve a forte de impressão de que não se tratava de um problema cardíaco. Chanyeol era jovem, sadio, praticava esportes, passava por exames periódicos devido ao trabalho, não tinha nenhuma doença, não tomava remédios, e, até onde Junmyeon sabia, não tinha um histórico relevante de doenças cardíacas na família. O emergencista tinha suas razões para acreditar que aquilo era outra coisa.

Confiando em seu âmago, Junmyeon abriu a própria bolsa com rapidez e tirou de lá um comprimido, que o amigo engoliu assim que ele o ofereceu. Enquanto isso, continuou sua avaliação. Alcançou um oxímetro de dentro da bolsa e logo que o colocou no dedo de Chanyeol, percebeu a saturação de oxigênio perfeitamente normal e a mão do amigo, sacudindo de tremores.

— Eu vou morrer, Junmyeon? — perguntou Chanyeol, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados e respirando ofegantemente. Em condições normais, o emergencista teria feito alguma brincadeira sobre aquele comentário. Ao invés disso, segurou a mão do amigo com força.

— Você não vai morrer. Eu estou aqui e vai ficar tudo bem. Concentre-se em mim e respire junto comigo — disse Junmyeon, guiando as respirações de Chanyeol para que ele inspirasse profundamente e expirasse pela boca, direcionando o ar para o abdome. Mantinha a mão dele parada com o aperto da sua, e depois de alguns minutos fazendo aquele exercício, Chanyeol parecia estar voltando a respirar normalmente e os tremores de seu corpo aos poucos cediam. A mão que ele mantinha agarrando o peito lentamente foi abaixada.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, Chanyeol parecia mais calmo, embora ainda respirasse um pouco acelerado, e suas lágrimas haviam parado de sair. Quando deu por si, segurava a mão de Junmyeon com força e seu peito não doía mais. Sentia o coração bater mais devagar e respirar não parecia mais um esforço descomunal.

— Puta que pariu — murmurou Chanyeol, soltando a mão do amigo e passando-a no próprio rosto, secando as lágrimas.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

— Estou. Meu peito parou de doer. O que foi isso que você me deu?

Sorrindo, Junmyeon respondeu: — Diazepam.

Chanyeol devia parecer surpreso, mas não estava. Na verdade, aquilo fazia todo o sentido.

— Eu pensei que estava infartando — ele disse. — Pensei que iria morrer.

— Eu entendo. Você já teve algo assim antes?

— Nunca. Já tive umas dores, mas nada parecido com isso — disse Chanyeol, respirando fundo. — O trabalho está me matando. O time quer que eu faça milagres. Eu estava falando com o diretor técnico quando comecei a me sentir mal, agora mesmo. Toda vez que um jogador importante lesiona, é isso. Querem que eu acabe com a lesão num passe de mágica e entregue o cara pronto para o próximo jogo. A temporada estar horrível para o clube não ajuda, porque todo dia tem torcedores gritando na porta do clube e pressionando a diretoria.

— Eu sempre te digo que você trabalha demais. Você já pensou em abrir mão do hospital?

— É claro que já pensei, mas... eu gosto de trabalhar aqui. Eu realmente gosto, Jun. E não é uma questão de dinheiro. E o time, é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Eu lutei tanto para chegar onde estou.

— Se você continua trabalhando, fica estressado. Se para de trabalhar, fica infeliz — suspirou Junmyeon. — Parece uma faca de dois gumes.

Chanyeol escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Aquela conversa girava em torno de um assunto em que ele já vinha pensando. Adorava a ortopedia, adorava a medicina do esporte, mas trabalhar estava acabando consigo. O trabalho ia além de apenas atender os pacientes: envolvia a burocracia, as cobranças, a carga horária. Chanyeol havia estudado e trabalhado muito para conseguir os cargos que ocupava, mas em algum momento, aquilo havia deixado de ser apenas uma grande realização. As reponsabilidades que se acumulavam sobre seus ombros o debilitavam. Na maior parte do tempo, ele era alegre e descontraído; mas naqueles últimos dias, se sentia exausto.

— Você costuma ter diazepam com você o tempo inteiro? — perguntou, imaginando o porquê de Junmyeon ter ansiolíticos consigo. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que usava remédios para dormir.

— Gosto de ter um por perto, caso necessário — disse Junmyeon. Nunca havia falado sobre aquele assunto com Chanyeol, mas achou que o amigo poderia se sentir amparado. — Você se lembra do caso Lee Woojin?

— Claro — Chanyeol se lembrava do caso que havia chocado o país quando a polícia descobriu um homem que mantivera sua família em cativeiro por vários anos, mas não entendia por que Junmyeon trouxera aquele assunto. — Por quê?

— No dia em que a polícia descobriu os prisioneiros, eles foram trazidos para cá, para este hospital. Eu estava de plantão, e atendi alguns deles.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, se esquecendo por um momento da própria crise de ansiedade que acabara de ter. Ele sabia que as vítimas haviam sido atendidas no hospital, mas aquilo já fazia anos, quase uma década. Ele nem trabalhava no departamento de ortopedia ainda.

— Meu Deus, Junmyeon.

— Pois é. Eu tinha acabado de terminar a residência, não estava nos meus melhores momentos, tinha dificuldades em conciliar o trabalho com a vida pessoal. Juntando tudo isso e mais as histórias chocantes de todo aquele escândalo, eu surtei — contou Junmyeon, lembrando-se daquele período de olhos fechados. — Hoje em dia, está tudo bem. Mas não foi fácil, sabe? Separar o trabalho da minha vida pessoal, aprender a lidar com as experiências negativas. Já faz anos desde a última vez em que precisei tomar um ansiolítico. Mas eu mantenho algum comigo, só por precaução.

— E como você conseguiu lidar com tudo isso?

Junmyeon sorriu, certo de que sua resposta não seria muito útil para Chanyeol. — Sehun.

Chanyeol riu amargamente da resposta do amigo.

— Estou ferrado.

— Relaxa, cara. Vai ficar tudo bem. Sempre que quiser, podemos conversar sobre isso. Posso te recomendar um terapeuta ou um psiquiatra, se você quiser — disse Junmyeon, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro de Chanyeol. — Você quer que eu te dê um atestado? Tire o dia de folga.

— Obrigado, mas não precisa. Vai ser uma loucura arrumarem alguém para me cobrir de última hora, e não quero sobrecarregar meus colegas também — suspirou Chanyeol. — Mas obrigado por tudo. Me sinto até envergonhado que você tenha me visto desse jeito.

— Nunca se sinta. Estou feliz por ajudar.

Os dois médicos se dirigiram aos seus setores depois daquele episódio. Junmyeon ainda deixou mais um comprimido com Chanyeol para caso ele precisasse. Chegando na ortopedia, Chanyeol nem sequer teve tempo de formular alguma desculpa para seu atraso para assumir o plantão. Yoochun, o médico que o aguardava, já estava enfurecido por ter que esperá-lo para ir embora e não teve papas na língua ao repreendê-lo e dar-lhe um sermão no meio da sala de descanso dos plantonistas. Chanyeol conseguiu ver Baekhyun, que por infortúnio estava de plantão naquele dia, rindo discreta mas debochadamente daquela situação. Cansado e sentindo-se ainda mais pressionado, Chanyeol se resignou a pedir desculpas ao colega e ouvir suas palavras de repreensão até que ele resolvesse lhe passar o plantão e informá-lo dos pacientes internados e das intercorrências da noite. Para piorar, já tinha duas cirurgias agendadas para aquele dia e mais vários pacientes nas enfermarias para que ele avaliasse.

Antes de começar a trabalhar, Chanyeol entrou no banheiro, respirou fundo e lavou o rosto com água fria. Olhou-se no espelho e mentalizou que conseguiria dar conta daquilo. Afinal, era sua rotina, e ele era realmente bom naquilo. Mas mesmo com toda a positividade que tentou manter ao longo daquele dia e o efeito do ansiolítico, foi bastante difícil. Precisou entrar em uma cirurgia além daquelas que já estavam programadas devido à chegada de um paciente com fratura exposta. Demorou até conseguir avaliar todos os internados da enfermaria que foram designados para ele, e sempre que a casa estava lotada, ele acabava ouvindo reclamações dos pacientes sobre a demora para atendê-los. Além de tudo, ele demorara para conseguir liberar as prescrições de todos os pacientes e o chefe de enfermagem já estava impaciente quando ele finalmente chegou ao fim. Os outros ortopedistas de plantão geralmente ofereciam ajuda quando um colega estava sobrecarregado, mas naquele dia, todos estavam sobrecarregados.

No fim do dia, Chanyeol estava simplesmente esgotado. Por vezes, fechava os olhos e pensava que iria desmaiar, mas respirava fundo e conseguia seguir em frente e tocar seu trabalho. Felizmente, seu colega que iria pegar o plantão no seu lugar chegou cedo, e Chanyeol conseguiu passar todos os casos e planos para ele antes do fim do expediente. Rumou para a sala dos plantonistas depois de correr os leitos com o colega que assumiria o plantão, e sequer conseguiu se vangloriar por ter conseguido terminar aquele dia.

Havia conseguido passar o dia inteiro sem nem ver a cara de Baekhyun, de tão ocupado que havia estado. Mas como se a vida quisesse contrabalancear sua sorte por ter conseguido terminar tudo com alguns minutos de antecedência, lá estava o dermatologista, o único médico na sala dos plantonistas.

— A ortopedia está cheia hoje — Baekhyun observou.

— Eu percebi — respondeu Chanyeol secamente, indo em direção a seu armário para juntar logo suas coisas e sumir dali.

— A dermatologia nunca tem tantos pacientes. Claro, é por isso que também temos uma equipe menor — ele continuou falando, como se sentisse a necessidade de parecer em vantagem, e também dirigiu-se ao seu próprio armário, perto do de Chanyeol. — E mesmo com uma quantidade tão razoável de trabalho, ninguém aqui se dá o luxo de chegar atrasado para...

Baekhyun não teve tempo de terminar sua provocação. Quando percebeu, estava sendo jogado e prensado contra os armários metálicos, com as mãos de Chanyeol agarrando o colarinho de seu jaleco e as pernas do ortopedista pressionadas contra as suas, mantendo-o imóvel no mesmo lugar. O dermatologista arregalou os olhos e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, pois nunca antes Chanyeol havia reagido de forma tão bruta.

— Você não faz a menor ideia do que está acontecendo — disse Chanyeol, levantando o tom de voz e parecendo encolerizado. — E é claro que não faz, porque um filho da puta mimado e arrogante como você não sabe o que é trabalho de verdade. Enquanto você fica aí prescrevendo creme de corticoide e protetor solar e fazendo preenchimento labial no seu consultório, eu estou a um passo de um burnout. E eu não fico por aí choramingando sobre as dificuldades do meu trabalho, porque eu pedi para estar aqui, mas se tem uma coisa que eu não pedi e que eu não sou obrigado, é te aturar falando merda.

Chanyeol esbravejava, sem se preocupar em falar baixo ou se lembrando de que aquele comportamento seria motivo mais do que justo para uma demissão. Baekhyun tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta e parecia genuinamente surpreso, mas além disso... quando o ortopedista percebeu a ereção contra sua coxa, todo o resto que ele tinha para gritar para Baekhyun, todas as ofensas, foram sumindo de sua cabeça. O dermatologista continuou parado, prensado contra os armários pelo corpo grande e forte de Chanyeol, seu coração martelando contra o peito. Eles se olharam por vários segundos até que seus lábios se encontraram.

O beijo era afoito, apressado e afobado, e nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quem o iniciou. Chanyeol continuou segurando o colarinho do jaleco do outro e Baekhyun levou as mãos a seu cabelo, agarrando-o. Suas línguas se tocavam com violência, os dentes se esbarravam e a saliva molhava as bocas. Chanyeol, sem pensar, agarrou as coxas de Baekhyun e ergueu-o, deixando-o da sua própria altura e mantendo-o ereto com o peso de seu corpo contra o dele. Quando o dermatologista sentiu seus pés deixando o chão, soltou um gemido, e como se aquele som tivesse chamado todos os médicos que estavam correndo os leitos naquela hora, a porta foi aberta.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun se separaram tão rápido quanto começaram a se beijar, ambos voltando-se para seus armários e fingindo estarem fazendo qualquer coisa com os objetos dentro deles. Aparentemente, os médicos que entraram na sala não perceberam nada de errado, pois continuaram conversando entre eles e agindo normalmente. O coração de Chanyeol estava disparado, e pela primeira vez naquele dia, não era por conta do estresse causado pelo trabalho. Ele tentava processar o que havia acabado de acontecer; tanto seu descontrole ao agredir um colega quanto seu descontrole ao _beijar_ esse mesmo colega. Sua própria calça do pijama cirúrgico que usara naquele dia estava marcada por uma ereção, e ele achou melhor ir logo para o banheiro para trocar de roupa antes que os outros o ocupassem ou percebessem alguma coisa. Catou suas roupas de dentro do armário e correu para se trocar.

Quando saiu do banheiro, Baekhyun já havia ido embora. No fundo, Chanyeol agradeceu por isso, porque ele não fazia ideia de como iria encará-lo depois daquilo. Despediu-se dos colegas e foi para casa, sem saber se pensava em soluções para o estresse do trabalho ou se pensava naquele beijo e no quanto seu corpo desejava mais daquele contato.


	6. Capítulo seis

Alguns dias eram piores do que outros.

Soojung soube que aquele era um dos piores antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Um dos dias em que ela acordava se perguntando o porquê de ter acordado, querendo voltar a dormir enrolada no edredom, encasulada, hibernar até que sua mente estivesse pronta para encarar os próximos dias. Estava frio e nublado, como se o dia e seu humor fossem um só. Soojung suspirou e levantou-se da cama sem pensar demais. “É um dia como qualquer outro”, disse ela para si mesma.

Em dias como aquele, ela ocupava seu tempo o máximo possível. Colocava-se em movimento, porque já tinha aprendido que o mais difícil era sempre iniciar o movimento, as primeiras horas do dia, e que depois que ela tivesse entrado no ritmo, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Levantou-se logo que acordou, porque sabia que quanto mais tempo passasse deitada, mais difícil seria colocar-se de pé.

Enquanto dirigia para o trabalho, Soojung pensou em ceder. “Ceder” era o termo que ela usava para os momentos em que utilizava o sexo como recurso para desanuviar sua mente. Não apenas sexo, mas o tipo de sexo que ela fazia em segredo. Sobre o qual ninguém sabia, pouco ortodoxo, que causaria repulsa na maioria daqueles com quem ela convivia. O sexo cru que para conseguir, ela buscava em grupos de pessoas que também desejavam esconder preferências bizarras de seus círculos próximos e formavam sociedades fechadas e limitadas. Soojung não precisava daquilo para ser sexualmente satisfeita, pois sua libido podia ser saciada pelo sexo como o que ela fazia com Jongin. Sem mordaças, sem penetração anal, sem privação de sentidos, sem humilhação, sem força, sem secreções e excreções. No máximo, tapas na bunda com a mão aberta. O que ela obtinha quando cedia ia além da satisfação sexual.

O outro sexo ela descobrira ainda na faculdade, na primeira vez em que transou com Yunho. Ele era veterano na universidade, mais velho do que ela. Soojung disse aos pais que iria dormir na casa de Kyungsoo e foi até o apartamento que Yunho dividia com outros amigos. Quando começaram a se beijar sem muita emoção, ela imaginou que o sexo seria tediosamente mediano, como tendem a ser as primeiras vezes. Sua impressão se confirmou quando eles se deitaram na cama dele, o corpo forte cobrindo o dela. Yunho era bonito, musculoso e seus cabelos longos, que ele amarrava propositalmente desarrumados, faziam dele uma espécie de sensação entre suas colegas. O problema daquele tipo de cara, segundo sua experiência, era que eles tendiam a achar que sua beleza por si só era garantia de orgasmos e prazer feminino. O desempenho de Yunho na cama não era nada além de medíocre – ou pelo menos, foi o que ela pensou.

Depois de algum tempo transando deitados na cama, ele sobre ela, papai e mamãe, ele pediu que ela ficasse de quatro. Assim que Soojung apoiou-se sobre seus joelhos, sentiu a mão dele agarrando seus cabelos por trás com força e o pênis dele entrando em si. O sexo continuou, e ele alternava entre puxar seus cabelos e agarrar suas nádegas e lombar com força suficiente para deixar a marca dos dedos, como se quisesse desnudá-la de sua própria pele. De quatro, Soojung não precisou disfarçar suas expressões de surpresa. Não era ruim, mas ela nunca tinha transado daquela maneira. Sua maior surpresa, porém, foi quando ele inclinou o corpo e, ao puxar seus cabelos, pediu num sussurro ao seu ouvido: “posso mijar em você?”

Soojung nem precisou pensar antes que as palavras “é claro que não!” saíssem da sua boca. Como se já estivesse preparado para aquela reação, Yunho beijou seu pescoço e penetrou fundo, rebolando com o pau dentro dela. Como se precisasse distrair Soojung do pedido bizarro para que ela não desistisse até de chegar ao fim daquela transa, Yunho usou a boca, as mãos e os quadris para mostrar que afinal, ele sabia transar. Chegaram até o fim, com ele gozando obedientemente dentro do preservativo e satisfazendo Soojung até onde era possível, sem traços de urina envolvidos. Ele agiu como se aquele pedido nunca tivesse existido, e Soojung não teve coragem de resgatar aquelas palavras. Por um momento, se perguntou se ele realmente havia pedido para _mijar nela_ ou se havia sido uma ilusão de sua mente. De qualquer maneira, noites como aquela só podiam acabar de duas maneiras: ela dormindo com o cara ou realmente indo para a casa de Kyungsoo. Preferiu vestir suas roupas, enrolar um pouco e pegar um táxi para a casa do amigo. Quando contou a Kyungsoo o que tinha acontecido, ele também achou bizarro, nojento e perturbador.

Naquela época, Soojung tinha 24 anos e já evitava passar muito tempo em casa. A doença de seu pai preenchia o ambiente. Ela, a irmã e a mãe dividiam as tarefas da casa e os cuidados com o homem doente. Sooyeon desempenhava seu papel com serenidade; cuidava do pai, passava horas conversando com ele, chorava quando se sentia triste e não escondia seus sentimentos. Soojung, por sua vez, andava entre dois opostos irreconciliáveis. Quando estava em casa, sentia-se oprimida pela doença do pai, confrontada pela presença da doença, atemorizada pelos seus efeitos, sufocada pelos cuidados. Não conseguia lidar com a visão de seu pai na cama, cada vez mais magro, precisando de sua ajuda para atividades tão básicas quanto ir ao banheiro. Por isso, ajudava no que era seu dever ajudar e arrumava razões para estar fora de casa. Mas quando saía, sentia saudades do pai, antecipava o dia de sua morte, passava por um luto antecipado e sofria, sabendo que quando voltasse para casa, o incômodo voltaria antes que ela pudesse acalmar seu coração junto ao pai enquanto ele ainda estava vivo. Sua ambivalência a inquietava, pois nunca conseguia resolver uma angústia sem que a outra tomasse espaço.

Quando seu pai finalmente faleceu, Soojung queria se esquivar da vida. Esquecer sua própria existência e, junto com ela, a dor que sentia. Foi buscando essa fuga que ligou para Yunho. Fazia meses desde que haviam transado e nunca mais tinham saído juntos, mas ela sabia que ele não negaria uma oferta tão fácil de sexo. Daquela vez, quando ele pediu para urinar nela, Soojung simplesmente deixou. Na cama de Yunho, ela descobriu que o estranho prazer daquelas perversões era capaz de levar sua mente para longe de si mesma.

Então, com 34 anos, uma gestação não planejada e um dia ruim, era altamente tentador para ela mandar uma mensagem naquele grupo e esperar que aparecesse uma companhia capaz de dar-lhe o que ela queria. Ela teria se contentado em dormir com Jongin, sentindo o corpo quente dele junto ao dela, mas reconhecia que aquilo não era mais possível. Soojung chegou ao hospital e escolheu a vaga mais difícil que conseguiu encontrar no estacionamento, tirando sua atenção da saudade que subitamente sentiu de Jongin e colocando-a na manobra do carro. Por mais que ela sempre se preparasse para o pior cenário, não fora capaz de impedir suas esperanças de que ele não acontecesse.

A manhã no hospital não fora movimentada. Ela correu os leitos com o plantonista da noite, fez suas anotações e achou que seria um bom momento para revisar os prontuários dos pacientes mais difíceis. Aquilo manteria sua cabeça ocupada e a impediria de fazer papel de boba olhando os corredores a toda hora, esperando que ele passasse por lá. Enquanto passava por um prontuário e outro, Soojung ainda sentia aquela melancolia no seu fundo, e embora ela dissesse para si mesma que resolvera procurar Sehun para dar-lhe a notícia de sua gravidez, ela sabia que procurava um certo acalento na serenidade do psiquiatra.

Soojung telefonou para o departamento de psiquiatria, e por sorte, Sehun estava de plantão naquele dia. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz ao ouvir notícias dela e concordou em almoçarem juntos, mesmo sem ela dizer que havia algo que precisava dizer a ele. Quando eles se encontraram, Sehun a abraçou calorosamente.

— Fiquei feliz por você ter ligado. Vamos para o refeitório? — ele disse.

— Na verdade... eu gostaria de te contar uma coisa — disse Soojung. Deveria ter pensado melhor na logística do encontro, porque não queria falar sobre sua gravidez no meio de um refeitório lotado de colegas de trabalho. — Não é um segredo, nem nada, mas se pudéssemos ir a um lugar mais reservado antes...

Sehun percebeu a inquietação de Soojung, seu nervosismo subclínico. Ela parecia cansada e desanimada, mas algo dentro dela estava inquieto. Talvez _por isso_ ela estivesse cansada e desanimada.

— Acho que tenho o lugar perfeito.

Sehun a levou a um lugar que ele tinha como secreto. Era como uma pequena varanda; um espaço ao ar livre onde ficavam um gerador e o depósito de alguns produtos e insumos. Não era espaçoso e não era um lugar para convivência, mas ficava no penúltimo andar. A vista era bonita e não havia circulação de pessoas, o que fazia daquele pequeno espaço de depósito o local perfeito para que Soojung dissesse o que queria. Sehun não costumava levar muitas pessoas lá, mas achou que ela merecia a chance.

— Como você encontrou esse lugar? — Soojung perguntou, olhando em volta e contemplando a vista enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçavam.

— Junmyeon pediu para ver a planta do hospital quando começamos a trabalhar aqui. Sendo o emergencista que é, ele acha importante ter uma noção do local, dos riscos e das saídas de emergência. Não me pergunte como ele reparou neste pedacinho de lugar — disse Sehun, acomodando-se sobre uma pequena estrutura de concreto que fazia as vezes de um assento. — Reservado o suficiente para você?

— Melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado — disse ela, ainda surpresa por aquele lugar. Sentou-se junto a Sehun. — O que eu queria te dizer é... não é um segredo, mas eu quis te contar pessoalmente. Eu estou grávida.

Sehun arregalou os olhos e segurou sua língua segundos antes de dizer “parabéns”. Fora quase um reflexo, já que todas as suas amigas e mulheres de seu convívio pessoal estiveram felizes quando lhe deram a notícia de estarem grávidas. Soojung, porém, não parecia feliz.

— Fico feliz por você ter me contado pessoalmente — disse ele. De fato, sentia-se grato pela consideração. — Foi planejado?

Soojung sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era tudo o que Sehun precisava para entender. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Soojung recostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si e fechou os olhos.

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou Sehun.

— No meu pai — disse ela, sem abrir os olhos. — Ele sempre quis ser avô.

— É? E ele ficou feliz com a notícia?

— Ele já faleceu, quando eu ainda estava na faculdade. Acho que teria ficado feliz, embora eu ache que o meu status de solteira não iria ajudar — ela disse, rindo amargamente.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Sehun. Ele mantinha a compostura, mas por dentro, estava um pouco chocado. Não apenas com a gravidez de Soojung, mas com o fato de seu pai já ter morrido. Sehun a conhecia havia alguns anos; não eram íntimos, mas ele a considerava uma amiga. O quanto de informação era esperado que ele tivesse sobre uma amiga? Quanta importância aquilo teria? — E sua mãe?

— Faleceu um ano depois do meu pai — ela respondeu, sorrindo para Sehun quando ele murmurou outro “sinto muito”.

— E como você está? — perguntou ele, finalmente.

Soojung não gostava de responder aquela pergunta. Evitava pensar naquilo na maior parte do tempo.

— Tendo um dia de merda — ela disse. — O pai do bebê não aceitou muito bem a notícia, sabe? Eu já pensava que iria criar esta criança sozinha, mas... acho que eu não estava pronta para encarar isso.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele... meio que fugiu quando eu contei. Eu disse a ele que não estava pedindo nada, que estava contando só porque ele deveria saber, mas acho que eu esperava que ele pelo menos... não sei. Na verdade, não sei nem o que eu esperava — desabafou Soojung. O bom de contar aquelas coisas a Sehun era que ele era calmo. Ela sabia que no momento em que contasse os detalhes a Kyungsoo, ela teria que segurá-lo para que ele não fosse atrás de Jongin em pleno hospital.

— Você podia esperar que ele conversasse com você, Soojung. Na verdade, um diálogo é o mínimo que você merecia.

— Talvez sim — ela suspirou. No fundo, Soojung sabia que Jongin havia agido de maneira desconsiderada e rude, mas ela gostava tanto dele que não estava preparada para admitir que havia se apaixonado por um idiota. — De qualquer forma, desculpe por tomar seu horário de almoço com todas estas lamentações. Ainda dá tempo de ir até o refeitório, vamos?

Sehun segurou a perna de Soojung com a mão, impedindo que ela se levantasse. Ele conhecia aquela estratégia de fuga. Embora estivesse com fome e soubesse que não teria como almoçar em outro momento, preferiu continuar ali.

— Você está com fome? — ele perguntou. Soojung negou com a cabeça. — Então, acho que podemos ficar mais um pouco.

Eles permaneceram o resto do horário que tinham para almoçar em silêncio. Quando Soojung finalmente retornou ao seu setor, estava se sentindo mais calma (embora a fome começasse a bater) e um pouco menos triste. Seu humor quase voltou ao original quando Haeun, a outra pneumologista trabalhando naquele dia, apareceu na sala dos plantonistas.

— Você tinha uma espirometria marcada para meia hora atrás. Como você não estava aqui, eu já fiz o exame. Está anexado no prontuário do paciente — disse Haeun, em tom acusatório. Soojung sabia que era responsável pelas espirometrias daquele dia, mas não havia percebido que tinha uma marcada para o horário que costumava tirar para almoçar quando estava de plantão.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, secamente. Se Haeun demonstrasse que havia feito a espirometria de boa vontade para ajudá-la, aquilo teria contribuído para que seu dia se tornasse um pouco menos desagradável. Contudo, Soojung sabia que Haeun estava longe de ser alguém que lhe faria favores e que ela só havia feito a espirometria para poder jogar na cara da colega que ela havia falhado com um compromisso.

Soojung ainda teve que passar o resto do plantão na companhia da colega, as duas em silêncio, falando uma com a outra apenas o necessário. As horas pareciam se arrastar. Quando já faltava menos de meia hora para o fim do plantão, ela ouviu Haeun dizer “Jongin! O que você está fazendo aqui?” com a voz mais aguda do que de costume. Soojung não soube se quis vomitar pela amabilidade seletiva da colega, pela própria gravidez ou pela ansiedade de perceber que ele estava ali.

— Boa noite, doutora Haeun — ele disse, às costas de Soojung, que ainda não havia se virado para vê-lo na sala dos plantonistas. “Doutora”... ele costumava chamá-la de doutora antes. Quando eram apenas preceptora e residente. — Estou procurando alguém, você viu... ah, ela está ali. Com licença.

Os passos dele em sua direção soavam como terremotos. Explosões. Tiros de canhão se aproximando. Ela não estava esperando aquilo. Pensou que Jongin fosse evitá-la de todas as formas possíveis após saber da gravidez. Ele não a odiava? Não estava puto porque ela havia deixado de tomar a pílula antes de inserir a porra do DIU? Será que ele havia mandado alguma mensagem no celular e ela não havia visto? Por que diabos ele estava ali e o que ela faria com aquilo?

— Soojung — disse ele. Soojung se virou lentamente, pensando se poderia culpar a gestação pela palidez que provavelmente havia tomado seu rosto. — Eu... é... bom. Você tem um momento para conversarmos?

Jongin também parecia à beira de um colapso e Soojung conseguiu perceber Haeun bufando ao sair da sala dos plantonistas. Com o coração disparando contra o peito, ela disse: — Preciso passar o plantão para Hyojong, ele deve chegar logo. Mas podemos conversar depois.

— Ótimo. Você está de carro? Posso esperar no estacionamento — ele disse. — Quero dizer, para termos mais privacidade, claro. Não que tenhamos que ir a outro lugar ou coisa assim.

— Estou no estacionamento do segundo subsolo — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes que ele saísse pela porta e o plantonista que assumiria os pacientes chegasse. O que fora aquilo? Jongin estava ansioso para se livrar logo dela? Ele não queria sair com ela nem para conversarem?

A passagem de plantão foi patética. Geralmente, Soojung sabia dizer tudo sobre os pacientes de cor, mas naquele dia, esqueceu-se até do diagnóstico de cada um e precisou recorrer a suas anotações a cada frase que falava. Hyojong não disse nada, mas os olhos de Haeun estavam a um passo de caírem das órbitas de tanto se revirarem. Não houve tempo nem para que a colega fizesse algum comentário maldoso, pois Soojung apenas pegou seus pertences na sala dos plantonistas e rumou para o estacionamento ainda vestindo o jaleco.

Seu coração disparava enquanto andava em direção a seu carro. Não sabia se tinha mais medo de Jongin ter ido embora ou de ele estar lá. Quando avistou o residente parado junto a seu carro, lendo algo no tablet e usando óculos, como da última vez em que o havia visto antes de dar-lhe a notícia, Soojung sentiu suas entranhas se remexerem. Ele provavelmente estava lendo algum artigo, estudando no tempo livre, como costumava fazer, e ela mais uma vez foi confrontada com a realidade de que estava grávida de um estudante de pós-graduação.

— Você queria conversar comigo? — ela disse, chamando a atenção de Jongin, que bloqueou a tela do tablet e guardou-o na mochila.

— Sim. Bom... — ele disse, parecendo mais sem jeito do que quando ela o havia encontrado pela primeira vez, ainda verde da faculdade de medicina e novato no hospital. Soojung o poupou de continuar procurando palavras olhando para o chão e destrancou o carro, dando a deixa para que ele se juntasse a ela no interior do veículo. Acomodados nos bancos da frente, após ela jogar sua própria bolsa para o banco de trás, Jongin começou. — Em primeiro lugar, desculpe por ter aparecido sem avisar. Eu ia te mandar uma mensagem antes para marcarmos um lugar e horário mais apropriados, mas achei melhor vir até você de uma vez, antes que você pensasse que eu estou te evitando.

— E você não está? — ela perguntou. Não tinha a intenção de ser inquisitiva ou agressiva, mas provavelmente havia soado dessa maneira. Jongin suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Toda vez que eu abria a sua conversa no celular para mandar uma mensagem e pedir para conversarmos, todas as palavras me fugiam e eu não sabia nem como iniciar esta conversa. Parecia que eu perdia a habilidade de falar coreano. Para ser franco, eu nunca precisei ter uma conversa tão séria na minha vida e não sabia nem por onde começar. Ainda não sei, quero dizer, mas achei que não podia passar nem mais um dia da minha vida sem encarar essa situação.

Soojung engoliu em seco. “Encarar essa situação” era uma escolha interessante de palavras: não exprimia julgamento algum, e mascarava quaisquer emoções que Jongin pudesse ter em relação a sua gravidez, positivas ou negativas.

— Me desculpe. Por tudo. Por ter te engravidado, por ter fugido quando você me contou, por ter demorado tanto a te procurar. Eu estou segurando o impulso de me justificar, mas no fundo, eu sei que não existe justificativa, eu só estou com vergonha por ter agido assim.

— Jongin...

— Por favor, me deixe terminar de falar, senão acho que nunca vou conseguir dizer isso. Eu sei que você provavelmente me odeia agora, e eu não te culpo. Eu só queria que você soubesse que não vou fugir mais e vou te apoiar no que você precisar. Não quero que você crie essa criança sozinha e longe de mim, como se não fosse minha. Não foi planejado e eu sei que fiz besteira, mas vou me esforçar para não continuar fazendo.

Jongin soltou aquela enxurrada de palavras sobre o silêncio do carro. Soojung havia prendido a respiração, como se o som do ar deixando seu nariz pudesse interromper Jongin. Quando ele finalmente terminou, ela soltou todo o ar que havia segurado.

— Eu não te odeio, Jongin. Não é como se eu também não tivesse parado de tomar a pílula antes de estar com o DIU inserido. Meu Deus, não acredito que fui tão burra — ela disse, batendo a testa contra o volante e deixando que seus cabelos escondessem seu rosto.

— Se te consola, chegou um ponto em que eu nem me lembrava de levar camisinhas para a sua casa. Acho que se você me der uma agora, eu nem lembro como se coloca.

Soojung riu da piada boba de Jongin, e o som de seu próprio riso a surpreendeu. Quando percebeu que ele sorria e ria baixinho junto com ela, sentiu-se preenchida por uma pequena quantidade de leveza. Uma breve quantidade de ar.

— Nós pisamos na bola — ela disse, olhando para Jongin, lentamente acreditando que ele, então, não a odiava e não a estava evitando. — Não precisamos tornar esta situação mais difícil do que precisa ser.

— Desculpe por ter feito isso quando você me contou. Eu fui um babaca.

— Está tudo bem — ela disse, sorrindo. — Posso te dar uma carona para casa?

Jongin aceitou a carona e agradeceu. Durante o caminho, ele perguntou com quantas semanas ela estava e quando seria sua próxima consulta de pré-natal, mas durante a maior parte, eles apenas conversaram sobre banalidades, o hospital e seu cotidiano, como costumavam fazer antes da gravidez de Soojung. Olhando aquele residente andar em direção à portaria de seu prédio em uma noite, ela sentiu-se mais calma, pois o dia terminou melhor do que havia começado.

Sehun e Junmyeon sentaram-se um de frente para o outro nos bancos acolchoados daquela hamburgueria. Havia vários jovens sentados nas mesas do estabelecimento, comendo como se fossem precisar de energia para aguentarem aquela noite de sexta feira. Junmyeon olhava para eles com genuína curiosidade, o que não passou despercebido por seu marido.

— No que você está pensando? — perguntou Sehun.

— Eu lembro quando tínhamos aquela idade — respondeu Junmyeon, indicando com a cabeça o grupo de jovens mais próximo. — Lembro de pensar que nós seríamos jovens para sempre, que nunca nos tornaríamos adultos monótonos e que se fosse para nós nos casarmos, jamais comemoraríamos um aniversário de casamento simplesmente jantando fora.

Sehun riu tanto do que Junmyeon falava quanto da cara que ele fazia enquanto falava. Cara de quem contemplava a própria estupidez achando graça.

— Como você acha que a sua versão mais jovem preferiria passar o nosso aniversário de casamento?

— Viajando, trepando, saindo para uma balada no final do dia.

— Quer pegar uma balada depois de comermos?

— Pelo amor de Deus, nem fodendo! — exclamou Junmyeon, provocando uma risada no marido. — Eu era imbecil se achava que iria viver aquela vida para sempre. Eu não fazia ideia do que me aguardava. Meu eu de vinte e poucos anos tiraria a cueca pela cabeça se me visse do jeito como eu sou hoje.

Eles evitavam segurar as mãos e demonstrar afeto em público, então Sehun tocou os pés de Junmyeon com os seus por baixo da mesa.

— Por que nós associamos a simplicidade à infelicidade quando somos jovens? — questionou Sehun. — Por que fazemos tanta questão de gritar jogando baralho? Por que é tão difícil aceitar que vamos envelhecer?

— O jovem se apavora quando é confrontado com a morte de um velho, mas não com a morte de outro jovem. Porque quando um jovem morre, sempre há algum motivo. Alguma doença ou causa externa que não é comum a todos os outros — dizia Junmyeon. Sehun sempre se encantava quando o marido falava sobre a sua própria área de conhecimento. — Mas quando um velho morre de velhice, é a prova de que ninguém vive para sempre e todos estamos fadados ao mesmo destino.

— Sua teoria é de que nós rejeitamos os hábitos dos mais velhos porque ser como eles validaria a inevitabilidade da morte?

— Precisamente. Não nego que eu gostava de sair e me divertia em festas e virando a noite na rua, mas eu nem imaginava que um dia pudesse estar satisfeito em passar meu aniversário de casamento comendo hambúrguer depois de um plantão — disse Junmyeon, retribuindo o toque dos pés de Sehun por baixo da mesa. — Eu pensava que me contentar com coisas tão banais seria me reduzir, que eu seria menos interessante, que isso negaria o espírito da minha juventude. Hoje em dia, não sinto necessidade de ser interessante para as pessoas mais. Me contento em ser amado por você e ter amigos com quem contar.

— Feliz 10 anos de casamento — disse Sehun, sorrindo para Junmyeon antes de mudar o tom e brincar: — Mas espero que você esteja sabendo que vamos transar hoje.

— Não extrapole minhas palavras. Não é porque eu não tenho saco para ir a uma balada hoje que eu não tenho energia para te foder até de cabeça para baixo — provocou Sehun. — E devo dizer, estou curioso sobre uma coisa. Você nunca me deu detalhes sobre o dermatologista milionário. O pau era pequeno mesmo?

Sehun estava prestes a responder no mesmo tom de escárnio quando o garçom chegou com os pedidos e eles logo se calaram, segurando o riso e agradecendo.

— Para a sua informação, não, ele não era pequeno, se você precisa mesmo saber — disse Sehun, mordendo o próprio sanduíche. — Ele me levou a um restaurante francês em Seorae Village e pagou a conta, viu? Você, por outro lado, quis porque quis comer hambúrguer em uma lanchonete onde nós somos os únicos clientes que já passaram dos 30, no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento. Acho que deveria aprender algo com ele.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos e debochou da provocação de Sehun. — Esta é a sua verdadeira face? Você gosta de ser mimado e sentir que um homem te sustenta? Meu amor, você deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de se casar com um emergencista.

— E você gosta de quê? Ortopedistas, de preferência maiores do que você?

— Talvez. Ou pode ser um ginecologista também — comentou Junmyeon, deixando Sehun curioso. — Do Kyungsoo, conhece?

Sehun conhecia Kyungsoo apenas de nome, porque era amigo de Soojung e ela já havia apresentado os dois em alguma confraternização ou happy hour. Não sabia mais nada sobre ele, e por um momento, surpreendeu-se com a capacidade de Junmyeon de encontrar homens dispostos a fazerem sexo casual no hospital; mas logo lembrou que para si próprio também não havia sido difícil.

— Sei quem é, mas nunca conversei pra valer. Você realmente dá tiro para todo lado, não é, Junmyeon? De um ortopedista musculoso você foi para um ginecologista baixinho. Qual é a sensação de finalmente ficar com alguém menor do que você? — brincou Sehun. Não sabia se Kyungsoo realmente era mais baixo do que Junmyeon, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de provocar o marido.

— Cretino — resmungou Junmyeon, rindo e chutando Sehun por baixo da mesa. — Nós nem transamos, só uns amassos no almoxarifado.

— Se você não consegue um homem que te leve a um restaurante chique, te coma em uma cama king size e ainda te leve para casa em um Bentley, só lamento por você.

— Ok, você realmente deveria me trocar por esse cara — disse Junmyeon. — Ou pelo menos me passar o telefone dele.

Os dois riram e continuaram brincando sobre seus casos extraconjugais, comendo hambúrguer e abaixando o tom de voz sempre que alguém passava junto à mesa deles. Sehun e Junmyeon não costumavam fazer declarações verbais de amor; depois de vários anos juntos, aquilo havia deixado de ser tão importante de ser dito. Demonstravam o carinho que tinham um pelo outro com gestos e atitudes. Enquanto olhava Junmyeon mordendo um hambúrguer, com o canto da boca sujo de mostarda e os cabelos oleosos depois de um longo plantão, Sehun sorriu. Não precisava de nada nem ninguém além dele. Baekhyun havia sido uma experiência interessante, não podia negar, mas não sentia que precisava repeti-la.

“É melhor esse medicamento me fazer voltar ao normal”, foi o que Chanyeol pensou quando o psiquiatra lhe prescreveu um antidepressivo. Por um lado, sentia-se derrotado. Nunca havia precisado de medicações daquele tipo antes. Sempre havia sido alegre e feliz sem precisar fazer esforço. Mesmo em momentos de alguma dificuldade, Chanyeol mantinha uma atitude positiva e considerava-se um homem feliz. Custava-lhe aceitar que ele havia confiado tanto na própria capacidade de se equilibrar que havia deixado as coisas chegarem àquele ponto. Havia aceitado trabalho atrás de trabalho, aceitado exigência atrás de exigência e negligenciado sua vida pessoal ao ponto de finalmente começar a adoecer. Ele não era naturalmente ansioso: estava ansioso, e sabia que escitalopram nenhum seria capaz de consertar sua vida e retirar seu estresse. Aquilo, ele precisaria fazer sozinho.

Mas se pudesse pedir uma única coisa ao remédio, seria fazê-lo agir como uma pessoa normal na frente de Baekhyun. Sentia-se confuso desde o beijo intenso que haviam trocado. Baekhyun era detestável; por que caralhos ele precisava ter aquele efeito sobre si? Chanyeol não podia negar: estava atraído por ele. Naqueles dias, mesmo com sua libido quase minada pelo estresse, teve ereções pensando na boca do dermatologista, no seu corpo colado ao dele, nas mãos que o agarraram enquanto se beijavam. Tocou-se pensando nele. Chanyeol sentia-se tão confuso quanto àquilo que a cada vez que chegava para um plantão e Baekhyun não estava, sentia alívio por não ter que encará-lo e decepção por não vê-lo.

Então, quando chegou ao setor para assumir o turno e viu o dermatologista saindo do elevador, sentiu-se entrar em parafuso. De repente, não era mais tão fácil provocá-lo com seus efusivos desejos de bom dia. Estava abrindo a boca para cumprimentar Baekhyun quando este passou ao seu lado rapidamente, sem sequer olhar para si.

Chanyeol ainda ficou por um tempo observando as costas do dermatologista antes de voltar a si e fingir que nada estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça. Recebeu o plantão, passou pelos leitos com o colega que iria substituir e pôs-se a trabalhar logo para não precisar pensar em como agir perto de Baekhyun. Depois daquele beijo, sentia que deveriam conversar, tanto por ter ficado claro que estavam atraídos um pelo outro quanto para se desculpar por seu comportamento agressivo imediatamente anterior ao beijo. Decidiu que iria conversar com ele assim que o encontrasse sozinho e desocupado, mas apenas depois que tivesse adiantado suas obrigações e sentisse que conseguiria formar uma frase decente na frente de Baekhyun.

Quando finalmente encontrou-o sozinho lendo um prontuário perto do posto de enfermagem, Chanyeol aproximou-se e começou:

— Boa tarde, Baekhyun.

— Boa tarde — o dermatologista resmungou sem desviar os olhos do prontuário. Pelo jeito, ele não facilitaria as coisas.

— Sobre aquele outro dia... — disse Chanyeol, percebendo que as mãos de Baekhyun passaram a apertar as páginas do prontuário. — Acho que... eu te devo desculpas. Por ter te jogado contra o armário, quero dizer. Sobre o beijo...

— Desculpas aceitas. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer — Baekhyun falou, cortando Chanyeol no meio de sua fala e dirigindo-se para longe dali. O ortopedista ainda levou alguns segundos para perceber o que havia acontecido e concluir, com um suspiro, que as coisas voltariam a ser como eram entre ele e Baekhyun.

Ainda era cedo para dizer que o remédio estava fazendo efeito e reduzindo seus sintomas, mas Chanyeol acreditava que pelo menos, a crise de pânico havia sido um pouco esclarecedora. Ele passou a reconhecer melhor os sinais de seu corpo, a refletir sobre a importância que dava ao trabalho e a admitir para si mesmo que precisava de ajuda. Desde os tempos de faculdade, ele não estava acostumado a pedir ajuda, simplesmente por raramente precisar de ajuda. Costumava lidar bem com a carga de trabalho, era querido por seus amigos e não tinha muitos problemas com os estudos. Nos últimos dias, estava percebendo que precisava, no mínimo, impor limites. Não queria abrir mão de trabalhar no hospital e no time, mas passaria a limitar suas horas de trabalho. Além do expediente, percebeu que passava horas em casa falando no telefone com dirigentes do clube de futebol, atendendo telefonemas dos jogadores impacientes com o tempo de recuperação de suas lesões e indo à sede resolver problemas burocráticos. Seu trabalho no hospital era grande, mas ele sabia que era previsível e que ele deveria descansar melhor antes de assumir seus plantões. Chanyeol anda não sabia como iria resolver todos aqueles problemas, mas o fato de reconhecer que eles existiam pelo menos o fazia se sentir menos perdido.

Naquele dia, entrou em uma cirurgia de um paciente com infecção óssea e acabou gastando mais tempo do que havia previsto no bloco cirúrgico, desbridando a lesão e removendo partes mortas do osso. Saiu exausto do bloco cirúrgico, e quando chegou à sala dos plantonistas, seus colegas já estavam prontos para irem embora e o médico que iria assumir o plantão o esperava para a corrida de leito. Enquanto passava os casos para o colega, Chanyeol percebeu Baekhyun passando a seu lado para ir embora sem nem desejar-lhe boa noite e bom descanso, como faziam todos os outros profissionais. Não que isso fosse surpreendente vindo dele, claro. Suspirou e continuou seu trabalho, terminando de passar o plantão.

Já dentro de seu carro, enquanto guardava alguns pertences no porta luvas, Chanyeol foi surpreendido por batidas no vidro da janela. Ficou ainda mais surpreso quando virou-se e viu Baekhyun parado ali, com a mesma cara de poucos amigos que havia mantido ao longo de todo o dia.

— Podemos conversar antes de você ir embora? — perguntou o dermatologista secamente quando Chanyeol abriu o vidro.

— Claro. Você quer entrar ou...

Não teve tempo de terminar de falar. Baekhyun abriu a porta do motorista a seu lado, e se Chanyeol assustou-se por imaginar que o colega iria batê-lo, assustou-se ainda mais quando ele se sentou em seu colo, bateu a porta do carro e colou os lábios nos seus. Por menos que estivesse esperando aquilo, não iria recusar. Logo estava retribuindo o beijo apressado de Baekhyun e apertando a cintura dele entre seus dedos. Penetrou a mão por dentro da camisa do dermatologista e deleitou-se com o calor da pele dele em suas mãos, puxando-o ainda mais para si.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, agarrou os cabelos de Chanyeol e beijava-o como se tivesse sede. Não fez rodeios antes de tomar seus lábios e enfiar a língua na boca do outro. Durante o beijo, explorava os cabelos e a nuca do ortopedista com os dedos de uma mão e descia a outra mão pelo peitoral dele. Baekhyun não evitou um rebolado sobre o colo de Chanyeol quando tocou seu tronco e constatou que realmente, as roupas não enganavam: ele era forte e musculoso para um caralho, e aquilo só aumentava o tesão que sentia – tesão este que Baekhyun faria de tudo para negar assim que saísse daquele carro. Por ora, apenas aproveitaria.

Eles se beijavam afoitamente como da primeira vez, e novamente tinham ereções, duras e quentes dentro de suas roupas. Baekhyun odiava admitir, mas os braços fortes de Chanyeol apertando-o e puxando-o para si como se precisasse do seu contato o excitavam mais até do que sentir seus músculos por cima da roupa. Não hesitou em levantar a camisa de Chanyeol e começar a desabotoar sua calça. Não iria transar com ele dentro de um Jeep, obviamente que não, mas estava louco para verificar se ele era gostoso daquele jeito por dentro das calças também. Tão logo Baekhyun alcançou o pau duro de Chanyeol, este gemeu entre o beijo e usou as mãos fortes para agarrar a bunda do dermatologista como se quisesse arrancar um pedaço.

Duro, grosso, quente e pulsando. Baekhyun gostaria de poder dizer que não, mas havia imaginado várias vezes como o pau de Chanyeol seria, e sua imaginação não fazia jus à sensação de tê-lo na mão. Ouvi-lo grunhindo conforme masturbava seu pau apenas fazia suas próprias calças parecerem mais apertadas. O ortopedista era forte, ainda por cima, e quando apertava o corpo de Baekhyun, podia fazê-lo ver estrelas. Chanyeol grunhia e suspirava contra seus lábios e eles se beijavam com as línguas fora da boca. Com a mão que não estava no pau do outro, o dermatologista puxava seus cabelos e arranhava sua nuca, tentando descontar todo aquele tesão que ele se odiava por sentir.

Chanyeol cedeu a seus impulsos. Tirou a mão de Baekhyun de sua ereção e puxou-o de uma tal maneira que o colocou sentado sobre seu pau. Suas mãos e braços fortes movimentaram o corpo de Baekhyun sobre o seu, e em pouco tempo o próprio dermatologista já estava assumindo o ritmo daqueles movimentos. Rebolou em Chanyeol, jogando os quadris para frente e para trás, quicou em seu colo, esfregou-se como se realmente estivessem prestes a transar. O ortopedista tinha apenas o pau para fora e Baekhyun estava totalmente vestido, mas seus movimentos insinuavam tudo o que ele gostaria de fazer se pudesse tirar as roupas e não estivesse dentro da porra de um Jeep.

— Baekhyun — Chanyeol começou a dizer com a voz grave. — Se você continuar...

O dermatologista apenas colou os lábios nos do colega, impedindo-o de continuar falando. Ele conseguia entender que Chanyeol estava perto de gozar pela força com que ele o segurava, pelas jogadas que dava com o quadril e pelos suspiros. Caralho, o próprio Baekhyun sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, mas aquela vergonha ele não passaria. Ejacular dentro das roupas no colo de um ortopedista tosco em um carro que gritava a masculinidade vulgar de seu dono não estava em seus planos. Contudo, não parou de se mover nem por um segundo; esperava conseguir extravasar aquele desejo todo de uma vez. Quando finalmente Chanyeol afastou a boca da sua e respirou fundo para anunciar o que eles sabiam que iria acontecer, Baekhyun moveu-se e alcançou o pau dele entre os corpos logo antes que ele gozasse em suas roupas. Capturou com a mão o sêmen do ortopedista, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta em uma expressão de prazer.

Ver Chanyeol gozando talvez tivesse sido uma má ideia, porque ele ficava tão gostoso atordoado pelo prazer que o dermatologista pensou que seria difícil tirar aquela imagem da cabeça. Ele ainda esperou alguns segundos para que o ortopedista voltasse a si, mas logo que Chanyeol fez menção de tocá-lo por dentro da roupa, Baekhyun impediu-o e limpou sua mão suja na roupa do próprio ortopedista.

— Você parece um adolescente — resmungou Baekhyun. Antes que o ortopedista pudesse responder, ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu, tão rápido quanto entrara.

Chanyeol ainda estava se recuperando do orgasmo quando teve a roupa suja pelo próprio sêmen, a porta do carro aberta e Baekhyun saindo de cima de si e indo embora como se não estivesse com uma ereção dentro das calças e eles não tivessem acabado de quase transar de roupas em seu carro. Rapidamente, guardou seu pau na cueca e olhou em volta, pela primeira vez se perguntando se alguém teria visto aquela cena. Mal conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. A percepção de que Baekhyun também o desejava não era má, mas era irritante verificar que ele continuava sendo o homem insuportável que era, ainda que fosse muito gostoso.


	7. Capítulo sete

Kyungsoo raramente ia ao pronto atendimento se não fosse para ciscar em volta de Junmyeon, mas naquele dia, algo atípico aconteceu. Ele estava de plantão na obstetrícia, e perto do final do expediente, recebeu um chamado urgente. As vítimas de um acidente de carro haviam sido levadas ao pronto atendimento do hospital, e uma delas estava gestante. Kyungsoo correu pelos corredores do hospital, e quando chegou ao pronto atendimento, já usava luvas e Junmyeon o esperava.

— Foram cinco vítimas, colisão frontal de automóvel. Sua garota está intubada e recebendo transfusão, mas continua instável. O útero tem cerca de 32 centímetros de altura e está sangrando — disse Junmyeon, guiando o obstetra para o leito onde a mulher se encontrava. — A equipe de cirurgia já assumiu o caso.

— Obrigado, Junmyeon — agradeceu Kyungsoo. Naquele momento, não teve tempo de fazer brincadeiras ou provocações. — Boa noite, senhores. Do Kyungsoo, obstetra. Onde está o material para a cesárea?

O cirurgião que fazia um ultrassom no tórax da mulher olhou para Kyungsoo como se ele fosse um amador.

— Doutor Kyungsoo, não prefere esperar no bloco obstétrico? Encaminharemos a paciente quando ela estiver pronta, se essa for a única contribuição que tiver a fazer — remungou o cirurgião, cujo nome Kyungsoo percebeu pelo uniforme ser Lee Sungmin.

— Você não está entendendo, doutor... Sungmin. Eu quero os materiais para uma cesárea perimortem aqui agora — disse Kyungsoo, apressando-se a palpar o útero da mulher e percebê-lo rígido. O sangue entre suas pernas denunciava que o trauma do acidente havia feito a placenta se descolar do útero.

— Como você pode perceber pelo monitor, ela não está em parada cardíaca — debochou Sungmin.

— E se você tivesse algum conhecimento em obstetrícia, não precisaria me chamar para descobrir que ela pode parar a qualquer momento — disse Kyungsoo, tomando a sonda do ultrassom da mão do cirurgião e posicionando-a no abdome gravídico. Mexeu a sonda algumas vezes até encontrar o foco dos batimentos cardíacos do feto.

— Ela tem chances de se recuperar e ir para uma cesárea no bloco obstétrico!

— Escutou isso? — perguntou Kyungsoo, amplificando o som dos batimentos cardíacos fetais. — O feto está em sofrimento. Ela está com a placenta descolada e perdendo sangue. Alguém pode me trazer um material para cesárea perimortem, por favor? E chamar um pediatra — disse Kyungsoo, dirigindo-se diretamente aos demais membros da equipe.

— É muita ousadia sua querer ditar as condutas no meu caso — rosnou Sungmin, sem, contudo, dizer à equipe que não fizesse o que Kyungsoo pedira.

— E é muita estupidez sua querer arriscar a vida da mulher e do bebê em nome do seu ego — rebateu Kyungsoo. — Eu preciso extrair esse bebê e aliviar o leito placentário. Depois, você liga as artérias uterinas e...

Enquanto discutiam, o monitor começou a apitar, indicando o ritmo de fibrilação ventricular, ou seja, uma parada cardíaca. Todos os presentes naquele box se organizaram para iniciar as compressões cardíacas, e o cirurgião não teve mais o que dizer. Enquanto uma enfermeira realizava a massagem, Sungmin alcançou o desfibrilador manual e Kyungsoo teve tempo apenas de jogar um punhado de álcool na barriga da mulher antes de pegar uma lâmina de bisturi e começar a cortar a barriga. Camada por camada, cortou até que chegou ao útero. Quando conseguiu extrair o bebê, este estava azulado e não se movimentava.

— O pediatra ainda não chegou, mas eu ajudo — disse Junmyeon, envolvendo o recém nascido em um saco plástico assim que Kyungsoo o removeu. Enquanto o obstetra clampava o cordão umbilical e o cirurgião aplicava um choque no tórax da mulher, Junmyeon carregou o bebê até uma bancada qualquer e colocou uma máscara sobre sua face assim que esta lhe foi entregue. Tudo foi feito às pressas; membros aleatórios da equipe lhe entregavam os materiais para ventilar o bebê, e quando o pediatra chegou com um berço de calor, Junmyeon já havia feito a criança respirar.

Toda aquela cena acontecera em questão de segundos. Quando o monitor finalmente acusou a volta do ritmo da paciente, Kyungsoo teve tempo apenas de remover os restos placentários, e logo a equipe estava correndo com a paciente para o bloco cirúrgico, sob os comandos de Sungmin. Respirando fundo, arrancando as luvas sujas de sangue, Kyungsoo olhou para Junmyeon e disse: — mais alguma grávida?

Junmyeon pegou Kyungsoo pelo pulso e o arrastou consigo. Os demais pacientes já estavam sendo conduzidos por cirurgiões, e como sua presença não era muito necessária naquele momento, Junmyeon não se importou em enfiar Kyungsoo dentro do quarto vazio dos plantonistas e colar sua boca na dele com urgência.

Vê-lo conduzindo um caso tão difícil com tanta segurança havia tirado o fôlego de Junmyeon, a imponência de Kyungsoo ao não ceder e bater de frente com um cirurgião para defender sua conduta. Nunca havia visto o obstetra em ação, sequer sabia se ele era um bom médico, mas naquele momento, vislumbrou um profissional competente e corajoso. Quando finalmente aquele bebê chorou em seus braços após as manobras bem sucedidas, Junmyeon sentiu aquela velha sensação de ser capaz de coisas incríveis. Por isso, não hesitou em aproveitar aquela onda e celebrar o sucesso com Kyungsoo na forma de um beijo intenso.

O obstetra enlaçou a cintura de Junmyeon com os braços, puxando-o para mais perto e cambaleando até encontrar a cama atrás de si. Separou o beijo para se sentar, e logo o emergencista estava sentado em seu colo tomando seus lábios novamente com voracidade. A língua de Junmyeon encontrava espaço na boca de Kyungsoo e suas mãos deslizavam pelos seus cabelos, ombros e costas. O coração de Kyungsoo, ainda acelerado pela adrenalina da operação que havia acabado de fazer, parecia querer explodir dentro do peito.

— Eu quero mais, Junmyeon — disse Kyungsoo, atrevido, mordendo o lábio inferior do outro. Junmyeon estava começando a empurrá-lo para se deitar na cama quando a porta foi aberta e eles se separaram, sobressaltados.

— Pelo amor de Deus, aqui não é lugar para isso — resmungou Cho Kyuhyun, o emergencista que havia chegado para substituir Junmyeon. — Vem logo me passar o plantão e some desse quarto, Junmyeon.

O emergencista saiu de cima de Kyungsoo e lançou-lhe um olhar intenso. Eles sabiam que queriam levar aquilo adiante.

— Me encontre no estacionamento do primeiro subsolo — disse Kyungsoo perto do ouvido de Junmyeon antes de sair apressado do quarto e deixá-lo passar o plantão para Kyuhyun.

Depois de passarem seus plantões e trocarem de roupa, eles se encontraram no estacionamento, e precisou de muito pouco para que Junmyeon entrasse no carro de Kyungsoo e eles fossem para a casa do obstetra, se beijando a cada sinal vermelho. O apartamento de Kyungsoo era moderno, decorado em estilo industrial, com móveis de cores escuras misturados com detalhes coloridos. Um apartamento de um homem solteiro. Tão logo eles entraram no apartamento, Kyungsoo bateu a porta e tomou os lábios de Junmyeon novamente, empurrando-o contra uma parede e colando o corpo no dele. Desde o começo daquele amasso, o obstetra já tinha uma ereção dentro das calças, ansioso por sentir mais o corpo daquele homem que lhe causava tanto desejo. Junmyeon não lhe negou fogo; retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade e forçou o quadril contra o de Kyungsoo, mostrando que ele não era o único com um pau duro precisando de atenção.

O beijo já havia começado intenso, e as mãos do obstetra invadiram o interior da camisa de Junmyeon, experimentando o toque daquela pele quente que não saía de sua cabeça, naqueles músculos tão bem definidos. Junmyeon encaixou uma de suas coxas entre as pernas de Kyungsoo, e quando eles começaram a se esfregar um no outro, nenhum deles conseguiu manter o beijo sem gemer. Eles se esfregavam, tocavam o corpo um do outro com as mãos, e logo a camisa de Kyungsoo ia ao chão. O obstetra era magro e não era tão forte quanto Junmyeon, mas o emergencista não deixou de apreciar o quão macia era a sua pele, agarrando sua cintura e puxando-o para ainda mais perto, como se fosse possível fundir seus corpos.

— Eu quero te levar para a minha cama — disse Kyungsoo, ainda com os lábios próximos aos do outro, olhando-o nos olhos, cheio de desejo. — Te quero nu, deitado na minha cama, todo para mim.

As palavras de Kyungsoo não falharam em excitar Junmyeon e fazê-lo se sentir desejado; amava quando Sehun falava sacanagens para ele na cama, e o elemento novidade ao ouvir aquele tipo de coisa de Kyungsoo aumentava ainda mais seu tesão e fazia seu pau pulsar. Demonstrou isso agarrando as nádegas de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos, apertando a bunda com força o suficiente para fazê-lo fechar os olhos e suspirar e forçando-o contra si mesmo, provocando. Disse, no mesmo tom sensual: — Me leva para a sua cama e tira a minha roupa.

Com o pau quase explodindo apertado nas calças, Kyungsoo segurou Junmyeon pelo pulso e o conduziu rapidamente até seu quarto. Sem cerimônia, empurrou o emergencista em sua cama king size, e logo estava desabotoando a calça jeans dele e puxando-a pelas suas pernas enquanto ele chutava os sapatos. O próprio Junmyeon se encarregou de tirar a camisa. Por um momento, Kyungsoo apenas o observou. Se não fosse pela prescrição dos medicamentos de controle da asma por Soojung, ele tinha certeza de que perderia o fôlego ali mesmo. Junmyeon estava deitado em sua cama com as pernas ligeiramente abertas, o pau duro formando uma deliciosa proeminência na cueca preta. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, caindo sobre a teste, e ele tinha um olhar febril e um sorriso safado, gostando de ser admirado e exibindo seu corpo.

— Você é a porra de um tesão, Junmyeon — grunhiu Kyungsoo, apalpando o próprio pau por cima das calças antes de levar as mãos para a barra da cueca de Junmyeon e tirá-la. O pau duro deste saltou e mostrou-se duro e melado, fazendo o obstetra salivar com a visão. Havia anos ele contemplava a beleza daquele homem, mas naquele momento, Junmyeon estava mais bonito e gostoso do que nunca. Estava ali, ao alcance dos seus dedos, a maior perfeição que Kyungsoo já havia visto, e ele faria de tudo para que aquela noite fosse inesquecível.

A primeira coisa que fez foi segurar a parte de trás dos joelhos de Junmyeon e puxá-lo para a beira da cama, levantando suas pernas em seguida. O emergencista surpreendeu-se ao ser colocado de pernas para o ar, com o cu totalmente à mostra, mas não teve tempo algum de se sentir envergonhado, pois logo Kyungsoo ajoelhou-se no chão e levou a boca àquela região.

Junmyeon gemeu alto quando a língua de Kyungsoo tocou seu cuzinho, e assim que ele começou a chupar e babar naquela região, o próprio Junmyeon segurou a parte de trás de seus joelhos e tratou de manter as pernas bem abertas. A língua do obstetra estava molhada e fazia movimentos deliciosos, que o emergencista retribuía com gemidos e com as pernas cada vez mais abertas. Enquanto lhe chupava naquela região, Kyungsoo alcançou seu pau e alternava entre bater uma punheta e massagear suas bolas. Eram tantos estímulos somados à adrenalina daquele dia e ao gosto de novidade que Junmyeon se entregou totalmente.

— Isso, Kyungsoo — gemeu, ganhando um tapa estalado em uma das coxas e a boca de Kyungsoo sugando seu cu com ainda mais força. — Puta merda, assim mesmo...

Aproveitando a entrega de Junmyeon e o prazer que ele sentia, Kyungsoo penetrou um dedo enquanto continuava lambendo a região, e se surpreendeu com o quão fácil aquilo foi para o outro. Logo Junmyeon estava rebolando com seu dedo dentro de si, e aquilo fez o pau de Kyungsoo melar ainda mais a cueca onde estava aprisionado desde que aquela brincadeira começara. Sua ereção já começava a doer, mas Kyungsoo não iria fazer nada a respeito antes de agradar Junmyeon o máximo que pudesse. Afastou a boca do períneo do emergencista e penetrou outro dedo, indo e voltando e observando aquela cena deliciosa.

— Se você conseguisse ver o que eu vejo... — suspirou, punhetando lentamente o pau de Junmyeon enquanto ia e voltava com os dedos dentro dele. — Essa bunda deliciosa está engolindo meus dedos tão bem.

Junmyeon era uma bagunça de suor e gemidos, e as palavras de Kyungsoo faziam arrepios correrem por seu corpo, na ânsia de sentir ainda mais do corpo dele.

— Eu quero seu pau — ele disse, com a voz rouca. — Coloca uma camisinha e vem me comer.

Era tudo de que ele precisava. Kyungsoo tirou os dedos babados de dentro de Junmyeon e ainda lambeu seu cuzinho mais uma vez quando ele se contraiu, arrancando mais um gemido do emergencista. Levantou-se com pressa, e ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia ao criado ao lado da cama para pegar um preservativo, tirava as calças e a cueca apressadamente.

— Estou me sentindo egoísta — disse Junmyeon, virando-se na cama e colocando-se de joelhos. Admirou a cena de Kyungsoo desenrolando um preservativo no próprio pau, e deliciou-se ao perceber o quanto ele estava duro, ainda que tivesse recebido menos estímulo. — Vem cá. Me deixa te mamar antes de você meter em mim.

Perceber que Junmyeon era tão obsceno na cama fez com que o tesão de Kyungsoo aumentasse ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível. — Quer mamar? Gosta de chupar um pau?

— Eu amo — disse Junmyeon antes de ficar de quatro na beira da cama, segurar o pau de Kyungsoo pela base e envolver sua glande com a boca.

O preservativo tirava parte de sua sensibilidade, mas a mera imagem de Junmyeon de quatro, com o rabo empinando e a boca chupando seu pau já compensava por tudo. Em pouco tempo, o emergencista estava colocando todo o seu caralho na boca, e porra, como a boca dele era molhada. Ele movimentava a cabeça, indo e voltando, babando todo o seu pau e sugando a glande com força, de uma maneira que fazia as pernas de Kyungsoo bambearem. Para melhorar ainda mais aquele boquete, Junmyeon olhava para Kyungsoo com sua melhor cara de safado, com a cara de quem estava amando chupar aquele pau e mal podia esperar para tê-lo na bunda.

— Você me deixa louco — murmurou Kyungsoo, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Junmyeon, bagunçando-os.

Quando chupava seu marido, Junmyeon estava acostumado a ter os cabelos agarrados e Sehun rebolando em sua boca, porque Sehun já havia aprendido, em anos de experiência, que era assim que ele gostava. Que ele gostava de ter seus cabelos puxados e o ritmo do boquete ditado por quem o recebia. Kyungsoo, naturalmente, não sabia daquelas preferências de Junmyeon, e não arriscaria tratá-lo com brutalidade sem que seu parceiro pedisse ou aquilo fosse conversado antes. Porém, aquilo não era um problema. Junmyeon se divertia com a simples ideia de transar naquele apartamento que ele mal havia tido tempo de olhar antes de ser prensado na parede e levado até o quarto.

Quando Kyungsoo segurou o rosto de Junmyeon e afastou-o de seu pau, ele já tinha um frasco de lubrificante em mãos, e bastou aquilo para que o emergencista entendesse o próximo passo e voltasse a se deitar com as costas na cama e as pernas abertas. Kyungsoo o dedou com os dedos melados de lubrificante, ajoelhado entre suas pernas, e ainda derramou um pouco mais de lubrificante no próprio pau. O obstetra queria que aquela transa ficasse na memória de Junmyeon, e não iria simplesmente fodê-lo na posição de papai e mamãe até que gozasse. Faria questão de foder tão bem e tão gostoso que o outro gozasse primeiro, e queria ver o rosto de Junmyeon tendo um orgasmo. Ainda ajoelhado em frente ao emergencista, pegou uma das pernas deste e colocou sobre seu ombro, mantendo-o aberto e aproximando seus quadris.

— Você quer? — Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto roçava a glande no cuzinho de Junmyeon, que piscava na ansiedade de ser preenchido. — Quer o meu pau na sua bunda?

— Me fode, Kyungsoo. Mete seu pau todinho em mim.

Sem esperar outra ordem, Kyungsoo meteu. Enfiou seu pau aos poucos em Junmyeon, observando a penetração, o cuzinho engolindo-o aos poucos, e os gemidos do emergencista enquanto isso acontecia eram o estímulo de que ele precisava. Por um instante, com o pau todo dentro de Junmyeon, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Um prazer daquela intensidade... porra, ele precisaria de muito autocontrole para não gozar logo.

Lentamente, começou a ir e voltar com o pau. Com a maestria da experiência, investia o quadril em movimentos estáveis, segurando a cintura de Junmyeon. Este mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, numa expressão de prazer que denunciava que não era apenas o obstetra que estava morrendo de tesão. Não havia nada melhor do que o rosto de um parceiro satisfeito; principalmente se o parceiro fosse a porra do homem dos seus sonhos.

Kyungsoo começou a aumentar a velocidade das estocadas, rebolando rapidamente com o pau dentro de Junmyeon e arrancando gemidos deste. Beijou a panturrilha que se encontrava apoiada em seu ombro e agarrou a outra coxa do emergencista, estabilizando-o no lugar para receber seu pau cada vez mais rápido. O pau de Junmyeon não parava de babar, e ele usou as próprias mãos para acariciar seus mamilos.

— Você é sensível aqui? — perguntou Kyungsoo, inclinando-se um pouco sem parar com as investidas de seu pau para tocar um dos mamilos de Junmyeon, que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sem tirar a perna dele que estava em seu ombro, Kyungsoo inclinou-se sobre seu tronco e tomou um dos mamilos na boca, chupando-o com força e arrancando um gemido alto de Junmyeon quando enterrou o pau na bunda dele ao fazê-lo. Continuou metendo, mas lento e profundo, enquanto alternava entre chupar um e outro mamilo.

Junmyeon levou uma das mãos ao próprio pau, iniciando uma punheta no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Kyungsoo. Gemia para transmitir ao outro o quanto gostava de ser estimulado em tantos lugares. Quando afastou a boca de seus mamilos, Kyungsoo continuou com o tronco inclinado para a frente e uma das mãos apoiada na cama, e passou a meter com ainda mais força, socando todo o pau dentro de Junmyeon. Aquilo o fazia ver estrelas, sentir um homem tão fundo dentro de si enquanto suas pernas eram mantidas obscenamente abertas e ele se sentia completamente oferecido ao outro.

— Me come, Kyungsoo. Acaba comigo.

Kyungsoo quase rosnou antes de acatar o pedido. Com firmeza, ergueu seu tronco e colocou a outra perna de Junmyeon sobre seu outro ombro. Firmou os joelhos no colchão, apoiou as mãos e de repente, começou a foder o cu de Junmyeon com uma velocidade e energia que só o tesão descomunal que sentia por aquele homem conseguiam manter. Gemeu, apreciando o som de suas bolas batendo contra o a bunda de Junmyeon, o barulho molhado do lubrificante e os gemidos suplicantes do outro. Fodia rápido, com força, e sentiu as unhas do emergencista cravarem-se em suas costas, aumentando seu prazer e incentivando-o a não parar. E não pararia nem que o mundo acabasse do lado de fora daquele apartamento. A única coisa capaz de fazê-lo parar naquele momento seria um pedido de Junmyeon e este pedia exatamente o contrário.

— Isso, não para... meu Deus, Kyungsoo!

— Sente o meu pau dentro de você. Sente o tanto que você me deixa duro. Porra...

O próprio Junmyeon tomou a atitude de levar a mão ao pau e começar a se masturbar no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Kyungsoo. O deslizar de seus corpos suados, as palavras sujas do obstetra, o estímulo da penetração e da punheta e o som de seus gemidos misturados foram o suficiente para Junmyeon anunciar: — Vou gozar.

— Goza para mim, gostoso. Esporra tudo em mim — disse Kyungsoo, a fala entrecortada pela sua respiração ofegante, sem parar de meter nem por um segundo. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu a porra de Junmyeon em seu abdome, e o grito que o emergencista deixou escapar quando gozou foi como um troféu para Kyungsoo. Não precisou de muito mais para também gozar, enterrando todo o seu caralho naquela bunda gostosa quando sentiu os primeiros jatos de porra saindo.

— Gozei — disse no ouvido de Junmyeon, com a voz falha e o corpo finalmente desabando em cima do outro. Com cuidado, tirou o pau de dentro de Junmyeon, removeu a camisinha e se deitou na cama. O barulho da respiração de ambos preenchia o ambiente, e aquele poderia ser o novo som preferido de Kyungsoo.

— Eu achei muito sexy você se impondo para o Sungmin hoje. Cirurgião prepotente do caralho — resmungou Junmyeon, fazendo Kyungsoo rir. — Gosto quando alguém tira esse tipo de médico do pedestal em que eles se colocam.

— Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com ela — disse Kyungsoo, suspirando. — O prognóstico é péssimo. Imagino que não tenha resistido. Mas o bebê tem boas chances.

— Pelo menos ele. Já é uma vida salva pelas suas mãos — disse Junmyeon, virando-se de lado para encarar Kyungsoo. Eles sorriram um para o outro, e quando Kyungsoo pensou que aquele momento não poderia melhorar, ele acabou. — Preciso ir para casa. Posso usar seu banheiro?

Às vezes, Kyungsoo imaginava se não haveria algo de errado consigo. Pensava isso porque não passava pela maior parte dos dramas que seus pares encaravam. Era um cara simples: fazia o que tinha vontade e prezava pela objetividade. Se algo estava errado, procurava ir atrás de resolver. Compartimentalizava bastante bem seus desejos e seus sentimentos, então nunca tivera problema com o sexo casual e a ausência de relacionamentos amorosos em sua vida. Algumas vezes, havia acontecido de seus parceiros ocasionais desenvolverem sentimentos por si no curso da relação, ainda que ele sempre fosse muito transparente quanto às suas intenções. Quando Kyungsoo colocava um fim nos encontros com algum cara porque este havia se apaixonado, ele chegava a se perguntar se havia algo de errado consigo mesmo, mas ele sabia que simplesmente... não havia acontecido. Não havia se apaixonado por aquele homem, e achava que seria irresponsável de sua parte continuar uma relação em que houvesse expectativas a que ele não poderia e não queria corresponder. Alguns já haviam insinuado ou falado diretamente em momentos de mágoa que Kyungsoo era emocionalmente frio, distante e fechado, mas sua capacidade de discernimento era suficiente para que ele soubesse que não passavam de palavras de homens feridos por dentro que tentavam arrumar motivos palatáveis para suas dores. Nas vezes em que chegou a se questionar se seu repertório emocional não seria raso demais, Kyungsoo também soube que não era. Ele só era... pragmático. Evitava o drama e era feliz.

Amava os pais. Era o filho único e sentia bastante ternura quando pensava nos abraços de sua mãe, nos quais ele mal cabia porque ela era uma mulher diminuta, e no cheiro do cachimbo do pai nas noites em que ele se sentava para ouvir música durante a madrugada e fumar tabaco. Quando chegou em casa pela primeira vez depois de entrar na faculdade, completamente mudado e vestindo roupas extravagantes para os padrões de seus pais, não deixou de sentir-se um pouco magoado pela desaprovação deles, mas aquele sentimento não vingou. Seus pais eram velhos e haviam sido criados no interior por pais camponeses cujos afetos eram tão rígidos quanto os calos de suas mãos trabalhadoras. Não era fácil para eles assimilar tudo o que o filho havia se tornado, e Kyungsoo era razoável o suficiente para não exigir que os pais gostassem de seus cortes de cabelo e de suas roupas e para relevar a maneira como eles pareciam confusos com seus trejeitos. Nunca chegou a discutir sua homossexualidade com os pais; estava apenas implícito que ele não se interessava sexualmente por mulheres. Não sentia a necessidade de debater aquele tema em casa, mas estaria preparado para quando seus pais quisessem falar sobre aquilo, se o dia chegasse. Até então, não havia chegado, e aquilo não fazia diferença na vida de Kyungsoo.

E então... Junmyeon. Kyungsoo o conhecia havia muito tempo, naturalmente. Desde que começara a trabalhar no hospital, já ouvia falar do emergencista elétrico que por acaso era gay e casado com outro homem. Quando viu Junmyeon pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo chegou a sentir a boca salivar, porque ele era muito bonito. Indecentemente bonito. Na época, ele usava os cabelos loiros e seus braços fortes marcavam o tecido dos pijamas cirúrgicos de um jeito que os valorizava bastante, e o fato de Junmyeon ser abertamente gay só contribuía para a sua sensualidade. O casamento dele quase doía dentro de Kyungsoo, que se pegava desejando tanto um homem que parecia tão perto, mas impossível.

Quando Junmyeon apareceu para si como uma possibilidade, e segundos antes de ver a possibilidade concretizada, Kyungsoo vibrou de euforia. Era como finalmente ganhar um presente pelo qual esperara por anos. O que ele não esperava era que aquele encontro pudesse fazer sua asma voltar à tona depois de 20 anos assintomático e sem necessidade de medicação de controle. No exato momento em que os lábios de Junmyeon se afastaram dos seus e levaram junto todo o ar, Kyungsoo soube que aquilo era diferente. Aquilo ele nunca havia sentido antes. Depois de alguns dias naquele joguinho de se esbarrarem pelos corredores como se fossem coincidências, Kyungsoo havia levado-o para casa e tido a melhor transa da sua vida. Até o fato de considerar a primeira transa com um homem específico como a melhor de sua vida o deixava preocupado com o rumo daquela relação.

— Já achou o que você queria? — a voz de Soojung despertou Kyungsoo de seus devaneios. Estavam na livraria de um shopping center em um dia de folga. Soojung havia ido pegar alguns itens de papelaria e quando voltou, viu que o amigo havia encontrado o que procurava. — Matadouro 5? Desde quando você se interessa por literatura?

— Foi um livro bem recomendado... achei que não faria mal experimentar.

— Quantos livros você leu desde que entrou na faculdade? — ela debochou.

— Muitos! Mas a maioria deles, sobre vaginas e grávidas — brincou Kyungsoo. — Junmyeon me falou sobre esse livro e pareceu interessante. Acho que eu poderia gostar da história.

— Ah, meu Deus — resmungou Soojung. — Você sabe que ele continua sendo casado, certo?

— Acalme-se, garota. É só um livro. Além de bonito para um caralho, ele também é um cara interessante.

Soojung suspirou e deu de ombros, dando o assunto por encerrado. Sentia-se um pouco estranha ao ver Kyungsoo tendo um caso com o marido de Sehun, por quem ela tinha tanta estima. Mas como eles eram todos adultos e aparentemente estavam em uma relação aberta e honesta, não seria ela a se intrometer naquilo.

— Você ainda não me contou como Jongin reagiu à gravidez — disse Kyungsoo, mudando de assunto enquanto saíam da livraria.

— Não muito bem, na verdade. Quando contei para ele, ele saiu correndo e me deixou sozinha em casa. Sabe, foi justamente no dia... — Soojung dizia quando percebeu que Kyungsoo havia parado de andar e a encarava atônito alguns passos atrás.

— Aquele merdinha fez o quê?!

— Nós já nos resolvemos — disse Soojung, andando de volta até Kyungsoo e enlaçando o braço dele com o seu, mas ele logo soltou-a e parecia inquieto.

— Espera aí, você não pode me dizer que aquele bosta te deixou sozinha depois que você contou para ele e esperar que eu fique calmo. Eu vou acabar com aquele infeliz. Vou virar o cu dele do avesso, e não de um jeito que ele vai gostar. Meu Deus, eu vou arrombar...

— Você não vai nada, porque ele já me procurou para pedir desculpas e inclusive, vai na minha próxima consulta de pré-natal — ela apressou-se em dizer, impedindo Kyungsoo de continuar falando. Era exatamente o tipo de reação que ela esperava dele. — Não deixe o meu filho sem pai.

— Eu poderia ser o pai do seu filho. Não tenho o menor trato com crianças, mas ainda seria melhor do que esse pivete irresponsável — bufou Kyungsoo, voltando a andar pelos corredores do shopping com Soojung.

— Não foi legal, mas... nós nos entendemos. Ele me procurou depois, pediu desculpas, disse que não quer fugir da situação e vai assumir a criança.

— E eu vou ser obrigado a ver a fuça dele no meu consultório na sua próxima consulta?

— Vai. Eu já o desculpei, Kyungsoo. Não quero ter uma relação horrível com o pai do meu filho. Além do mais, eu gosto de tê-lo por perto — disse Soojung, sem perceber que havia olhado para o chão ao dizer aquilo, o que não passou despercebido por Kyungsoo. Como se Soojung estivesse se esquivando do que estava dizendo.

Kyungsoo se considerava prático, e sabia que essa característica era um motivo importante para sua felicidade. Mas às vezes, gostaria de ser um pouco mais sensível às intempéries do mundo. Gostaria de ter sido triste em algum momento da vida. Talvez, se tivesse tido mais angústias, seria capaz de compreender Soojung melhor.

Eles eram amigos desde a faculdade. Aproximaram-se logo no primeiro semestre e Kyungsoo amou o quão desenvolta, divertida e acolhedora Soojung era. Ela fora a primeira pessoa para quem Kyungsoo verbalizou que era gay, e era sempre a primeira a saber de quaisquer experiências que ele tinha, dos homens às drogas, das notas ruins à aprovação na residência. Eles se divertiam tremendamente quando iam juntos a qualquer festa, e Soojung nunca dizia não para suas loucuras. Se ele inventasse de cantar no karaokê, ela estaria gritando e aplaudindo no final da música; se ele quisesse beber mojitos até esquecer o próprio nome, ela estaria segurando seus cabelos enquanto ele vomitava ou, pelo menos, vomitando junto com ele; se ele decidisse que era hora de virar a noite estudando para alguma prova final, ela apareceria na porta de sua casa com energético e cadernos. Soojung era sua melhor amiga e ele faria tudo por ela... se ao menos soubesse o que fazer.

Em alguns momentos, Kyungsoo percebia que algo não estava certo com Soojung. Desde a época em que o pai dela estivera doente, ele percebia que ela carregava dentro de si um peso inominado. Não se surpreendia, afinal, Soojung carregara muitos fardos. Mas ele próprio nunca havia passado por nada parecido, então não sabia o que fazer. Se ela pedisse, Kyungsoo lhe faria das tripas coração. Escutaria todos os seus lamentos, aconselharia tudo o que lhe coubesse aconselhar, daria seu colo para que ela chorasse. Era o que lhe parecia lógico – mas Soojung não era lógica. Ela não chorava, não falava sobre quaisquer tormentos pelos quais pudesse estar passando, não lhe dava concretude para que ele pudesse entendê-la. Ele apenas percebia que havia algo de errado, que ela sentia algo que não era bom, mas sequer sabia o que eram aqueles sentimentos. Eram tristeza? Raiva? Ressentimento? Angústia? E mesmo depois de um bom tempo após o falecimento de seus pais, Soojung ainda carregava algo de mau consigo em alguns momentos, ele podia perceber. Kyungsoo pensava em perguntar tudo a Soojung, o que era aquilo que ela sentia, qual era o nome da carga que ela carregava, quais eram seus pensamentos sobre a morte, o que ela gostaria que ele fizesse para lhe ajudar – mas sentia que estava invadindo sempre que, sem jeito, tentava levar a conversa para as profundezas de Soojung.

Com a gravidez da amiga, Kyungsoo tornou a perceber que ela parecia não estar bem, mas pelo menos daquela vez, ele podia visualizar um motivo. Uma gestação demandava estrutura emocional e financeira, e o fato de não ter sido planejada e o pai da criança ser um moleque de 25 anos residente de clínica médica não ajudavam. Kyungsoo sabia que dinheiro não seria um problema para Soojung, pois sua renda era estável e bastante satisfatória. Da parte emocional, entretanto, ele não tinha muita certeza.

O dia no shopping foi agradável para ambos. Fizeram compras, comeram em restaurantes bons e ainda assistiram a um filme no cinema no final do dia. Enquanto esteve com Kyungsoo, Soojung divertiu-se e aproveitou o dia. Se não estivesse grávida, um dia como aquele terminaria com os dois bebendo em algum bar ou indo a uma boate, mas como ela estava, terminou dando uma carona a Kyungsoo e indo para sua própria casa.

Naqueles últimos dias, Soojung evitava pensar muito sobre sua gravidez. Já havia contado a Jongin e ele já havia aceitado a notícia, estava tomando os suplementos corretamente, não tinha sintomas importantes e já estava com as consultas de pré-natal marcadas com Kyungsoo. Pensar que um bebê crescia dentro dela podia ser tão acalentador quanto aterrorizante. Significava que ela não estava sozinha, pois havia outro corpo ocupando o mesmo espaço que o seu, mas também significava que ela seria mãe, e aquela era uma responsabilidade grande demais. Soojung não tinha o menor jeito com crianças, e em breve, teria que criar uma.

Ela foi desperta de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o celular anunciar uma notificação de mensagem. Era Jongin.

 **[21:42] Kim Jongin:** Ei. Como você está? Teve um bom fim de semana?

 **[21:44] Jung Soojung:** Ótima, estava precisando de uma folga. Por aí tudo bem?

 **[21:44] Kim Jongin:** Tudo ótimo. Alguma novidade da gravidez?

Era um pouco chocante para Soojung que ele conseguisse tocar naquele assunto com tanta naturalidade. A única pessoa com quem ela falava sobre a gestação sem restrições era Kyungsoo, e isso porque ele era seu obstetra. Que Jongin conseguisse falar sobre aquilo sem tanta cerimônia talvez pudesse ser um bom sinal.

 **[21:45] Jung Soojung:** Nada de novo  
 **[21:45] Jung Soojung:** Já falei para Kyungsoo que você vai comigo na próxima consulta  
 **[21:46] Jung Soojung:** Se ele fizer algum comentário um pouco desagradável, deixe pra lá  
 **[21:46] Jung Soojung:** É só o jeito dele

 **[21:46] Kim Jongin:** Ele deve me odiar, mas não tiro a razão dele. Fui um idiota com você. Espero que eu consiga te compensar e as coisas voltarem a como eram

“Voltarem a ser como eram”. Quando leu aquelas palavras, Soojung prendeu a respiração por um momento. O que aquilo poderia significar?

 **[21:48] Kim Jongin:** Quero dizer, se você quiser, claro  
 **[21:48] Kim Jongin:** Sinto falta da sua companhia  
  


Soojung bloqueou o celular e suspirou, indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Se fosse seguir suas vontades mais profundas, diria a Jongin que tudo o que ela queria era que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram. Que ele lhe mandasse mensagens divertidas quando lembrasse dela no meio do expediente, que eles conversassem sem a sensação de estarem pisando em ovos, que ele aparecesse em seu apartamento depois de um plantão e eles bebessem juntos e transassem depois de conversarem sobre todo tipo de coisa banal. Aquela bela companhia descontraída que era Kim Jongin. Ao invés disso, quando pegou o celular depois de sair do banho, mandou uma mensagem para um dos homens que ela procurava quando resolvia _ceder_. E apesar de não ter respondido a última mensagem de Jongin, ele lhe mandou mais uma.

 **[22:24] Kim Jongin:** Estou indo dormir. Tenham uma boa noite!


End file.
